


遗愿清单（The Bucket List）

by uncertainstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucket List, Curses, M/M, Secret Identity, Sickfic, Terminal Illnesses, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哈德 - Freeform, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 57,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncertainstars/pseuds/uncertainstars
Summary: 德拉科受到了一个爱情诅咒：如果他不能让哈利·波特在六个月内真心实意地爱上他的话就会死去。显然这不可能会发生，所以他可能要用最后的日子来列一张遗愿清单。踢踏舞班？攀岩？写诗？去当个裸模？3P？可卡因？认识一下他的侄子泰迪·卢平？德拉科要尝试所有的一切！
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 154





	1. #84. 闯进皇家植物园，这样我就可以不用和一群该死的乡巴佬们一起挤在一起了

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bucket List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431970) by [GallaPlacidia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallaPlacidia/pseuds/GallaPlacidia). 



> 授权可见lofter、随缘、冲呀，ID均为虎斑月亮

“一定有什么办法能打破这个诅咒。”潘西说。

“呃……”德拉科说。“的确是有。差不多吧，不完全是？哈利·波特需要告诉我他爱我，并且得是认真的。”

潘西放下了她的红酒杯。

“这他妈算是什么诅咒？”

“及其装模做样的一个。”德拉科吃了一个咸花生米。他并不喜欢这个潘西选的酒吧，但是最重要的是他们可以从房子里出来进行这场谈话，而不会被布雷斯和米里森听到。

“不，我的意思是，如果你没有打破它会发生什么？”

“哦！死亡。痛苦，缓慢的死亡。大概在六个月内吧。”德拉科回答。

那时那刚结束完他那在运输部无聊到令人头脑麻木的工作，正在走路回家。突然有一股力量猛推了他一把，将他撞到墙上，并朝他的脸上吐了口口水。尽管这样的事情已经不再像战后的一年时那样发生的那般频繁了，但也并不是没有先例的。德拉科从那个男人紧抓的手中挣脱出来，用袖子擦掉脸上的口水。

“你没在阿兹卡班的唯一原因就是因为哈利·波特的善良。”那个男人说道。德拉科不得不赞同他，虽然他并不确定这两者之间有什么关系。

然而，这两者间的确有关。

“你认为他会喜欢你？你认为他会在乎你吗？”

“我真的不这么认为。”德拉科说道，虽然那个男人似乎没有听见。

“他不会。没人他妈的会在乎你是死是活!” 那个男人举起他的魔杖，用外语吐出几个单词，那不是拉丁文——德拉科没有认出那是什么语言。但是他感到一股魔力瞬间淹没了他，仿佛难闻的呼吸打到他的脸上。

“好了，”那个男人说道，“这次他可不会再来救你了。”

之后他立刻去了圣芒戈，在那里他被诊断为中了一个诅咒，这就解释了接下来发生的一切。

“我们他妈的到底怎么才能让哈利·该死的·波特爱上你？”潘西此刻问道。

“我他妈怎么会知道。”德拉科说，“这才是我为什么问你的原因！”

潘西点点头，她长长的的流苏耳环随之晃了晃。

“好吧” 她说，“ 我们会找到办法的。”

“我还没告诉任何人。”

“为什么不？”

“他们会对此感到 **无聊** 的。”

“我们会解决的，德拉科，你不会死的，你才22岁。”

德拉科只是发出了个不太认同的声音，然后又吃了一颗花生米。

“怎么？”潘西问。

“好—吧。我现在还挺好的。”

“德拉科！”

“嘿，看起来我能成功引诱波特实在不太可能，不是吗？所以最好我还是平静的面对它。”德拉科斜着脑袋思考，“我的意思是，在某个平行宇宙里，我可能已经死了。所以这个诅咒才能成立，对吗？”

“我们会解决它的。”

“哦，好吧。但是我正在写一个遗愿清单。”

在潘西不停地脑补着波特如何如何爱上他的各种剧情时，这个遗愿清单一直让他很感兴趣。于是接下来的几天他们就待在了咖啡馆里，在笔记本上乱涂乱画。

“如果你救了他的命呢？”潘西建议。

德拉科哼了一声。

“好吧，继续写你的清单吧。”

“我希望我能去佩特拉古城。”德拉科说。“我一直都很想去佩特拉，还有开罗。”由于假释他被禁止离开英国。禁止在一年后就会解除了，不过当然，那时解不解禁已经没有任何用处了。

“也许你可以和金妮·韦斯莱约会，他肯定会感到嫉妒然后跟你上床。”潘西说。

“第一，金妮·韦斯莱永远不会和我约会。第二，嫉妒他妈的根本不是我们的目标。”

“继续写你的清单吧。”

“你觉得我会擅长跳踢踏舞吗？”德拉科问。

“不。”

不管怎样，德拉科还是将“上踢踏舞课”加入了自己的清单中。

因为时间已经不多了，而潘西的计划有些太过仓促了。尽管她有她的理由。

“你跟着他走进一个电梯。我会在这里控制住它。”她又说道。

“呃，好吧。你要把我们一起困在一个电梯里。这可不意味着他就会爱上我。”

“他只需要同意和你一起来一场约会。”潘西说。

“如果我能直截了当地告诉他这个诅咒会简单多的。”德拉科说，“你知道他有多么喜爱诅咒。”

“治疗师说了不能耍花样。它必须得是真实的，直接告诉他这个诅咒实在是太冒险了。”

“我知道。“德拉科叹了口气。

第二天很快他们就按计划展开了行动。潘西凭借她炉火纯青的跟踪技术确定了波特离开部门的准确时间，德拉科在附近徘徊等待，直到波特刚刚踏入电梯的那一刻（显然电梯是空的），德拉科立马冲了进去。

“马尔福？”波特怒视着他问道。“你在这里做什么？”

“啊，抱歉，这是你的电梯吗？”

电梯剧烈的晃动了一下，然后停了下来。

“这他妈的不可能。”波特说。他按了按紧急救援按钮——没有任何反应。

“看起来好像我们被困住了。”德拉科说，“我猜我们大概没有其他选择，只能互相了解一下对方。”

波特瞪了他一眼。

“这是你做的。”

“拜托我一直在你旁边啊，事实上你就是我没干任何事的证人。”

波特抱怨了一声，将他的后背靠在电梯的墙上。

他有一个非常好看的颈部，德拉科想，也有一个非常好看的身体。如果他不得不需要引诱某个人的话，那个人大概也会是波特吧。德拉科鼓起勇气，要吸引他究竟要多难呢？金妮·韦斯莱成功了，毕竟，她是个红头发。

“所以，我是个同性恋。”德拉科开始了交谈，“你呢？”

波特好像撞到什么东西似的猛地抬起头。

“你说什么？”

“你看起来不像是同性恋，”德拉科继续说道，“不过我不喜欢猜想。”

“马尔福，你他妈的在说些什么？”

德拉科可以感到情况有些快要失控了。

“你愿意和我约会吗？”他问道。

波特拿出了魔杖指向了德拉科。一种恐怖的熟悉味道朝他扑面袭来，那属于盥洗室的味道，干净却陈旧而潮湿，若不是那种味道如此近在咫尺否则他都快要将它遗忘了。然后是他的鲜血散发出浓烈的金属味道，然后是他疼痛的胸口。事实上他感到异常平静，他甚至还能记得那时他在流血时的天花板看起来是什么样子的。然后他听到医疗翼里母亲的声音，然后是22岁的他正在电梯里紧紧地注视着波特直直指向他的魔杖，同时16岁的他正在盥洗室里胸口冒着鲜血，然后是——

“他妈的离我远一点。”波特说。电梯再次启动了。潘西用某种监视咒语一直密切观察着电梯里的情况，并显然决定不应再继续下去。

德拉科投降般的举起手，他并不觉得自己对此能说些什么。电梯停了下来，他让波特先走了出去。德拉科又继续做电梯来到了地下室，在那里看到了一个老旧的扫帚柜。他感到有点 **惊恐** ，只有 **一点点** 。他还可以正常的呼吸，可以做任何事情。只是有许多许多书他再也没机会读了。他的耳朵里像心脏般怦怦跳动着。他永远不能去佩特拉古城了，他永远也不能去开罗，他永远不会有孩子，他永远不会变老，他永远不会——

“德拉科？”是潘西在门的另一面。

“嗯？”他的声音听起来还算正常。

“他没有答应，我就让电梯又运行了。”

“他还有其他事情。”德拉科说。

“我们会找到——”

“不要再说‘我们会找到解决办法’了，我们什么办法都不会找到。”

潘西沉默了很长一段时间。

“你会出柜吗？”她最后问道。

“那在我的遗愿清单中，”德拉克说，“ 出柜。”

“我不想你死。”她的声音听起来也还算正常。

“别——别让这件事情变得 **无聊** ，潘西。”

接下来是一段短暂的沉默，德拉科利用这段时间用力的吞了几次口水，直到喉咙里的哽咽终于消失了。他猜测潘西也在这么做。

“把这个脏兮兮的扫帚柜拿走，你这个混蛋。”潘西说。他那么爱她，以至于他几乎再次要感到 **惊恐** 了。但他没有时间感到惊恐了——只剩六个月——所以他打开了柜子的门，叫了她一声贱人，带她一起到酒吧喝得酩酊大醉。

“在第一个症状出现前, 我大概还有一个月的时间。” 德拉科解释道，“所以我把遗愿清单按需要耗费的精力分成了几类。”

“爬 _本尼维斯山。_ ” 潘西读道。

“那是英国的最高峰。我也想去爬珠穆朗玛峰，但是——”

“这是个很长的清单，德拉科。”

“我知道，我辞职了。”

他们坐在德拉科的阁楼卧室里。潘西，德拉科，布雷斯，米里森，格雷格，以及格林格拉斯姐妹都住在一栋破旧古老的联排住宅里，那是米里森从她的祖母那里继承而来的。他们一开始决心不用家养小精灵，不过当他们很快意识到没有一个人会去主动清理房间，而这让所有的一切都变得有多么恶心邋遢后，这个决心很快就被抛弃了。

“好吧，你还有钱，我想。” 潘西说。

“没错，但是我想去做一些事情，我的意思是说，一些有用的事情。比如像治疗？”

“时间不够了。”

“我知道。”德拉科说，“是的。”

潘西快速翻阅了一下德拉科的遗愿清单。它有十页那么长，还是双面书写的。这还没有包括德拉科之前选的在他的生命结束前要读完的50本书。50这个数字有些过于雄心勃勃，不过他觉得自己能完成它。

“这个是什么？ **‘和姨妈安多米达成为朋友。’** ？” 她问道。

“呃，这个，妈妈会感到有些……不开心，当我死去的时候。”

“一定会的。”潘西说。德拉科的父亲在战后一年死于阿兹卡班。自然原因，这是他们告诉他的。去想象他的妈妈只剩下自己独自一人并不是件让人舒服的事情。

“我想，如果她能和安多米达成为朋友，她也许会感觉好一点。”

“不错的想法，” 潘西说，“ 安多米达是有一个孩子吗？”

“一个孙子，叫泰迪，我记得是。”

“你确定要用最后几个月的时间和一个小屁孩呆在一起吗？”

“不完全确定，不过我得快点开始。这种人与人间的关系的事情必须得放在前列，因为它们没法完成的太仓促。”

潘西点点头。

“我们要用彩笔把他们标好顺序。所有的计划都要用彩笔标好。”

“是的，我打算从明天开始行动，没有时间可以浪费了。”

“没有了。”潘西说，并拿起了她的彩色记号笔。

第二天，德拉科来到了他的姨妈安多米达的家。他和潘西本打算提前猫头鹰她，但是一个猫头鹰应该要比一个外甥更容易忽视。

“德拉科。” 安多米达说。她的声音听起来更多是惊喜而不是惊吓，这让德拉科感到很受鼓励。

“你好，我可以进来吗？我带了些菠萝糖果。”

安多米达带他来到了一个干净的小厨房里。

“这是个惊喜。”她说。

“我希望你不会因为我没有提前通知就直接拜访而生气。我一直很想你和泰迪，家庭对我很重要。”

她的眼睛闪烁着，有点像一个赫奇帕奇。德拉科朝她微笑。

“让泰迪能感受到更多家庭的感觉是件很好的事。” 安多米达说。

“他在这里吗？我可以见见他吗？”

“……之后我陪他玩了大约一个小时，最后，安多米达姨妈都要邀请我去和她一起住了。” 他在那天晚上告诉潘西，当他们一起闯进皇家植物园的时候（遗愿清单的#84条）

“你敢给我搬走！”潘西说，“哦，我去，德拉科。我的连裤袜在翻过大门的时候被勾破了。”

“不过这里的夜晚真是太棒了，不是吗？“

那里的确很棒，没有任何一个人在他们的旁边。他们走进一个热带温室中，呼吸着里面潮湿的空气。

“好多的植物啊。” 潘西说，“你是怎么和泰迪相处的？”

德拉科皱了皱鼻子。

“我把巧克力都堆到了他的身上，这样他就会爱死我了。而一旦一个孩子信任你了，你就赢了。”

“然后，一旦姨妈安多米达信任你了，你就会让她和你的妈妈修补她们的关系？”

“没错。”

“这是个不错的计划。”

“谢谢。”德拉科说。空气里充斥着氧气，德拉科感到几年来从来没有如此刻般清醒。皇家植物园林，在夜晚，和潘西·帕金森。计划完成√。


	2. #45 成人派对，和男人？和女人？我不太挑剔

德拉科每天下午四点后都会拜访安多米达的住处，因为那是恰好是泰迪结束他的午睡的时候。这让他可以除了完成这部分计划外，晚上还可以有时间和其他斯莱特林们待在一起。（ **遗愿清单#2.花时间与斯莱特林们待在一起** ）

尽管德拉科经常抱怨泰迪，在心底他其实很享受那些他们一起度过的时光。泰迪抬头看着他的时候，眼里闪烁着兴奋的光。德拉科一直都很喜欢这种被喜爱的感觉。

安多米达，也令德拉科出乎意料。她让他想到了自己的母亲，但是要稍微少一些女人味。自从他的父亲去世，德拉科就觉得世界上仿佛缺失了一个角落，那个空间本应该属于他父亲的爱，而安多米达的出现似乎微妙地修补了这份平衡。她不是个善于流露情感的人，但这没有关系。她爱他，德拉科可以分辨出来。

时间已经到了六点，德拉科刚刚结束完一场与泰迪关于一条鲨鱼和十只狮子打架谁会赢的辩论，这时飞路粉突然在壁炉里燃烧起来。

“我可以过来吗？”一个声音说道。

“哈利！”泰德大喊道。

“波特？”德拉科问。

“他是泰迪的教父。” 安多米达说。

“呃……”德拉科说，“ 我想我最好还是——” 他打开了橱柜的门藏了进去。

“德拉科，别可笑了，” 安多米达说，“快出来（come out）。”

“我是同性恋” 德拉科说。

“什么？”

“出柜（come out）。”

“德拉科。哦，你好，哈利！能见到你真是太好了！”

安多米达有七个不同种类的意大利面酱，已经放在罐子里准备好了，在架子上摆成一排。德拉科不知道波特要在这里待多久，由于魔杖的原因，德拉科不能直接在这个房子里幻影移形。

“安多米达。”波特说，他的声音听起来温暖而友好，完全不像那个曾经在盥洗室差点谋杀了一个人的人。“泰迪！”

“德拉科在橱柜里躲着。”泰迪说。

“你这个小叛徒！”德拉科喊道。

橱柜门被猛地打开了，波特站在外面，一脸不可置信的样子。

“我只是来看看安多米达姨妈还有没有足够的意大利面酱过冬。“德拉科说，轻盈地从他旁边走过，“很庆幸，她的准备充足。好吧，我想我最好该走了。潘西在泰晤士河上租了一艘驳船，然后我打算在十点半前醉到不省人事。再见了。”

他在波特可以再次举起魔杖指向他之前就离开了，回到了家，感到了有一点 **惊恐** ，只有 **一点点** 。

之后他和他的朋友们一区去了泰晤士河的驳船，然后在十点半前醉到了不省人事。

非常不幸地，第二天，当德拉科来到安多米达的处所时，波特已经在那里了。

“哦，呃……” 德拉科决定转身离开。

“马尔福。等等。”

“我突然想起没有关烤箱。”德拉科说，这个理由很扯，因为他根本不知道怎么用他的烤箱。不过他最后会学会如何使用它的。（ **遗愿清单#122. 烤曲奇，用我现代男人的居家技能感动大家。** ）不过现在，烤箱对他来说仍是个谜。

“马尔福，听着，我知道泰迪是你的外甥。”

“是表外甥” 德拉科说。

“好吧，而我是他的教父，所以我们大概总会偶而碰面几次，你最好不要试着做个混蛋。”

“我想我对你的指控感到很怨恨，我现在做的完全如你的要求所述，我想我应该他妈的不打扰你了。”

波特翻了个白眼。

“天哪，这两件事是完全不同的！将我和你一起困在电梯里，用我完全想不明白为什么的理由强迫我和你一起约会，和当我们都在安多米达的房子里保持互相礼貌是完全两码事。”

_也许他最后终究会爱上我。_ 德拉科想， _因为我的魅力无边。_

他开始大笑起来，大概稍微夸张了一些。波特一脸关心地看着他。

“马尔福？”

“啊，”德拉科笑得直喘气，“好吧，好吧，礼貌。”

“德拉科！”泰迪跑到了房间里，“你要来一起玩象棋吗？”

德拉科板起了脸。

“这要看情况。你有将骑士守则背下来吗？”

泰迪点了点头。

“那好吧，那么你可以玩象棋了。”

“骑士守则？”

“托马斯·马洛礼的《亚瑟王之死》，多看看书吧，波特。”

波特怒目瞪着他。

“不管怎样，马尔福，会见了。拜拜，泰迪！”

“你不留下来玩象棋吗？”

“他不知道守则，” 德拉科说，“所以他不能。”

波特嘟囔了一些听起来很像是“混蛋”之类的话，然后离开了。

“所有人都恨我的家庭。”德拉科说，“因为整个的，关于战争的事情。”

潘西停下了脚下的踏板转头看向他，她好不容易才和他一起租到一艘脚踏游船。

“是的，”她说，“他们是这么认为的。”

“所以我想做一些事情，让他们不再恨我们。我想到了一个计划。”

“哦，一如既往，这次又要搞些什么花样了？徽章？格雷格不会又要穿成个小姑娘的样子吧？”

“不，我要举行一些聚会，一些慈善聚会。我要给受到战争影响的机构捐钱，我会成为一个 **慈善家** 。”

“太棒了。”潘西说，“绝妙，天才。只是有一个问题。”

“我想我已经能预见到你要说什么了。”

“所有人都恨你，没有人会来你举办的任何聚会。”

德拉科点点头。

“所有我举办的聚会。”他稍稍停顿了一会，“今天下午，我要去和卢娜·洛夫古德一起喝咖啡。”

“洛夫古德！”

“她看起来是所有战争英雄中，唯一一个愿意和我说话，而不会冲我挥拳头的人了。”

“呃……” 潘西说，“所以你打算做个幕后捐款人，让洛夫古德拿了功劳。那你怎么为马尔福家族挽回名誉呢？”

“一旦我死了，洛夫古德会宣布我是如何如何利用我生命的最后几个月为了正义含辛茹苦地工作。 _‘那个勇敢的年轻人！’_ 报纸上会这么说。 _‘没人曾知道他如此般的悔过与无私！”_ 很快，他们会给纳西莎·马尔福送去无数的鲜花和赞美，以及各种大型聚会的邀请。”

潘西若有所思地点点头。

“这可能行得通。”

德拉科指了指自己的脸。

“不只是张漂亮的脸蛋了。”他说。潘西哼了一声。

“快到午餐时间了，我们该回去了。”

所以他们骑着脚踏游船回到了码头，德拉科回到了庄园享用午餐，就像他每天做的那样。 **（遗愿清单#1. 花时间陪伴妈妈）**

“我绝对这是个很棒的想法。”卢娜说。在德拉科向她道歉的时候，她一直朝他盈盈地笑着，然后提醒他已经在信里道过歉了。那是真的，在审判后，德拉科给每个他能想到的人都写了封信，乱七八糟地道歉了一通。他只收到了两个人的回信——卢娜和赫敏·格兰杰。

“所以你会做吗？”

“是的，但是我不太擅长举办聚会。”卢娜咬着她的吸管。她正在喝着拿铁，对于她的举动德拉科强忍住没有做出任何评价。“你会在那里吗？聚会的时候。”

“我不能去。我的参与必须得是个秘密。”

“为什么？”

德拉科花了一会时间研究了下她的表情，并决定她大概不会对整个关于他的死亡的事情感到 **无聊** 。

“我快要死了。我大概还有6个月的时间。我希望在我死前都不要露面。”

“我很抱歉。”卢娜的眼神很轻柔。

“我很确定你举办的聚会不会像你想的那样糟。”

卢娜看起来理解了他并不想再深入讨论关于他那迫在眉睫的死亡的事情。

“我想我会让其他人感到不舒服的。”

德拉科叹了口气，她说的没有错。

“好吧……” 他想了一会，“ 或许我可以给自己变形。”

“哦，那一定会很有趣，你可以有个秘密身份了！”

所以，一切就这么决定好了。德拉科会以英法混血巫师 **兰马洛克** 的身份参加这场派对。

“我真的不知道该怎么举办派对。”

“没有关系。”德拉科说，“我会来举办。”

“对于你快要死的事我感到很伤心。”卢娜在他们结账的时候说道。

“三加隆一杯咖啡，这简直贵的离谱了。” 德拉科说。

“还有其他人知道吗？”

“只有潘西。这样可以让事情简单一些。”

卢娜点点头。

“嗯，我能想到会发生什么。谢谢你能告诉我，德拉科。”

“谢谢你能同意做这些事。”

“我很期待可以做这些事。”

所以接下来每隔几天他就会和卢娜见一次面，来计划他们第一次聚会的内容，那将会是一个晚宴。德拉科的每天都被各种安排挤得满满当当的，但他知道自己不会一直有精力来做所有的这些事情，所以他目前也不在乎这令人无法喘息的忙碌了。

——————

“你们绝对猜不到我在人体写生的课上看到了谁！”迪恩·托马斯说。

“谁？” 罗恩问。他们正在酒吧，而哈利的状态看起来差不多很好。在这些天来哈利总是差不多很好，这里当然没有任何他应该感到不好的原因。他的人生很完美，勉强算是。他很成功，他有钱，他有朋友，他和自己的教子的关系很好，他和漂亮的女孩儿们不时地约会。这里没有任何原因可以解释为什么他一直感受到如此闷闷不乐。

“德拉科·马尔福。”迪恩·托马斯说。“他是个裸模。”

哈利差点要把嘴里的啤酒一口全喷出来了。

“他是个啥？”罗恩问。

“是真的！他向我打招呼，脱下他的巫师袍，然后我用了一个小时来画他的裸体！”迪恩看向哈利，“是你给他留下了那些恶心的伤疤吗，哈利？

“什么恶心的伤疤？”

“他整个胸口上的。把它们画下来简直是个噩梦。”

“哦。”哈利说，“大概是吧。”

“他疯了。”罗恩说。

“我觉得他很勇敢。”卢娜说，她几乎今天一晚上都没有讲话，“他也许身体感到不舒服。”

这让哈利感到胃里一阵难受。所有这一切——马尔福的身体感到不舒服，马尔福的身体，马尔福赤裸的懒洋洋的躺着的身体。而半个伦敦巫师界都在画他的裸体，或许还会在之后回忆的时候自慰。

在最近两周每次哈利去见泰迪的时候，马尔福都已经在那里了。

“他每天下午都来。” 安多米达说道。

“他没有工作吗？”

“他辞职了。” 安多米达说。

哈利哼了一声。

“所以他现在就在到处浪费时间吗？”

“他看起来很忙碌。” 安多米达说，“总是在做一些旅行，做一些事情什么的。”

“真不错呢，做一个闲人。”

“他并不比你富有，哈利。如果你想要辞职，然后去攀岩和跳踢踏舞——”

“跳踢踏舞？”

“他在上踢踏舞课。”

“我对我的工作感到很开心，谢谢。”哈利说，尽管他一点也不感到开心，一点也不，真的。

马尔福总是在哈利一到的时候就消失了，这让哈利感到很生气，以一种令人费解的原因。

“我该走了。”马尔福说道，当下午哈利刚刚从壁炉里走出来的时候。

“这个周末要做些什么？”哈利问道，他试图让自己听起来友好一点，而不是盘问的语气。

马尔福拿出了一本笔记本查阅了一下。

“我要去试一下3p，”他说，“然后尝试一些可卡因。”

“啥？”

“我还没计划好。”马尔福说，听起来有点担心，“但是这必须在这个周末前就完成，因为下周末我要去湖区国家公园远足，我只是不觉得到时候还会有时间。”

“你他妈是在扯淡吗？”（Are you fucking with me?）

“啊，哈利，我还不知你对这个感兴趣。”马尔福咕噜道。然后他突然看起来有点悔悟。“啊，我想要把它们从记录里删除了。不要对我施咒，我走了。”

“我没有要对你施咒——”

但是马尔福已经离开了。


	3. #50.买一套神圣的麻瓜套装，这样人们就可以看看我的屁股了

那场晚宴是场辉煌的胜利。德拉科将自己变形为一个有着黑色的卷发和五官稍显稍顿感的男子，同时他还把自己的声音变得稍微高了一些。他匆匆忙忙地在聚会上走来走去，消耗人们的精力，并分别介绍着左方，中间和右方的宾客们。他对于桌子的安置有些苦恼，不过他很确定座位布置绝对很完美。

“哈利·波特。”波特向他伸出了手。

“兰马洛克。”德拉科与波特握了握手，“ 很高兴见到你。”

“我向来不太喜欢这些事。”波特看着其他的宾客们说道。他的声音听起来有一些紧张，这让德拉科也感到有一些紧张，“人们总是期待我会对这些感兴趣。”

“我从未期盼你会喜欢这些。”德拉科说。而波特——令德拉科十分惊讶地——笑了起来。

“很好。”

“我将你安排在了一位广受赞誉的病毒学家旁边。”德拉科说，“你可以问问她关于龙痘疮的事情，然后尽管放松自己的坐着。”

波特又一次笑了起来。

“只要我不需要变得迷人就行。”

“卢娜说闲聊不是你的强项。”

“看起来像是你的强项。”波特听起来有点嫉妒，“我一直在观察你，你似乎和任何人都聊的来。”

“这很容易，如果没有人知道你是谁的话。”德拉科说，因为他很清楚如果他以自己的脸出现在这里的话，会使这个夜晚会变成什么样子。

“是的。”波特叹了口气。

_也许我可以让他爱上兰马洛克_ ，德拉科想。

“行不通的。”后来在德拉科提出这个想法时潘西回答，“不能耍花样，还记得吗？”

“这个诅咒太荒谬了。”德拉科说。

当晚宴进行到一半时，德拉科看到波特正在与那位广受赞誉的病毒学家谈笑风生。一切都进行的很完美，食物可口，红酒充足，音乐雅致，捐款唾手可得。

“二十五万加隆。” 卢娜在当他们将所有收到的支票都核对好后说道，“这可是相当大的一笔钱，德拉科。”

“我很擅长举办派对。”德拉克说，“因为我是个不讲原则的恶棍。”

“你是吗？” 卢娜好奇地问。

“我觉得是。”德拉科回答。

德拉科逐渐感到越来越疲劳。开始只是有些难以起床，后来是难以入睡，接下来是每次尝试阅读时不停地打瞌睡，而这让他很是恐惧，因为他有一个需要严格执行的阅读计划，而他如果继续这样打瞌睡的话他就无法读完他计划的那50本书了。

他买了一桶提神剂，并把它们放在小扁酒瓶里。如果他每隔大约1个小时左右喝一大口，便可以保持像以前一样的精力。然而这也是有副作用的：颤抖的手指，砰砰直跳的心脏，这使他一直都处于一种紧张的状态。不过这些都是值得的，因为他的生命只剩下五个月了，而在这之前他还有很多事情要做。

他和卢娜一起又举办了一场派对——一场品酒会。

“我可以吐掉吗？”波特走过来悄悄贴近他。

“我当然不会让你把它咽下去的。”德拉科说。波特很快涨红了脸，对着自己的胳膊咳嗽起来。

“我听说你在上一次的宴会后筹集到很多捐款。”波特说。

“二十五万加隆。”德拉科自豪地说，“足够可以给战后孤儿院添加一个医疗翼了。你有去过那里吗？”

“还没有。”波特说。

“哦，那里很棒。”德拉科说，他曾经在几周前去过。 **（遗愿清单#21. 拜访战后孤儿院并思考一下罪恶。）** “就是墙上的艺术品实在太糟糕了，所有的那些可怜的孤儿们都只能在这样扭曲的美学中成长了。”

波特又一次笑了。看起来波特认为兰马洛克很幽默，这很令人迷惑，因为德拉科很确定，如果他在卸掉自己的伪装后说出同样的话后，波特绝对会虎视眈眈地瞪着他的。

“所以这是今天筹集的捐款将要投入的地方吗？”波特问，“更好的艺术品？”

“很遗憾并不是，这次是关于狼人的同化。”

“这是个不错的项目。波特说，”你是怎么想起来做这些的？你甚至不在霍格沃兹，是吗？”

“千万不要误解我，哈利，我只是喜欢举办派对而已。”

“误解什么？误解你是个好人吗？”

德拉科朝他咧嘴一笑。

“没错。”

“也许我不喜欢好人。”波特说。

“你应该在你的预约信中就提到这点的。我把你安排在了一个著名的环境活动家旁边。”

“我通常不喜欢聚会，”波特说，“但是你的……还不错。”

“你只是不喜欢 **不好的** 聚会，哈利。现在，如果你不介意的话，看起来这位美国参议员似乎在勾搭格里塞达·弗里德里克森，这让她感到很不舒服，我必须去拯救她。”

“那你还叫自己是个坏人！”波特在德拉科离开的时候说道。

“哦，是的。” 德拉科说，“但是是个绝佳的主持人。”

“我想去峰区远足。” 德拉科痛苦地说。这时已经是上午十一点钟了，但是他还没能从床上起来，他的眼皮沉重，脑袋也嗡嗡作响。

“也许你下周会感到好一些。”潘西说道。

“哦，也许吧。” 德拉科说，尽管他们都知道他的症状只会越来越严重。提神剂已经不再起作用了，而且他一直都感到全身发冷。

“你的清单上有什么更容易做的吗？”潘西问。

“结婚，然后生三个孩子。”

潘西用食指戳了一下他的脑袋。

“你在为自己感到难过。”她说。

“我想去我妈妈的葬礼。”德拉科说，“我不想她去我的葬礼。”

“这会让你感到好受一些吗？”

“我还从没去过水族馆。”

“好吧，” 潘西说，听起来放心了一些，“为什么不带着泰迪一起去呢？”

“因为我他太小了不会记得我，而生命本身是无意义的。”

“德拉科。”

德拉科躺到了被子底下，潘西爬到床上拥抱了他，抚摸着他的头发。

“只要你想，你可以感到不开心的。” 她说。

“没有时间去不开心了。” 德拉科叹了口气，“我只是太他妈的 **累** 了。”

“德拉科……”

“不要说了，潘西。不要说你爱我，或任何类似这样的话。别说了。”

“好吧。”潘西说。她的声音听起来还算正常，他的声音也是。他可以感受到她的眼泪滴落在他的头发上。

“你觉得我可以把 **#222.参观水族馆，看看我还是不是讨厌鱼类。** 和 **#113. 养一条鲨鱼作为宠物。结合起来吗？”**

“当然可以。” 潘西回答。

“哈利，哈利，哈利！德拉科被一头鲨鱼咬了！”

哈利一脸惊愕的看着泰迪。

“一头真正的鲨鱼吗？”

“是的！这简直太酷了！”

安多米达轻笑着把水壶放到炉子上。

“根据德拉科告诉我的，那不是一头很大的鲨鱼。不过他没事，他们已经在圣芒戈帮他治好了。”

“他究竟怎么才会在伦敦被鲨鱼咬了一口？”

“他想要将它作为宠物。” 泰迪解释道。

“什么——呃，算了……安多米达，你确定他没事吗？从最近几个月开始他看起来完全疯了一样！”

安多米达温柔地笑了笑。

“我觉得他只是在享受生活。” 她说，“你应该将他作为榜样。”

“我很享受生活!”

“德拉科带我去看了童话剧，我们闯到了幕后，然后我见到了所有的演员！“泰迪说道。

“我不做那些不可理喻的事情，不代表我不享受生活！” 哈利说。

这时飞路粉在壁炉里燃烧起来，发出荧荧绿光。接着马尔福从里面走了出来，身上穿着一件麻瓜三件套西服。

“你他妈在穿着什么？”

“这是件麻瓜西服。”

“我一直都很喜欢它们的样式，所以我就买了一件。” 马尔福整理了一下自己的马甲说道，“实际上，我买了四套。我不太清楚麻瓜的钱具体是怎么回事，不过我觉得——从店里那些人的表现看来——我大概有些太奢侈了。”

“快让哈利看看鲨鱼咬到你的哪里了。”

“已经都治好了，泰迪，现在你准备好要去‘游乐园’了吗？”

“德拉科”，哈利说，“你不可能要去一个游乐园吧。”

“为什么不呢？”马尔福皱着眉反问，“ 我让我的麻瓜朋友帮我在一个叫互联网的东西上查看了一下游乐园的开放时间，上面说今天那里是开放的。”

“你的……你的麻瓜朋友？”

马尔福看起来极其的洋洋得意。

“他的名字叫杰克，他的工作是HR，那是人力资源的意思。我是在康沃尔划独木舟的时候遇到他的。”

哈利觉得整个世界都彻底疯了。德拉科·马尔福在康沃尔划独木舟，并且有了一个做HR工作的麻瓜朋友。而哈利每天在魔法部埋头工作。这一切简直都完全没有道理。

“游乐园！游乐园!” 泰迪叫道。

“做好玩疯的准备吧，泰迪。” 马尔福向泰迪伸出手。哈利注意到他对待泰迪的方式，好像总是把他当作一个小大人一样。这不是对任何小孩子都行得通的，但是泰迪看起来似乎能应付自如。

“我们可以一直玩到闭园的时候吗？”泰迪问。马尔福皱了皱眉。

“我有一点累了，所以我们还得再看看。”

“你的睡眠有好一些吗？” 安多米达问道。

“还是不太好，”马尔福说，“ 不过我已经习惯了。”

“你应该试试冥想。” 安多米达说。马尔福笑了起来。

“人们都在建议我这么做。我已经试过了，我的脑袋里太乱了。”

“游乐园！游乐园！”泰迪再次叫道。

“看来我必须得去满足人们的需要了。”马尔福说，“我会在傍晚前把他送回家的。”

“不用着急。” 安多米达说，亲了亲马尔福的脸颊。

“波特。” 马尔福冲哈利简单点了点头，然后和泰迪一起走进了壁炉里。

“没有什么比向德拉科学习更好的了，哈利。” 他们一走后安多米达就说，“你应该尝试走出你的舒适区。”

哈利已经尝试着走出他的舒适区了，他一直坚持参加着卢娜的那个有些愚蠢的派对，不是吗？尽管他不得不承认的一点是，兰马洛克的确也是他去那里的一个十分有吸引力的理由。不过他总是没有很多时间能和哈利待在一起，因为他总是要和各种人一起聊天，还要为各种宾客们互相介绍。但是不管什么时候和他一起聊天，哈利都觉得他是那么光彩照人和幽默风趣。他想这应该只是兰马洛克很小的一部分，不过哈利还是忍不住自己不对对方吸引。

自从那次和马尔福在电梯里令人困惑的相遇，以及他问哈利是不是同性恋的事情以后，哈利就一直在想着他是不是应该……和一个男人约会一下。他知道自己对此是有兴趣的，看起来他的朋友和家人对此也都没有什么问题。他只是目前还从未尝试过。而且兰马洛克长得那么英俊，又很聪明，风趣……


	4. #134.看一场“电影” ，这些人难道没有书吗? 他们的想象力是有什么缺陷吗？

波特来到安多米达的住所时，德拉科正准备离开。

“你现在准备去哪儿？” 波特一如既往地问道。

“电景院。”

“是电影院。”波特说。

“我就是这么说的。”

“你去看什么电影？”

“我不知道。正在放映的电影？”

“马尔福……那里有很多部不同的电影。”

“这有什么区别吗？”

“天啊，好吧，给我一点时间，我和你一起去。”

“你说什么？”

波特朝他笑了笑，然后向安多米达道了别。当他回来的时候，他抓住了德拉科的手肘，和他一起幻影移形到了电影院。波特和一个在玻璃盒子里站着的男人聊了几分钟的天，买了两张票，然后带着德拉科走了进去。

“这儿有部不错的动作片。”他说。

“不是所有的电影都是动作片吗？”

“不，呃——你一会儿会明白的，我们先买点爆米花吧。”

“什么是爆米花？”

“那将是我们体验的一部分。”

德拉科喜欢在黑暗里坐在波特的旁边，也喜欢在他去拿爆米花时与波特手指摩擦的兴奋，他甚至也喜欢爆米花本身。

但是他不喜欢这部电影，一点都不喜欢。

放映了大概十五分钟后，他就认识到，他面临的要不是赶紧从影厅走出去，然后感受到一点 **小惊恐** 。要不就是仍待在里面但是感受到一个 **大惊恐** 。所以他选择走了出去。

他不能再在盥洗室中哭泣了，自从六年级开始就不能了，这真是很不方便。他走出了电影院站在了外面。他正颤抖着，挣扎着试图呼吸。那个屏幕太过巨大了，那些声音——那些叫喊声——那些爆炸声——它们都太响了，而德拉科无法将它们拒之门外，而且那里是那么黑，那里是那么令人窒息，那里他仿佛被困住不能行动，那里——

“吸气——” 一个声音说道。德拉科尝试着按他的话做，“很好，现在，呼气。”

那个声音继续教导着德拉科如何呼吸。那是一个有些沙哑，令人耳朵发痒的声音。当德拉科确定他可以说话的时候，他睁开了眼睛。一个流浪汉正带着明显的同情看着他。

“感觉好一点了吗?” 他问道。德拉科点点头，“想说一说吗？”

“不太想。”

那个流浪汉点了点头，拿出了一根烟。

“我可以来一根吗?” 德拉科问。 **(遗愿清单#91.抽一根香烟，我是认真的。)** 那个男人给了他一根并帮他点燃了它，因为德拉科的手指一直在不停地颤抖而没办法正常地使用打火机。

德拉科吸了一口烟，然后差点把整个肺都咳了出来。

“我的天,” 那个男人说，“这他妈不会是你的第一根吧？”

德拉科点点头。

“只是——小口一点吸气，下一次的时候。”

“你的名字叫什么？”德拉科问。

“Seven”

那在纯血巫师中也是一个很常见的名字——好吧，其实Septimus才是，意思是第七个儿子。

“我是德拉科。”

Seven听起来也没对他的名字感到多惊讶。

“惊恐发作就是一坨狗屎。” Seven说。

“我快要死了。” 德拉科感到不太舒服地说。

“哦，是的。感觉总是这么糟的，不是吗?”

“不，我的意思是,我真的要死了。我只有五个月的时间了。”

“好吧，我去。”

德拉科又吸了一口烟，这次他要成功多了，他甚至感觉到了一点令人愉悦的眩晕。

“如果我给你一些钱，你会感到被冒犯到吗？”

“不会。”

德拉科拿出了他的钱包。他有一张五十镑的纸币和一张二十镑的纸币。他将它们全部给了Seven，而Seven冲着他微笑了起来。

“看来我得多多帮助一些垂死的上流社会男孩们了。” 他说。

“你相信有魔法吗？” 德拉科好奇地问。他一直很好奇麻瓜会如何看待巫师界，但是他没敢问杰克任何事情，因为他不想事后给他来个一忘皆空。

Seven点了点头。

“当然相信。政府只是在向我们隐藏着这一切。”

“真令人惊讶。” 德拉科感到有点钦佩。

“所以你为什么快要死了呢？”

“一颗破碎的心脏？差不多吧是这样？不过不管怎么样，过程将是痛苦的。” 他踢了踢路边的栏杆，“不过我现在还挺好的。” 他又补充了一句。

“我们都终将会有这样的一天。” Seven说。

“是的，说的没错。至少我在自己的棺材里看起来应该还很帅气。”

“这实在有些糟，毕竟你还是这么的年轻。”

“我的妈妈——” 德拉科停了下来。

“吸气——” Seven说，“做的很好。现在呼气。”

德拉科尝试着呼吸，虽然稍微有些困难。

“抱歉。” 他说。

“没事的。”

“对了，一会儿有一个和我一起来的人从影厅出来的时候，你能走开吗？他会觉得我和你讲话是在吸引他的注意力，或者什么别的之类的。”

“ 他听起来像个混蛋。”

德拉科笑了起来。

“他的确是。”

“所以你是同性恋？”

“是的。” 德拉科斜了斜脑袋，“ 这有什么问题吗？”

“各人各有所好啰。”

“不过他不是，和我一起的那个人。”

“这是他为什么和你一起约会的原因吗？”

“这不是一场约会，只是看一场电影，可能我们一会儿会一起去吃晚饭。“

Seven笑了起来。

“一顿晚餐和一场电影。这就是一场约会。“

“是吗？“ 德拉科若有所思地问。他摇了摇头，“ 我能再来一根烟吗？”

“你会觉得不舒服的。”

“我不在乎。”

于是Seven又给他点了一根烟。

“我曾经发做过一次心脏病。” Seven说道。

“真的吗？那是什么样的感觉？”

“痛的要命。”

“我很怕疼。” 德拉科说，“我真是个彻头彻尾的懦夫。”

“那会很疼吗？不管你得了什么病。”

德拉科不太愉悦地点了点头。

“好吧，至少你现在还在这里，这才是最重要的。” Seven说道。

“你看起来年长又睿智。” 德拉科说，“给我讲个故事吧，在我等我的混蛋同伴出来的这段时间里。”

所以Seven开始讲述了一个他搭便车去爱丁堡时的一段漫长而曲折的故事。德拉科不得不向他询问了一下什么是搭便车，并在心里把他们加入了自己的遗愿清单中。他在Seven讲故事的时候又多抽了四根烟。

这时影厅的门打开了，德拉科给Seven做了个眼神，后者匆忙地躲进了一条附近的小巷里。

波特走过来站到了他的身边。他看起来很生气。

“你离开了。” 他说，“ 刚开始我以为你只是去了洗手间。”

“ 我不喜欢这部电影。”

波特的眼神很冰冷。

“不，你当然不喜欢。你不喜欢所有的麻瓜玩意儿。”

德拉科灭掉了他的香烟。Seven说的没有错，他的确感到不舒服了，他的喉咙口好像有一团火在燃烧。

“我们走吧。” 他嘟囔道。

“祝你好运，先生！” Seven大声地说。“谢谢你的慷慨！”

德拉科冲着他傻笑了一下，而Seven朝他眨了眨眼。波特看起来有些不知所措。

“你给了他钱吗？”

“梅林啊，就几英镑而已。我没想到他会给我讲这么多关于狄更斯的事情。”

“狄更斯？”

“《圣诞颂歌》，《大卫·科波菲尔》什么的，有什么印象吗？”

“他是个麻瓜作家。” 波特说。

德拉科感到很疲倦。他已经头痛了好几个小时了。

“为什么你不想看电影了？” 波特问道。德拉科可以分辨出他又进入敖罗模式了，并且并不打算走出来。

“只是声音太响了，行吗？那里的声音实在太响了，还有——” 哦，天啊，不是现在…！他试着呼了几口气。“我只是不喜欢它，行吗？”

“好吧。” 波特轻柔地说。

“波特……这是一场约会吗？”

波特脸上温柔的表情转瞬即逝了。

“看在老天的份上，马尔福。如果我会想跟你约会——我不会——我会让你知道的，行吧？”

“一顿晚餐和一场电影。” 德拉科固执地说。Seven说过一次晚餐和一场电影就是一场约会。“听起来像是一场约会。”

“我们还没有吃晚餐。说真的，马尔福，你能别再表现得这么奇怪了吗？我已经为了泰迪的原因想和你好好相处了，而你让这一切都他妈的很难。”

德拉科瘪了瘪嘴。

“好吧，我会去和潘西一起吃晚餐。”

他大步离开了，绕到了一个角落，这样他就能幻影移形了。他没有和潘西一起吃晚餐，他一头倒在床上，头重脚轻，然后16个小时都没能起来。


	5. #37 骑着像雪一样白的白马，就像他妈的童话里的王子那样

“也许他真的喜欢你，哈利。” 赫敏说。哈利嘲讽的笑了一下。

“他不会喜欢我的。他心里肯定有鬼。”

罗恩和赫敏交换了一个眼神。

“哈利，兄弟……” 罗恩说

“我不是说他在做什么……关于食死徒的事情，或者什么别的！” 哈利说，“但他绝不是因为喜欢我才想和我约会！我很确定这一点。” 他停顿了一下思考着，“我觉得他是想做一些完全不符合他性格的事情。”

“或许，或许他是在尝试，不要强迫自己不按自己的性格行事了。” 赫敏说。

“这是什么意思？”

“你说他跟你出柜了，哈利。也许他终于开始做自己了。也许一直以来，德拉科·马尔福一直都是一个喜欢当裸模，喜欢踢踏舞，喜欢攀岩的同性恋冒险家。”

这次，换成了哈利和罗恩互相交换了一个眼神。哈利的心脏跳动了一下。

“哦不——” 罗恩说，“ 还是关于食死徒的事情靠谱一些。”

几天后，哈利和罗恩又去了上次和马尔福一起去的同一个电影院。那个流浪汉还像上次一样坐在电影院的外面。

“你先拿着爆米花。” 哈利说，“ 我一会儿就进去。”

哈利走向了那个流浪汉，后者正用怀疑的眼神看着他。

“嗨。“ 哈利说，”抱歉打扰到你了，不知道你还记不记得上次在这里的那个人？金头发，很苗条，有点……过分上流社会的感觉？”

“德拉科。” 那个男人说。

“呃……” 哈利说， “是的。”

“他怎么了？”

“我不知道——他是给了你钱吗？他跟你说了什么？”

哈利没想到这个男人还能用比刚见面时还要不友好的表情看着他，但他的确这么做了。

“你真是个混蛋。” 他说，“他给了我七十镑，并告诉我不要告诉你，因为这样你就不会觉得他在做一些吸引你注意力的事情了。”

“哦。” 哈利大吃一惊。

“他正在经历一段艰难的时期。”

“是啊。” 哈利说，“呃，谢谢了。”

“你真是个混蛋。”

“我现在要去看电影了。”

“告诉德拉科，Seven说你就是个可悲的混蛋，不值得他浪费时间。”

“我不会告诉他的。”

“懦夫。”

哈利迅速溜到了电影院里。

也许Seven是对的，哈利在看电影的时候走了神。并不是关于马尔福突然变成了什么善良之辈的事——哈利不知道为什么马尔福给了他七十镑，但他确定这绝对有一个有理可循的解释。不，也许Seven说的是对的，哈利的确是一个懦夫。他喜欢兰马洛克，他知道他喜欢。但是他对此却没有任何行动。

是时候去做一些改变了。

卢娜的下一场派对是一场时装表演。一如既往地，兰马洛克在人群中毫不费力地到处穿梭，向时装设计师们介绍着模特们，向政治家们介绍着设计师们，向活动家门介绍着政治家们。每大约二十分钟左右，他便会退到一个壁龛里，倚靠在墙上看起来一副精疲力竭的样子，然后拿出一瓶小扁酒瓶喝一大口。

“如果你不是喝这个喝的这么频繁，我还以为你是在喝复方汤剂。” 当他从壁龛里出来时，哈利抓住了他。兰马洛克看起来吓了一跳。

“哈利！” 他还在拿着他的小扁酒瓶，“这是提神剂，看，你可以闻一闻。” 他拧开了瓶盖，把酒瓶递给了哈利，后者微笑了起来。

“没事的，我相信你。”

某种光亮在兰马洛克的眼睛里闪烁起来，不过在哈利能够分析它们前就转瞬即逝了。

“我昨晚睡得有些晚了。你把我逮个正着。”

“我想跟你聊聊天。” 哈利说。

“听起来很有趣，谈些什么呢？”

哈利耸了耸肩膀，这让他感觉好像又回到了十四岁向秋·张询问金色飞贼的时候。

“你想找个时间一起吃顿晚餐吗？“

兰马洛克看起来大吃一惊，他的表情甚至夸张到有些滑稽了。

“晚餐？像一场……约会那样？”

哈利点点头。

“我以为你是个直男？” 兰马洛克问道。

“呃……我不是？”

兰马洛克咬了咬嘴唇，他沉默了很长的时间，以至于哈利都要准备说这只是个玩笑罢了。而这时兰马洛克终于开口了。

“好吧，我是个直男。” 他说道。

“哦，好吧。” 哈利说。

“不过我很想了解你，你能接受吗？”

哈利毫不犹豫地点了点头。

“当然可以！”

兰马洛克露出了一个微笑。

“一起喝咖啡怎么样，明天下午？”

“好的，很棒。”

“我最好走了。纳威·隆巴顿看起来已经在角落里受尽煎熬了。”

“哦，当然，快去吧，主持人。” 兰马洛克离开前向哈利瞥了一眼，哈利敢说这是调情，然后消失在了人群中。哈利想，他为什么要在说自己是直男前停顿那么长时间呢？而且作为一个直男却一直盯着一个同性的嘴唇看那么长时间这绝对不正常！

­

“所以你的计划是，让他爱上兰马洛克，然后你向他坦白你的身份，然后噼里啪啦嘭就成功了？” 潘西倚在巨石阵矗立的石头上问道。

“哦不，他只会觉得自己收到了背叛，然后更加恨我。”

“所以呢……？”

“所以我让他和兰马洛克成为 **朋友** ，这样就不是占他的便宜了。然后在我死前的一个月，我会告诉他我是谁，他的愤怒就会因为我可怜的，卧床不起的样子减轻了。”

“他会在你的弥留之际向你倾诉他的爱意。”

“然后我们会举行一个小型的，有品味的婚礼。新郎的妈妈会穿着香奈儿。”

“这是不是意味着你不会再像个无头苍蝇一样到处忙活，试图把你清单里的所有事情都打上一个勾？”

“不。” 德拉科说，“ 因为这个计划是行不通的。”

“行不通吗？” 潘西问。

“行不通。说真的，潘西。即使他爱上了兰马洛克，在他发现我是德拉科的那一瞬间，他就会觉得我令人作呕的。”

“ 所以这一切有什么意义？” 德拉科将他的额头靠在一块历经风吹日晒的史前石头上。

“这是为了你，潘西。一定要有个计划，这样你才不会发疯”

潘西整洁的黑发垂到了她的唇彩上，他们静静地对视了一会儿。

“你是我最好的朋友。” 她说。

“我无法——我无法想象，潘西，你知道我做不到。”

“我知道。”

“我很抱歉，你不应该面对这些。”

“别 **无聊** 了。”潘西抬起头看着天空眨了眨眼睛。

“如果你哭了，我可不会为你的睫毛膏负责。”

“你这个自私的混蛋。我真不知道我为什么会喜欢你。”

“大概因为我非常有钱，又潇洒英俊。”

“这些石头实在是太他妈单调了，我们可以走了吗？”

德拉科查询了一下笔记本。

“索尔兹伯里大教堂?”

”你这个书呆子。我们走吧。”

哈利第二天在对角巷的一个小咖啡厅中见到了兰马洛克。兰马洛克一如既往地穿着精致，他们要了咖啡，坐在了角落的一张桌子上。兰马洛克看起来异常地紧张。

“所以，” 哈利说，“ 你在英国住了多久了？”

兰马洛克拿出了他的小扁酒瓶。

“介意我喝一点提神剂吗？”

“你又没有睡好吗？”

兰马洛克只是笑了笑。他颤抖地喝了一大口，然后把小扁酒瓶放到了一旁。

“哈利……” 他皱了皱眉，“ 我有几个必须保守的秘密。”

“什么样的秘密？”哈利问道。兰马洛克毫不畏惧地迎着他的目光。

“很大的秘密，你能接受吗？”

哈利这时想到了德拉科·马尔福，他可以尝试可卡因和3P，还在大街上向陌生人施舍大笔钱财。如果马尔福能冒险，他也一定能。

“当然，没问题。”

兰马洛克看起来放松了下来。

“好的，如果接下来涉及到了一些我不能回答的问题，我就会说 **‘过’** 。”

“好的。” 哈利回答，“ 你为什么来到英国？”

“过。”

哈利笑了起来，再次尝试了一次。

“你是怎么和卢娜认识的？”

“过。”

“有什么事情是你可以告诉我的？”

“想法，而不是事实。”

哈利思考了一下。

“你是怎么……看待我的？” 他问道。

哈利确定兰马洛克给他的眼神绝对是在调情。

“好吧，显然你很帅。”

“很明显吗?” 哈利问。

“十分明显。” 兰马洛克坚定地说。“除此之外……我还喜欢你能理解我的幽默感。因为人们并不总是能理解。”

“为什么不能？”

“我想是因为，除了幽默以外，你必须得相信这个讲笑话的人不是个混蛋才可以。”

“很多人认为你是个混蛋吗？”

“是的。“

“为什么？“

“因为我的确是个混蛋，至少曾经是个混蛋，也许现在也是？我也不知道。“

“在我看来你不像是一个混蛋。” 哈利说，“你看起来很有自知之明。”

兰马洛克脸红了，把目光移向了别处。

“你呢，哈利？你有什么秘密吗？”

“有几个吧。” 哈利说，“你想听听吗？”

“就像这样？”

“就像这样。”

“那你说吧。” 兰马洛克说。

“我感到不开心。”

兰马洛克靠在椅子上。

“为什么？“

“就是这样。”哈利说，“我也不知道为什么，明明一切都很顺利。”

“我以前也这样过，在学校的时候，因为我不能让我的朋友们和我足够亲密，而成为真正的朋友。”

“我有很棒的朋友们。”

兰马洛克突然闭上了眼睛，表情扭曲了一下。

“你没事吧？” 哈利问。

“头疼。”

“你应该多睡一会儿的。”

“一个白天的时间太短了。”兰马洛克揉了揉太阳穴，“抱歉，呃，好的，我没事了。”

“你需要……？”

“没事，我已经好了。苏格拉底——我想是苏格拉底吧——他曾经说过：他在生病的时候和健康的时候一样迷人。显然，他的客人们永远不知道他的真实感受是什么，因为他的外在行为从来没有改变过。”

“你生病了吗？”

“不，不，我只是……” 他笑了起来，“喜欢受到关注。我们继续来谈谈你吧，听起来你需要做出一些改变。”

“是的。” 哈利说，“ 这也是我为什么把你约出来的原因。有一个学校里一直和我作对的讨厌的家伙好像又再次回到了我的生活中。但是他，看起来好像……一直在尝试一些新事物。这真他妈的很烦，真的。而且他一直不断地想约我出去。”

兰马洛克挑起一侧的眉毛。

“怎么，你想让我嫉妒吗？

“不！我只是在想，如果 **他** 都能做出这些冒险，那我也一定能。”哈利在想起德拉科·讨厌的·马尔福时，眼神有些飘忽不定。“他真是个最令人难以忍受的蠢货。”

兰马洛克的表情几乎是愉悦的平淡。在他提起马尔福的时候，罗恩和赫敏的表情从来都不是平淡的。

“顺便说一句，我不是在说一些像是什么校园霸凌之类的事情。尽管他的确那么做了。我的意思是说，那个家伙是个真正的食死徒，伏地魔曾住在他的 **家** 里。”

“我不确定我是否跟上了你的思路。” 兰马洛克说。

“他在我朋友的人体写生课上当裸模！”

兰马洛克看起来有点困惑。

“我明白了。” 他说道，“他……很狡猾？”

“如果你认识他，你会明白的。”

兰马洛克的表情又扭曲了一下。

“你没事吧？是又头疼了吗？”

“是的，” 他说，“等我一下。” 兰马洛克再一次揉了揉太阳穴，他的呼吸有一些吃力。然后当他终于抬起头时，他正在微笑。“这么说，你的这个老同学引发了一场由来已久的竞争，现在你想要在他及时行乐的方面超越他?”

哈利大笑起来。

“你说到点子上了。”

“我不知道这样的改变是否正确，哈利。”

“你这是什么意思？”

兰马洛克若有所思地喝了一小口咖啡。

“我觉得你应该写下所有那些令你快乐的事情——一些琐碎的事情，比如像夏日中的薄荷茶，或者屋顶的花园。和一些更宏观的计划，比如说多花时间陪一陪家人——哦!抱歉。”

“没关系的，韦斯莱一家就像是我的家人。”

“好吧，然后一旦你列下了这张清单，你就可以找到更多的办法。”

“你让这听起来很简单。”

“我喜欢有一个计划。”

“我更像是个行动先于思考的人，那种总是后悔自己当初没有制定好计划的类型。”

兰马洛克笑了笑。

“但是我很钦佩这一点。我的理智要大于勇气。” 突然，他倒抽了一口冷气，将他的头埋在了桌子上，“真是见鬼了。”

“你有去看过治疗师吗？”哈利开始感到非常的担心。兰马洛克吸了一口气，发出轻轻的嘶嘶声。

“看过了。”他说道，“没什么大事，只是——就像是他妈的把癞蛤蟆放在乳头上那么疼——真是尴尬。”

“不要感到尴尬。”

“我觉得我必须得长话短说了，真的很抱歉。” 兰马洛克说。

“哦，没关系，你需要我送你回家吗？”

“不，不用。” 兰马洛克摇摇晃晃地站了起来，“我真的很喜欢这次的聊天。”

“我也是。”

“记得要写那个清单。”

“我会的，我还能见到你吗？”

兰马洛克朝他微笑。

“我很愿意。”

当那天晚上哈利来到安多米达的家的时候，马尔福正躺在一把扶手椅上，显然是正在缓解他的宿醉痛苦。

“德拉科和我正在玩一个沉默游戏。“ 泰迪说。

“你输了，泰迪。” 马尔福说道。

“看起来你有一个绝妙的夜晚。” 哈利说。

“没错。”马尔福缓缓地站了起来，“好吧，我该走了。”

“你难道没有听说醒酒魔药吗？”

“世界上没有那么多的醒酒魔药。”

“什么是‘醒酒’？”泰迪问道。

“好吧，接下来就看你的了，波特。”

“我才不是那个过了头一天晚上还明显醉醺醺的人。”

马尔福平静地看着他，哈利不知道一个注视还可以如此的平静，但是马尔福却做到了。

“明天见，泰迪。” 他最终说。

“我们还能再去一次游乐园吗？”

马尔福畏缩了一下。

“嗯我不这么觉得，博物馆怎么样？”

“好的。” 泰迪顺从地说。

“所以你今天晚上又做了什么荒唐的事情？” 哈利问。

“我本来打算好去骑马的，但我想我大概把他排到了太后面的位置。” 他皱起了脸，“我真是太蠢了。” 他睁开了眼睛，“晚安了，波特，好好享受和泰迪在一起的时光吧。”

哈利对于马尔福如此和颜悦色的回答感到十分惊讶。之后马尔福离开了，边走还边碰倒了一些家具。


	6. #63 在地下仓库狂欢，跳舞跳到精疲力竭

“进行的怎么样？”潘西问道。他们正在牛津大学植物园。而潘西正在吃一个冰淇淋。 **（遗愿清单#75. 在牛津大学植物园吃一个冰淇淋，就像在霍格沃兹开学前的那个暑假父亲给我买的那个一样。）** 但是自从上个月开始，德拉科的鼻子已经闻不出任何的味道，并且最近他甚至感到食物都难以下咽了。他感到食欲不振，甚至一想到吃就直犯恶心。所以潘西代替他吃了冰淇淋，而德拉科只能以沉重的心情翻阅了一遍他的遗愿清单，划掉了所有跟食物相关的项目。

“进行的不错。”他回答道。“我妈妈刚开始感到有点尴尬，不过在喝了几杯红酒后，她们就又像老朋友一样聊起天来了。”

“那很好。“

“这样我就放心了。” 德拉科说。他一直担心安多米达不会像原谅他那样轻易地原谅他的母亲。但是事实证明，安多米达是一个希望和解与宽容的人。这让德拉科心里的石头终于落了下来。他真的很不愿意去想象他的妈妈在他的葬礼上无依无靠的样子。他知道潘西会竭尽所能去安慰她，但是潘西已经做了太多太多了。他有时可以透过房子单薄的墙壁，听见潘西低低的啜泣声，然而他从来没有提起过它。

“那和波特进行的怎么样呢？”

“我喜欢他。” 德拉科说。

“那个救世主？你不是认真的吧？”

“真的。他很有趣，还有些伤感？我想他需要拯救。” 德拉科叹了一口气。他以兰马洛克的身份，每周都会和哈利见几次面。哈利会被他的笑话逗乐，会赞美他，会向他吐露自己的隐私。他采纳了德拉科的建议，并且写了一份长长的清单，这让他感到很开心。他和德拉科——兰马洛克——一起经历了这一切，寻找着可以让哈利把欢乐融入他的生活的办法。

“也许你应该辞职。” 德拉科告诉他。

“那是份不错的工作。” 哈利说。

“但是你并不享受它。”

“我一直想当一名敖罗。我没有什么其他想做的了。”

德拉科耸耸肩。

“可是这会让你的工作和生活失去平衡，而这对你来说很重要。”

哈利笑了起来。

“你以前都去哪里了？要是你能早点出现在我的生命中，我早就可以用上你的人生智慧了，至少在我四年前准备是否当一名敖罗的时候。”

这可真叫人有些仓皇失措，当哈利讲出这样的话的时候。

德拉科曾经希望哈利能够喜欢兰马洛克，但他却没有意识到自己最后会多么喜欢哈利。哈利并不像他预料的那样傲慢自大，或是沾沾自喜，或是自命不凡，或是及其渴望引人瞩目。相反，他发现哈利是一个极富同情心，忠诚，有趣，充满好奇心的人。他发现和哈利一起喝咖啡的时光仿佛是他整个一周中最激动人心的时刻，他发现自己在卢娜的派对上总是忍不住地将眼神飘向哈利，同时也吸引了他的目光，冲着他傻笑，好像他们是老朋友似的。而哈利看起来也有同样的感觉，当他们在德拉科和卢娜举办的各种派对上相遇时，哈利总是表现得很开心，甚至是很放松的，因为有他陪伴在他的身边。

而这让两个哈利间的对比变得愈发鲜明了。

当德拉科的病痛同样地困扰着兰马洛克时，哈利是那么的同情与关怀。而如果哈利遇上的是同样感到不舒服的自己时，哈利只会对着他的饮酒习惯冷嘲热讽。这种对比甚至是有些令人着迷：一个相同的动作，德拉科和兰马洛克却能引起哈利如此截然不同的反应。

潘西想让德拉科舔一口她的冰淇淋。

“不用了，谢谢。”

“你真是瘦的令人嫉妒。” 潘西说道。

“看来这是个时髦的死亡诅咒。”

“呃……”

“我觉得我现在大概已经超过了”性感的瘦“的尺度了。”

潘西上下打量着他。

“还不算吧，你的清单中还有什么关于性的挑战吗？”

“ **#15. 和一个我爱的人上床。** ”

“第15条！那可是很靠前啊！”

“不过还没发生，不是吗？”

潘西咬了一小口冰淇淋蛋筒的边缘。

“我可以和你一起睡，如果你愿意的话。” 她说。

“潘西。” 德拉科有些感动地说。

“你在考虑些什么？”

“你是一个男孩所能幻想出的最好的样子，但我还是怀疑我是否能对着你硬起来，毕竟你的曲线是这么优美。”

“那你可以和布雷斯一起。”

德拉科再次躺回了草坪上。

“那我们得先告诉他这件事。”

“我告诉了阿斯托里亚。”潘西说。德拉科瞬间笔直地坐了起来。

“你背叛了我？”

“哦，不要这么自私，我都快要发疯了，只能一个人独自悲伤。”

德拉科生气地瞪着她。

“她在我旁边表现得一直非常正常，我敢打赌她一点也不伤心。”

“她表现得很正常，是因为你让她这么做的。”

德拉科明白，他不能真正的责怪潘西向阿斯托里亚伸出援助之手。他知道这对潘西已经有多艰难，因为不管怎样潘西也总不能来找德拉科倾诉，说一旦德拉科死了，她会感受到多么地痛苦。

“你觉得我应该和布雷斯一起睡觉吗？” 他问道。

“不。” 潘西回答。“ 我觉得你应该和波特一起睡。”

“我感觉你好像话中有话”

“我感觉你爱上他了。”

“这可真是个强有力的结论，帕金森小姐。”

“他需要拯救吗？我想你话里的意思大概是‘ 要是能把他带回家，然后替他梳理头发，然后傻傻地跟他一起上床就好了。’”

“哦那他一定会被发刷的样子吓死的。”德拉科说。

“他必须得爱上你。”潘西说，“ **他必须要。** ”

德拉科闭上了眼睛，感受着左眼后的抽痛。

“别 **无聊** 了，潘西。”

“我只是觉得把泰迪一个人留在马尔福身边不太安全。”哈利说。安多米达噘起了嘴唇。“不是因为他是食死徒的原因!”

“他是无罪的，哈利。” 安多米达说道。

“他酗酒!”

“他没有。”

“他走路都走不成直线，他几乎每天都醉到不省人事，他一直在他的口袋里放着那个小扁酒瓶，他脱下夹克时我都看到它的轮廓了!”

“听着，我得承认德拉科最近看起来是有一点……精神不太好，但你要知道他一直都睡不太好。”

“他整晚都在地下仓库狂欢！”

“那只有一次，他只不过是尝试一下。”安多米达说，尽管哈利觉得她已经逐渐开始明白他的意思了，“他总是有些精神紧张。”

“我不知道这意味着什么，”哈利说，“他太不负责任了，不应该让他单独和泰迪待在一起。”

好像是特地为了强调他的观点似的，这时泰迪突然地尖叫起来：“奶奶！！！”

他和马尔福正在楼上玩骑士棋。哈利早就和安多米达说过不要把泰迪一个人留在马尔福身边。

安多米达一个箭步就冲上了楼梯，他们两个人立刻来到了楼上。

“泰迪！我的甜心！发生什么事了？”

马尔福昏倒在旁边的地板上。

“梅林啊。” 哈利说，“ 他又醉倒了。”

安多米达立刻冲上去把泰迪抱在怀里，给了哈利一个既内疚又恼怒的眼神。

“发生了什么？” 她问泰迪。

“他说他感到不太舒服，然后就晕倒了。”

哈利拿起魔杖指向了马尔福。

“快快复苏。”

马尔福的眼皮颤抖了一下，然后睁开了眼睛，当他看到哈利的魔杖时便挣扎着想要坐起来。

“怎么……”

“你真有胆量，马尔福。”

“哈利，把你的魔杖拿开。”安多米达说，哈利只好不情不愿地放下了魔杖。马尔福的身体瞬间放松了，他向后一倒，脑袋重重地撞在地板上。

“我晕倒了。” 他说。

“你醉倒了。”

“先让我把泰迪放到床上，然后我们需要谈一谈这个。”

“德拉科会没事吗？”

马尔福没有回答，他只是把脸埋在自己的手里。

“他会没事的，泰迪。“ 哈利说。

“德拉科？” 泰迪问。

“我没事。” 德拉科在一阵长久的停顿后说道，他的声音有些听不真切。

安多米达带着泰迪离开了房间。

“坐起来。” 哈利说。

“给我点时间。”

“安多米拉似乎觉得你是个重视家庭的……改过自新……的人。但是我甚至不知道，你本应该照顾好泰迪的，但你却喝的不省人事，这真的是太不负责任了。”

“我他妈的没有喝酒！”

“我刚跟安多米达说过，她似乎终于开始同意我的观点了。泰迪刚才真是吓坏了。”

马尔福用手肘支撑着自己坐了起来。

“安多米达开始同意你了？”

“如果她之前不同意，她一会儿也会同意的！”

马尔福又重新躺了回去，费力地呼吸着，看起来他的嘴里好像在数着什么数字。

“马尔福——”

“等她回来我会解释的，行吗？只是给我一点时间。”

“好吧。”

哈利坐到了泰迪的一把小椅子上，双臂交叉到胸前。

这是个十分漫长的半小时，直到安多米达终于回到了房间。

“德拉科。” 她开口说。

“我有些事需要告诉你。”马尔福踉踉跄跄地爬了起来，他必须得扶住墙才能避免自己不要摔倒。

“先让我给你倒一杯咖啡吧。”

“我没有喝酒。” 马尔福说。

“先来喝一杯咖啡。” 安德米拉温柔地说。他挽住了马尔福的手臂扶着他走到了楼下。哈利紧跟在后面，试图感到一丝胜利的喜悦。然而这却比想象的要艰难许多，因为马尔福看起来是那么消瘦和痛苦，就像他在审判的时候那样。

他们来到了厨房的餐桌前坐下，安多米达拿出了几个咖啡杯。马尔福一直低垂着脑袋。

“德拉科。” 安德米拉说道，“ 你知道我很爱——”

“几个月前，我被一个致命的诅咒击中了。”马尔福打断道。

紧接着是一片悄无声息的沉默。

“你是什么意思，一个致命的诅咒？” 安多米达问。

“我最近的情况恶化了。”马尔福抬起头望着她，“ 我很抱歉。也许我不应该这样闯入泰迪的生命中，就像是……呃算了，我很抱歉我吓到他了。”

“德拉科。” 哈利有些语塞，不知道该说些什么。“你不会——你确定吗？”

德拉科点了点头，没有看向他。

“你还剩下多少时间了？”

“不到四个月吧。”

哈利感到自己的皮肤打了个颤，安多米达靠到了她的椅背上。

“没有什么破解方法吗？”

德拉科摇了摇头。

“这会很痛吗？” 安多米达问。

德拉科笑了起来。

“见鬼了般的痛。我真是不可置信地勇敢啊。” 他的表情变得非常严肃起来，“我理解你为什么不愿意让泰迪再接触我了，但我得确定你和我妈妈——” 他的声音有些破碎，“我不想她那么……孤单……她还不知道……。”

“我该走了。” 哈利说道。

“所以这就是你一直做这些事情的原因。” 安多米达说，“攀岩什么之类的。”

德拉科发出了一个有些悲剧性的声音，哈利甚至怀疑他快要笑了出来。

“因为我的缓刑，我没法去旅游。我只能尝试着去做些其他的事情了。” 他停顿道，“我一直很喜欢旅行。”

哈利呆呆地站在一旁，而德拉科终于看向了他。

“我很抱歉。” 哈利说，“ 我不应该认为……”

德拉科又笑了起来。

“你大概不会知道能证明你是错的是件多么令人心满意足的事情，这让英年早逝都看起来是值得的了。”

哈利有些不知所措。

“我很抱歉。” 他只好再说了一遍。

德拉科朝他微笑，那是一个充满迷惑性，又温暖的微笑。

“如果我认为你在照顾泰迪的时候喝得酩酊大醉，我也会觉得你是个混蛋。”

“纳西莎。” 安多米达一直静静地盯着自己的咖啡，“你打算什么时候告诉纳西莎？”

德拉科把脸埋在手里。

“我不知道。” 他嘟囔道。

“我想——我应该走了。”

他跌跌撞撞地走到壁炉前，用飞路粉回到了格里莫广场，他们似乎谁也没有注意到他。


	7. #71 探访罪恶的巢穴，然后像一个受难的诗人那样吸鸦片

“德拉科·马尔福快要死了。” 哈利见到兰马洛克时毫无开场白地直接说道。他已经把这件事告诉了罗恩和赫敏。（“这太糟糕了!”赫敏回答。罗恩则保持了沉默）但他一回家后就发现自己还是更渴望能与兰马洛克谈心。这是从什么时候开始的呢？什么时候兰马洛克变成了那个他相处起来最舒适最信任的人了呢？

“你学校里的死对头？” 兰马洛克问。

“是的。”

“那你一定乐坏了吧。”

“你怎么能这么想？” 哈利语无伦次地说。

兰马洛克看起来困惑不解。

“你不希望他死掉吗？”

“当然不！在战争时我救过他的命，他也救过我的，这是真的。虽然是以一种不那么明显的方式，但这仍然能显露出他不是一个坏人。”

兰马洛克喝了一小口热柠檬水（他从前几周开始就已经戒掉了咖啡。）

“你不是在六年级的时候试图杀了他吗？”

“我从来没有告诉过你这个。” 哈利吓了一跳。

兰马洛克脸红了起来。

“是卢娜，卢娜向我提到过。我是这么知道这件事的。“

“哦，好吧，我没有试图杀死他，当我看到那道咒语做了什么的时候，我也吓坏了。“

兰马洛克用他不安的棕色眼睛若有所思地看着他，这让哈利感到有一些不舒服。

“他中了某种慢性的死亡诅咒。” 哈利说，“他只有四个月的时间了，我感觉很糟糕。”

“为什么要这么觉得？”

“因为那是我的错！”

兰马洛克吃惊地扬起眉毛。

“你怎么会这么认为？“

“因为！因为我知道在战后人人都恨马尔福。我的意思是，他的父亲在阿兹卡班被谋杀了，每个人都知道这点。“

“自然原因。” 兰马洛克嘟囔道。

“拜托。他的头部被重物击中了，我看过报告。”

兰马洛克的脸色变得煞白。哈利提醒自己他没有经历过那场战争，他可能并不能像哈利那样将一些暴力的事件当作平淡无奇的事情。

“听着，重点是，我应该……我不知道，我应该……不管是谁诅咒了他，那都是因为那场战争的原因——我在他的审判上为他辩护过……他的确是个混蛋，但他并不 **邪恶** 。”

“我真的不明白这为什么会是你的错，哈利。”

“我责怪他是个酒鬼。他生病了，我却试图让安多米达阻止他见泰迪。”

“也许他确实不应该见泰迪。” 兰马洛克说，“ 当德拉科死去的时候那一定会让他很难过。他把时间都花在泰迪的身上，这真是太自私了。”

哈利皱起了眉头。

“得了吧，兰姆。他应该能和家人一起度过最后的几个月。我真是个十足的混蛋。”

“这真是令人惊讶。” 兰马洛克说道。哈利大笑了起来，而兰马洛克也对着哈利微笑，他的笑容是那么的可爱。

德拉科也有着一个那样可爱的微笑——他和泰迪在一起的时候就会展现出这样的笑容，而不是他那自以为聪明、刻薄时那种可怕的傻笑。哈利用手捋了捋头发。

“只是……我觉得我曾 **经历** 过死亡。所以我以个人角度不会，在马尔福死去后思念他，但是泰迪会感到很难过，而这也会让我很难过。我和泰迪的关系很亲密，你知道吗？战争孤儿什么的。如果德拉科·马尔福是他的小天狼星呢？”

兰马洛克退开了从远方凝视着他，他瘪了瘪嘴，眉头轻轻皱起。

“所以你并不关心马尔福会不会死去，” 他说，“你只是在概念层面上不希望他死罢了。”

“差不多吧？” 哈利说，这说法并不完全正确，但他不知道如何才能更好解释自己的看法。

兰马洛克咬紧了牙关，看起来很痛苦。

“又是头痛？”

“什么？”

“你是又在头痛了吗？你看起来很苦恼。”

“哦，是的。” 兰马洛克，“ 这很疼。” 他皱了皱眉，“我不确定我是不是个和你讨论这个话题的合适人选。”

“哦？为什么？”

“我——我也不知道，只是这么觉得。”

“你真的帮助了我许多。” 哈利说，“ 能和你谈心真的很高兴。”

“哦。”兰马洛克向他微笑，尽管那看起来十分虚弱，“好吧，我很愿意乐于助人。”

“我只是感到有些……伤心，当一个长得好看的人死去的时候。” 哈利沉思道。

“你认为他长得好看吗？”

“哦，是的。他 **很** 性感。”

兰马洛克惊恐地看着他。

“所以你是喜欢他咯？”

哈利摇了摇头。

“并不是。我永远也不太能接受那些关于食死徒的事情。”

“永远也不能吗？” 兰马洛克心不在焉地搅动着他的饮料，“即使他已经改过自新了？即使他已经为曾经做过的事情感到悔过了？”

“事实上我认为他已经改变了许多，” 哈利说道，“别再管这些了，总之我肯定不会和一个食死徒约会的。那在他他妈的手臂上，兰姆。你知道，那是个某种类似血色交易的黑魔标记。”

兰马洛克的右手紧紧攥住左手的袖子，那里是黑魔标记所烙印的地方。

“哦，这可以让人理解。”

“兰马洛克……你其实不是直的吧？”

兰马洛克的眼睛飞快地瞥了他一眼。

“过。”他已经有几周没有再用过 ‘过’ 了。通常他都不会提到它，他们一直在一起谈论有关哈利的事情，谈论一些抽象的想法，或者谈论魁地奇。

“我喜欢你。” 哈利说。“非常喜欢。”

兰马洛克叹了一口气。

“哈利……” 他开始更快速地搅拌着他的饮料，尽管他完全没有这没做的必要。“我们来谈论一些其他的事情吧。”

“好吧。” 哈利勉强地回答。“你下一次的聚会在什么时候呢？”

第二天阿斯托里亚和潘西一起来探望了德拉科。

“规则一” 德拉科说，“不要对此表现得很 **无聊** 。”

“我还从来没来过这，不是吗？” 阿斯托里亚平静地说，他们现在正在一个屋顶酒吧里。 **（遗愿清单#28.参观一个伊斯坦布尔的屋顶酒吧。）** 虽然伊斯灵顿不是伊斯坦布尔，但这总比什么都没有强，尽管这里实在是太他妈的冷了。德拉科总是感到很寒冷，并且他现在开始对魔法会感到一种敏感的疼痛，所以他现在不再能使用保暖咒了。他穿了件厚厚的山羊绒大衣，戴了好几条围巾，但是这里的景色证明他做的一切都是值得的。

“所以你和波特进行的怎么样？” 潘西问道。

“很不好。显然他对整个食死徒的事情都感到很反感。”

“不要这么说。”

“那你会放弃吗？” 阿斯托里亚问。

“我从大约六年级开始的时候就已经放弃了。” 德拉科诚实地说，“其他一切不过就是一个返场而已。”

“德拉科认为自己就是某种悲剧中的女英雄，比如说朱丽叶那样。” 潘西说。

“你怎么敢这么说，潘西。你知道我有多看重我的男子气概。”

“现在他知道你生病了，波特不会发现兰马洛克也有相同的症状吗？” 阿斯托里亚问道。

德拉科紧张地耸了耸肩。他一直很很担心这一点。他已经很努力的在每次头痛欲裂的时候在桌子底下攥紧拳头，以试图掩盖脸上扭曲的表情。但这现在这已经不再那么容易做到了，特别是他的头痛已经 变得愈来愈严重，并且他开始时不时地流鼻血。

“我只能指望着哈利天生的健忘能力可以让我度过难关。”

“哦，亲爱的 **哈利** 。” 潘西说道。

“有几个咒语可能会有帮助。” 阿斯托里亚说。“它们只能在小剂量下才能起作用，但是你可以把他们存起来，等到你和他见面的时候再用，你会没事的。这里有一瓶头痛药，和一瓶止咳药，它们会派上用场的。”

“她比我们聪明，不是吗？”德拉科问潘西。

“替你自己说说话吧。”潘西说，但她用闪烁的眼神看向阿斯托里亚。

阿斯托里亚和潘西，德拉科想，他想到了一个点子。他决定立刻执行它。

“ **#212. 像个变态一样地看两个女孩接吻。** ” 德拉科说，“ 快来让我放纵一下？”

她们用相同的心领神会的眼神望着他。

“好吧，既然你快死了的话。” 潘西说。

“我们能拒绝你的临终请求吗？” 阿斯托里亚问。

“不要这么冷酷无情。” 德拉科说。

潘西放下她的饮料，转向了阿斯托里亚。

“你今天看起来很美。”她说。

“你也是。” 阿斯托里亚回答。

她们拥抱在一起，来了个漫长的舌吻。德拉科掏出了手机，这是他应杰克的要求买的。他们一天会发好几次短信。

_杰克：今晚是满月！_

_德拉科：小心狼人哦。_

_杰克：lol_

阿斯托里亚从这个吻中挣脱出来。

“你根本就没看，德拉科。”

“嗯？哦，有一些事情耽搁了，你们也许得再来一次。”

阿斯托里亚翻了个白眼，潘西淫荡地咧嘴一笑。

“你真的要死了吗？” 泰迪问。

“恐怕是的。”

泰迪皱起了脸。德拉科躺在沙发上，而泰迪跪在他旁边的地板上。尽管自从他告诉安多米达关于诅咒的事后，日子明显变得无聊了许多(他不断发现她总是泪眼朦胧地看着他)，不过这也是有好处的。他已经不再带泰迪一起出去玩了，如今要他要离开都床已经够难的了，而且他一直他觉得全身沉重得像铅锤一样。

在楼下，安多米达正在与他的母亲谈话。他知道应该自己亲自告诉她的，但他还是一如既往地懦弱。

“会很疼吗？” 泰迪问。

“是的。”

“我会死吗？”

“很有可能的。”

“我不想要你死。”

“我已经考虑到这点了”

泰迪开始哭了起来，所以德拉科把它抱到了沙发上，然后给他讲了亚瑟王的故事。

“看，所有那些骑士们也都死去了。特里斯坦，兰马洛克，还有高文。”

“我会想你的。”

“我也会想你的，泰迪。” 德拉科说，并思考着他的母亲什么时候会上楼来。她的状态肯定不会有多好，但她绝对不会在他的面前哭泣。这一点她一直都考虑的很周到。

她在大约十分钟后上了楼，德拉科几乎已经快睡着了，尽管泰迪正在拽着他的头发。

“德拉科。” 她的声音听起来还算正常。

“妈妈。”

“你应该早一点告诉我的。”

“我只是希望事情在不得不改变前，一切还能保持原样。”

德拉科坐了起来，仍然抱着泰迪。

“你至少还有安多米达。” 他说。

“难道没有解决办法了吗？”

德拉科摇了摇头。他的母亲走过来坐到了他的身旁，然后给了他一个拥抱。她没有说任何 **无聊** 的话。她只是拥抱着他，继续地一直拥抱着他，直到泰迪扭动着从德拉科的腿上挣脱出来，跑到了楼下。她拥抱了他如此长的时间，以至于德拉科在她的臂膀都已经睡着了——或者晕倒了——这两者有时很难去辨认。等到他醒来时，他们两人都正躺在沙发上，互相搂抱着。而哈利正站在门口，接着他清了清嗓子。

“安多米达让我告诉你晚餐已经准备好了，如果你想留下来吃的话。”

“我不能。” 德拉科说，“我得和斯莱特林们一起去鸦片馆。”

“你不是还在干那档子狗屎的事儿吧?” 哈利问。德拉科觉得他的母亲变得僵硬了，这可能因为她是个淑女，以前从来没听过“狗屎”这个词。

“鸦片是止痛剂，哈利。还有什么时候会比在痛苦中的时候去试试它更好呢？”

“哦，好吧。” 哈利说。它看向了德拉科的母亲。“你会留下来吃晚餐吗？纳西莎。”

德拉科感觉他的心脏突然砰砰直跳起来，这完全不同于他爬上阁楼卧室的楼梯时的那种难受的感觉。不，那是一种截然不同的感受。哈利对待他母亲的方式是充满尊敬的，这真的感觉很好。

“谢谢。”他的母亲礼貌地说，“我很愿意。”


	8. #15 和某个我爱的人上床

  


  


在下一次德拉科安排好与潘西和阿斯托里亚见面的时候，达芙妮也来了。

  


“阿斯托里亚！” 德拉科指责地说。

  


“她是我的姐姐，德拉科。你不能指望我能向她保守住这样的秘密。“

  


“布雷斯也来了。” 达芙妮说。德拉科愤怒地发出了一声受到背叛的抱怨声。

  


“你们这些混蛋。”

  


德拉科的卧室的门打了开来，布雷斯闲逛了进来，接着是后面紧跟着的米里森。

  


“米里在门口听到你们的谈话了。” 布雷斯说。

  


“不是吧！”

  


“所以你要死了，嗯？” 布雷斯说，“ 这个故事实在有点虎头蛇尾啊，在经历了所有学校里的那堆破事儿后你都活下来了，你觉得呢？”

  


他懒洋洋地在靠在楼梯旁，米里森则小心地推开了德拉科桌面上地所有东西，然后跳到桌子上翘着二郎腿坐了下来。

  


“你们这群人真是太他妈的糟糕了。”德拉科转向潘西，“所以现在整栋房子的人都已经知道了？”

  


“除了……”

  


“格雷戈里。” 德拉科说。

  


接下来是一阵长久的沉默。

  


“你必须得告诉他。” 阿斯托里亚说。

  


德拉科发出了一声夸张的拉长声。

  


“喔——这是我该做的吗？真——的吗？”

  


立刻有人发出了一声尖刻的抗议。

  


“不要做一个巨婴，德拉科！” 潘西说道。

  


“你难道没从梦游到黑暗君主的军队里时学到什么东西吗？” 布雷斯问。

  


“他应该知道这些。” 阿斯托里亚说。

  


“这简直是像要活生生地把绷带撕下来。” 达芙妮说。

  


“你这个懦夫！” 米里森说。

  


“你脾气可真暴躁，米里。” 德拉科说，“ 还有布雷斯， 我不知道我年轻时候轻率行为是怎么回事。但是没关系，经过深思熟虑后，我决定我会去告诉格雷戈里我现在的情况。”

  


布雷斯和潘西一起将他从床上抱了下来，然后把他推向了门口。

  


“什么，现在就要？” 德拉科感到惊恐地说。

  


“你已经没有时间慢慢来了。” 布雷斯说。德拉科怒视着他。

  


“他一定会很 **无聊** 的，潘西。” 德拉科恳求道，“你知道他会的。”

  


“有时是人生就是很 **无聊** ，德拉科。”

  


  


  


  


事情是这样的，德拉科已经很久没有和格雷戈里说过话了。他一直希望格雷戈里能和西奥多·诺特一起搬走，而不是和他们住在一起。幸运的是，有许多其他的斯莱特林们都住在这栋房子里，所以德拉科可以在大部分的时间内避开他。

  


格雷戈里一直都没能从文森特的死中恢复过来。

  


德拉科敲了敲门。

  


“请进。” 格雷戈里用他低沉的嗓音说道。米里森冲他竖了一个大拇指，德拉科轻弹了她一下，然后走进了格雷戈里的房间。

  


格雷戈里正坐在他的桌子上，在一张纸上不知道在乱涂乱画些什么东西。他紧紧地攥住手中的笔，好像就像一个紧紧攥住刀叉的小孩。

  


“在涂色吗？格雷戈里。这可是相当先进的东西。”德拉科在能阻止自己之前就说了出来。格雷戈里扔掉了手中的笔，拳头嘎吱作响，看起来好像一个杀人犯。

  


“你他妈想要干什么，马尔福？”

  


“哦，啊，我有一些事得告诉你。”

  


格雷戈里停止了皱眉。

  


“我知道你是同性恋。” 他说。

  


“我——什么？你怎么知道的？”

  


“文森特在四年级的时候就发现了。”

  


“四年级？我自己都到六年级了才发现，你们为什么不告诉我？”

  


“哦是么？你觉得我们会收到你的什么回应？” 格雷戈里不悦地回答。

  


德拉科低头看着自己的脚趾。 **#6.为格雷戈里的童年而向他道歉。**

  


“我很抱歉。” 他嘟囔道。

  


“什么？”

  


“我很抱歉。” 德拉科更大声地再说了一遍，“我很抱歉在学校的时候一直像对待仆人一样对待你们。我很抱歉我让食死徒听起来很酷很刺激。我很抱歉。”

  


“这不是你对我做的。”格雷戈里说，“这是你对文森特做的。”

  


“我知道。”

  


“你知道？你知道吗？”格雷戈里猛地站了起来。这时德拉科才注意到他的身材是如此高大，并且他是如此的愤怒。“你从来没他妈的谈起过他，就好像他从来不存在过似的。他是因为你才加入的食死徒，他因为你才会死，而你就这么把他忘了！”

  


“我从没有忘记他。” 德拉科安静地说。

  


“那么你他妈的为什么从来没有谈起过他？”

  


“因为！因为那很——那很——那很 **无聊** ——”

  


他的眼前开始冒出黑点了。

  


格雷戈里怒气冲冲地说：“ 你从来不谈起他，因为你就是个卑劣的，恶心的混蛋，马尔福。”

  


德拉科感觉好像什么刺中了心口。像表演哑剧似的，他捂着伤口，戏剧性地抬头望向天空，就像一个殉道的圣人。

  


“哈！你就是来告诉我一些我他妈早就已经知道的事情的吗！你可真够伤人的！”

  


格雷戈里看起来要来打他了，那可能会杀了他的。德拉科的心脏砰砰直跳，他感到无法呼吸，因为恐惧，因为愤怒，因为愧疚，羞耻和狂怒。

  


这时门打了开来，潘西走了进来。

  


“格雷戈里，德拉科快要死了，他只有三个月的时间了。德拉科，别表现得像个混蛋。”

  


她又走了出去。

  


格雷戈里注视着他。

  


“什么？”

  


“一个慢性的死亡诅咒。” 德拉科说，“顺便说一句，你得提防着那些人，尤其是那些显然恨着我们的人。谁会想到这些呢？”

  


格雷戈里看起来似乎崩溃了，他坐回了床上，双手抱住头。

  


“你快要死了？”

  


“是的，没错，只是想让你知道。现在你知道了，所以我就——”

  


“不会再有活着的人记着我的童年了。” 格雷戈里说。

  


德拉科费力地呼吸着。

  


“好吧。”他说，“这可真是令人作呕地富有见地。”

  


“哦，天哪！” 格雷戈里开始哭泣起来，“哦，天哪！”

  


德拉科尝试着打开门把手，但是它却锁上了，而他把自己的魔杖落到了他的卧室里。

  


“潘西。”他悄声说，“快让我出去。我的眼泪快掉下了。”

  


“别做个混蛋。” 潘西从门缝里说道。

  


“我想念文森特了，” 格雷戈里抽噎道，“我想念他了！”

  


“听着，格雷戈里，拜托了，振作起来。”

  


“你对我们就是个混蛋——”

  


德拉科用手掌根部揉着眼睛，试图能摆脱那里的疼痛。

  


“我知道，我搞砸了，行吗，我知道了。”

  


“我们曾那么崇拜你。“格雷戈里抽泣道，”我们一直到处跟着你去任何地方。“

  


德拉科想起了Seven，他曾教他如何吸气，呼气。但是那很困难，因为他的嗓子已经完全堵住了，他感觉自己快要因窒息而死了。

  


“我觉得我要晕倒了……“ 他说，紧接着他就晕倒在了地上。

  


  


  


当他醒来的时候，他正躺在他的床上，潘西正在用勺子给他喂水，他转过头看向她。

  


“嘿。” 她说，“ 你感觉怎么样？”

  


“很糟糕，格雷戈里怎么样？”

  


“他——” 潘西停顿了一下，“我们会好好照顾他的。他不应该那样对你，德拉科。”

  


“他应该的，不是吗？现在不这么做，以后就没有时间了。”

  


潘西抚摸着他的头发，她总是这么做，自从他小时候起就是这样。他闭上了眼睛，试图回忆起他在受到诅咒前的时光，他该感谢这一切吗？

  


“潘西，” 他说道，“我可以变得 **无聊** 一下吗，就一下？“

  


“可以。” 她低声说道。

  


德拉科平稳地深呼吸了几次后睁开了双眼。

  


“过去的这几个月是我生命中最快乐的时光。” 他揪出了她的一绺黑发，抚摸着她的眉角。“你让整个世界都变得不同了，潘西·帕金森。”

  


潘西的眼睛睁得大大的，她快速地吞了一口口水。

  


“好了时间到了。” 她说道，“这是你说出的本年度最 **无聊** 的话。”

  


德拉科气喘吁吁地笑了。

  


“我简直像个赫奇帕奇了，不是吗？”

  


“严重的OOC。”

  


“你很鄙视我吗？”

  


“当然。” 潘西低声说道，她的声音正在颤抖着，“我鄙视你，德拉科。”

  


  


  


当他再次醒来的时候，潘西已经走了。但是布雷斯正在他的写字台上懒洋洋地坐着，读着德拉科六年级时写的日记。

  


“你他妈怎么找到这个的？”

  


“你没你想象的聪明。” 布雷斯合上了日记本，伸了个懒腰。“不管怎样它实在是相当 **无聊** ，大多数时间你都在为黑魔王会不会杀死你的母亲而哭哭啼啼。”

  


“ 那时候这些可一点也不 **无聊** 。”

  


“潘西告诉我关于你的遗愿清单的事了。”

  


“是吗？” 德拉科心不在焉地问，他正在找着他的魔杖。他最近已经不再使用它了，因为施咒会让他的牙齿作痛，但是在明天和哈利一起去喝咖啡的时候他还是会需要它。

  


“嗯，特别地， **#15. 和一个我爱的人上床。** ”

  


德拉科怔住了，布雷斯站在他的面前，脱掉了他的T恤衫。

  


“布雷斯。”

  


“德拉科。”

  


“你他妈在干些什么？”

  


“呃……脱掉我的裤子。” 布雷斯说，然后如他所说的脱掉了裤子。他站在德拉科的面前，只穿着他的平角内裤。他的手在他的六块腹肌上徘徊。“我读过你的日记，别忘了。我知道我是你性觉醒的一部分。”

  


“你是直的。”

  


“只是有点直。”

  


“你不是认真的吧。”

  


为了表现出他的认真，布雷斯脱掉了他的平角内裤。德拉科感到胃里猛地跳了一下。

  


“呃……”

  


“相信我，德拉科，这对我一点也不难。” 布雷斯说，他跨坐在德拉科的身上亲吻了他，“而且你爱我，不是吗”

  


“我现在也爱你。”

  


布雷斯冲他微笑。

  


“所以，”他说，“我们开始吧。”

  


德拉科曾在六年级的时候为布雷斯疯狂，如果这可以在那时候发生，他很可能会失去理智。事实上，他不会拒绝布莱斯——他是一个22岁的男人，而不管怎么样，性就是性。但是尽管布雷斯长得很英俊，令他着迷，德拉科在和他上床的过程中却只认识到了两件事情：一，潘西说的没错，她爱上了哈利·波特。二：他病得太太太严重以至于他都不能把这场性爱做完。

  


他意识到他永远也没法和哈利一起睡觉了。当布雷斯在他身下扭动着身子的时候，伴随着头部剧烈的疼痛他意识到了这一点。血滴到了布雷斯的后背上。

  


“操。” 德拉科说。

  


“用力点。” 布雷斯说。

  


“不，我的鼻子在流血。” 德拉科说。他抬起头，布雷斯递给了他一片纸巾。

  


“你还好吧？”

  


“我觉得全身都要碎掉了。”

  


“我们可以做什么别的吗？我可以帮你口，如果你愿意的话。”

  


德拉科笑了起来，有点被他的血给呛住了，然后摇了摇头。

  


“我以前从来没和一个男人睡过。” 布雷斯说。

  


“你是个骑兵。” 德拉科说。

  


布雷斯穿上了他的平角内裤。

  


“所以这算数吗？你的#15条算完成了吗？”

  


德拉科转过头看向布雷斯，看起来几乎是令人惊讶地脆弱。

  


“总比什么都没有好，嗯？”

  


德拉科把脸靠在布雷斯的头上。

  


“我打赌罗恩·韦斯莱肯定不会为哈利·波特做这些事。” 德拉科说，“哦，天哪，我的头好疼。”

  


布雷斯把他的手放在德拉科的太阳穴上按了按。

  


“这样有好一些吗？”

  


“梅林啊，不。”

  


“浴室里是有一些止痛魔药吗？”

  


“不行，那是我留着明天和哈利一起喝咖啡的时候用的。”

  


“看到你这样子是真他妈的糟糕，德拉科。”

  


德拉科将身体在床上蜷成一团，呻吟着再也讲不出话来。他隐约意识到布雷斯离开了房间，然后带着潘西一起回来。他们在一起聊天，潘西揉着他的背，但他没有办法作出回应。他只能低吟着，似乎这声音能有几分之一秒减轻他的痛苦。长夜漫漫。


	9. #188 蹦极。这些麻瓜接下来还会想些什么？

第二天早上，他感到身体状况好了一些，但精神状况却更糟了。

他爱上了哈利。那些一起与他聊天的下午时光，他们彼此之间的化学反应，不会因他们那些过往的历史重量而扭曲。这些日子已经向德拉科展现出一个如此出类拔萃的人。他喜欢哈利的诚挚与热烈，喜欢哈利对于兰马洛克如此轻易地信任，喜欢他愿意接受兰马洛克的建议。德拉科喜欢被需要与信任，他希望自己是 **乐于助人** 的。乐于助人，这对于他来讲是个多么陌生的词汇。德拉科喜欢哈利的善良，喜欢他对泰迪的忠诚，喜欢哈利能理解德拉科的幽默（至少在他作为兰马洛克的时候），喜欢他的快乐与易于开玩笑，喜欢他的牺牲精神。德拉科只是喜欢哈利。他喜欢他，他爱他。

但是哈利永远，永远也不会以相同的方式来看他。

他胳膊上的黑魔标记令他沉重和恶心。

他穿上了一套麻瓜西服，尽管那已经不再合身了。他的身体令他难过。不过他还是把它抛到脑后，痛苦地幻影移形到了电影院。

Seven一如既往地站在电影院外。德拉科开始还担心他会不会已经不在那里了。

“我爱上他了。” 德拉科说，Seven惊讶地看着他。

“你是从哪里过来的？“

“魔法。” 德拉科闷闷不乐地说。他紧挨着Seven坐了下来，把膝盖埋进胸口里。“我他妈的爱上他了。”

“你的混蛋朋友吗？”

“就是他。”

“他来向我问过你。” Seven说，“我告诉他你给了我70英镑。他看起来不怎么重视你。”

“我过去的行为有点糟糕。” 德拉科停顿了一下，“ 我曾经差点杀死了他的朋友，还有许多其他的事情。”

“听起来你需要换一个人去爱。你现在没有多少时间了，是吗？

德拉科看了看钱包，掏出了四张20英镑的纸币。

“趁我还没有忘记。“他将纸币递给Seven。

“谢谢，兄弟。”

“我爱上他了，而他却不会爱上我，他永远不会爱上我。”

“你还这么年轻。” Seven不解地说，“我从来不曾记得自己有这么年轻过。”

世界如今已经变得幽默起来，自从战争结束以后，它就时常维持这样的状态。

“ 还可能有更糟的时候呢。” 德拉科看起来很高兴，“比如像会有一个会魔法的纳粹巫师，来强迫我折磨我父亲的朋友们。”

Seven看起来很担心。

“是吗？”他说道，“我猜世界还会有更糟的事？”

德拉科笑了起来。

“肯定是会有的。”他笑了又笑，“想象一下——Seven，只是想象一下——如果你不得不杀死别人或是杀死自己，那可是比爱上哈利·波特要太糟多了。”

“你真是个怪人，德拉科。”

德拉科闭上了眼睛。

“你怎么敢这么说。”他有气无力地说，“我要让你知道，我曾经因为我的正常而受到赞美。跟你说，那是一种赞美。”

“来根烟吗？” Seven显然是有点不知道该说些什么了。

德拉科又笑了起来。

“冒着癌症的风险？我才不会这么做。”

“你没事吧？兄弟。”

“没事，没事。” 德拉科回答道，“我的头痛终于停止了，这感觉简直太绝妙了，可以让我把头靠在你的肩膀上吗？”

还没等Seven回答，德拉科就已经把头埋在了Seven的肩膀上，然后昏睡了过去。这一切发生的太快，以至于当他醒过来时他几乎没有意识到这一切真的发生了。

“德拉科。” Seven摇晃着他的肩膀。“拜托，兄弟，醒一醒。”

德拉科睡眼惺忪地睁开了一只眼睛。

“嗯？”

“已经一个小时了。只是想看一下你有没有死在我的肩膀上。”

“我得走了。”德拉科说。Seven扶着他站起来。“我可能再也见不到你了。” 他低下了头，“这一切都很难，我没想到一切都居然这么艰难。”

“抬起头来。” Seven说，“至少你现在还在这里。”

德拉科点点头。

“是啊。” 他说，“这点很重要。”

他与Seven握了握手。

“你确定要把那些钱给我吗？” Seven问道。德拉科点点头。

“谢谢你愿意听我的抱怨。”他说完后就幻影移形离开了。让《保密法》见鬼去吧。

哈利为兰马洛克着了迷。

“兰姆说——”

“哈利，我们已经知道兰姆说了什么了，你大概已经跟我们说了有八遍了。” 罗恩说，“直接和他上床不就完事儿了。”

“我几乎可以确定他绝对是个基佬。”哈利说，好像他正在透露一些十分重要的秘密情报似的，而不是在这个酒吧之夜第三遍地强调着他自己那些钟爱的理论。

“我不知道该怎么帮助你，我只是觉得如果兰马洛克不能告诉更多的关于他自己的信息，你们的这段关系是很难进一步发展的。” 赫敏说道。

“是的。” 哈利说。“ 我知道，我知道。” 他停顿了一下，“我觉得对于他是直的这件事他肯定在说谎。”

罗恩对着他的酒杯呻吟了一声。

甚至卢娜也不再给他帮忙了。

“抱歉，哈利。这是他的隐私。”

“我只想知道关于他的一点信息。他在不在霍格沃兹呢？”

“这需要他自己告诉你，哈利。”卢娜用她又大又圆的眼睛注视着他，“但是他的心是好的。并且他正在经历一段很艰难的时光。要记住这一点。”

“好的。” 哈利说，“我知道他最近身体一直不太舒服。”

“所有人都他妈的生病了，你听说德拉科·马尔福快要死了吗？”

“是的。” 卢娜平静地说，“他告诉我了”

“他告诉你了？什么时候？”

“哦，好几个月以前。” 卢娜说，“ 我们现在是很好的朋友了。”

“他把你囚禁在他的庄园里整整一年！”

“我们已经克服这一点了。他在战后给我写了封很友好的信。”

哈利哼了一声。

“是啊，我也收到了一封。”

_亲爱的波特，_

_是时候该给你写一封道歉信了。请注意系好安全带。_

_对不起：_

_1.一直拿你死去的父母开玩笑，这真是个相当低级的趣味。_

_2.在一年级的时候试图让你被开除，以及之后的每一年，尽管你根本没有注意到。我许多的计划都没能实现。_

_3\. 打扮成摄魂怪去看你的比赛，尽管这从客观上讲真的十分好笑_

_4.在四年级的时候制作了那些徽章，再次尽管，那真的十分搞笑。也许你现在还不这么认为，你需要给它一点时间！_

_5.我也许不该向媒体透露出那么多关于你的事情。你看，当时我认为没有什么比你的名字出现在报纸上更棒的事了，所以它看起来是相对无害的，就像个恶作剧一样。现在我的名字经常出现在报纸上（不用说，他们从来没有用上那张我给他们寄过去的照片，因为那张照片里我的头发看起来光彩照人），我对自己与丽塔·斯基特的这段短暂的友谊感到很内疚。_

_6\. 因为你有点，我们可以说……不老练吗? 比如对于赫敏·格兰杰差点被斯莱特林的继承人杀死的事，或者关于塞德里克·迪戈里的英年早逝。作为解释，我只能一如既往地说，我一直认为自己很有趣。别笑，我现在更清楚这一点了。_

_7\. 关于特别行动调查行动组的事。现在回想起来，它真的有点愚蠢，不是吗?_

_8.有关战争的事情，包括整个六年级的事_

_我相信这封信已经涵盖了基础的几点内容。不过我也很乐意在你的审慎前进一步卑躬屈膝。感谢你拯救世界！_

_真诚地,_

_德拉科·L·马尔福_

“所以，你已经知道了。” 卢娜说，“过去这几年他一直在自我反省。”

“我可没从他的信里看出这一点。”

卢娜用古怪的眼神看着他。

“你不应该把他的幽默误解为麻木不仁。” 卢娜说。

“听着，我不是来这里讨论马尔福的。我是来这里询问兰马洛克的。”

卢娜只是再次摇了摇头。

“我已经把能说的都告诉你了，哈利。”

但是哈利觉得自己快要疯了，他时常不停地想着兰马洛克，他想触碰着他亲吻他的欲望是那么强烈，他以前从未有过这样强烈的渴望。

当他第二天来到咖啡厅的时候，那里却是出乎意料的拥挤。兰马洛克正倚在角落里，寻找着一张桌子，但是已经没有空余的了。

“为什么你不来我家呢。” 哈利说，“那儿离这儿很近。”

兰马洛克有些犹豫。

“我不是……不是想要勾搭你，或者什么别的。” 哈利匆忙地补充道。

“不，我知道，那只是很私人，不是吗？我不希望你会后悔向我展示你自己。”

哈利惊讶地抬起眉毛。

“放松一点，兰姆，好吗？只是过来喝一杯茶。”

“好吧。” 兰马洛克说。

兰马洛克显然对格里莫广场感到很不舒服，他不停地四周张望着，好像他曾认识这个地方似的。然后他很快低垂下眼睛，看向了他的手指。

“你最近怎么样？” 哈利问，“ 身体还好吗？”

“今天很好，谢谢。” 兰马洛克说，“ 我一直都很好，只是经历了一个有点怪异的夜晚。”

“发生了什么？”

“跟我的一个朋友打了架，又和另一个朋友睡在了一起。”

哈利吞下了一大口茶，那简直太烫了，把他的喉咙口烧得生疼。

“哦，好吧。” 他说。兰马洛克会意地看了他一眼。

“那是个错误。” 他说，“ 我们甚至都没完成。”

“哦，好吧” 哈利说，这次他感到开心了一些。“你没事吧？关于打架是怎么回事？”

兰马洛克摇了摇头。

“过。”

“兰姆……”

“只是不要管了，哈利，求你。”

“好吧。” 哈利说。

接下来是一阵尴尬的沉默。

“你知道关于德拉科·马尔福的那件事最伤心之处在哪里吗？”哈利为了转换一个话题而说道。兰马洛克没有回答，所以哈利继续讲了下去。

“他还在缓刑中，所以他没法出去旅游。他永远也不能去佩特拉古城，也不能去开罗。他一直都很想去那里。”

“……你怎么会知道这些？”

“所有人都知道他正在缓刑期。”

“不。” 兰马洛克说，“ 我的意思是， 你是怎么知道关于佩特拉古城和开罗的事情的？”

“哦。” 哈利实际上并不太确定他具体是怎么知道的。那只是他存储的关于马尔福的信息的一部分，像是马尔福是怎么喝他的茶的（尽管他因为生病已经戒掉了咖啡因），以及他喜欢哪些食物，还有他的生日，类似于这样的事情。“所有人都知道这些，这有点像是……关于德拉科的常识。”

兰马洛克看起来并不相信他的话，哈利决定进一步说下去。

“我一直在想他是怎么约我出去的，我原本以为他这么做只是为了让他妈妈生气什么的，或者只是为了证明什么东西。我也不知道，但我觉得那一定在他那个见鬼的遗愿清单上。我想他可能 **真的** 想和我约会!”

“最近你经常提起他，哈利。”

哈利抬起了他的眉毛。

“你是因为德拉科吃醋了吗，兰姆？”

兰马洛克大笑起来，他笑得那么厉害，笑得那么久，以至于引起了一阵可怕的咳嗽。哈利不得不递给他一杯清水。

“这以前从来没发生过。” 兰马洛克忧郁地说。

“你还好吧？”

“没事。” 兰马洛克说，“听着，也许你应该去和德拉科约会，看看会发生些什么。”

哈利摇了摇头。

“我对他不感兴趣。同情和喜欢有很大的区别。”

兰马洛克向哈利闪现了一个痛苦的，转瞬即逝的微笑。

“说得好。” 他看了看手表，“我该走了。”

“好的。” 哈利失望地说。他给了兰马洛克他的飞路粉。他不确定自己究竟哪里做错了，兰马洛克是希望他和德拉科能一起约会，这样哈利就不会再勾搭他了吗？”

当他们走近壁炉时，哈利突然意识到那里只有他们两个人站在一起，他们之前从来没有站的距离这么近。

“我真的很喜欢你，兰姆。” 哈利低语道。“我知道你不希望这样，但是我真的喜欢你。”

兰马洛克轻轻地叹了口气，把他的前额靠在哈利的身上。

“你是我 **一周的生命之光** ，哈利。”

哈利冲他微笑。他们的鼻子触碰在一起，接着他们的嘴唇触碰在一起，兰马洛克在亲吻着他！兰马洛克亲吻了他！哈利近乎是饥渴地回应着他，但这个吻却在哈利还没准备好前就匆匆结束了。

“妈的。” 兰马洛克说，“我很抱歉。我不是故意占你的便宜的。”

“你在说些什么？几个月来我想吻你都快想疯了。”

“还有许多你不知道的事情。” 兰马洛克从他身旁走过，他的手指紧张地拨弄着衬衣上的口子，“这对你来说太不公平了。”

“兰姆。” 哈利把手放在兰马洛克的左臂上，”我了解你，我尊重你，我从你身上了解的任何事情都改变不了这一点。“


	10. #141 打一个眉钉……？

“我从你身上了解的任何事情都改变不了这一点。” 德拉科最后说。

聚在一起的斯莱特林们都疯了。潘西和阿斯托里亚抱在了一起，布雷斯吻了德拉科的嘴唇，米里森激动地高喊起来。“我就知道！”达芙妮大喊道。

“所以你接下来说了什么？” 潘西殷切地问道。

“我回来了，然后把这些都告诉了你们。”

一阵无情的沉默。

“你做了什么？” 米里森问。

“我很 **惊恐** ，胡乱瞎扯了一通，然后逃离了现场。”

聚在一起的斯莱特林们异口同声地发出不满的声音。

“我明白！” 德拉科把一只拖鞋向米里森的脑袋扔去，“我明白！”

“那么你什么时候才会告诉他？” 潘西问。

“我不——我不知道我会不会告诉他。” 德拉科回答。

接下来是一阵沉默。潘西僵硬地站在他的身旁。

“好吧，现在所有人都出去，立刻。”

尽管其他人都在抗议，潘西却态度坚决，甚至拉着布雷斯就要把他拽出去。（阿斯托里亚一起帮忙）

等到他们都离开了，潘西锁住了德拉科的房门，念了几道静音咒，然后转向他。

“解释一下吧。” 她说。

“这是不会发生的，潘西。“德拉科坐到了床上，“他永远也不会爱上德拉科·马尔福，他知道我已经改变了，但这对他来说无所谓。我可以告诉他，但这救不了我的命——而且这会让他崩溃的。”

只有足够了解潘西的人才会知道她现在有多苦恼。但她的声音却是镇静而沉着的。

“他怎么会崩溃？”

“因为接下来……他的朋友兰马洛克就会死去，而他已经失去太多人了，潘西。”

“我也失去了很多人。” 潘西低声说。

“我可以让他相信兰马洛克回到了法国什么的。”

“这很愚蠢，你知道。”

“这已经够艰难了！” 德拉科的声音更响了，但他控制不住自己。他强迫着自己镇静下来，“这已经够艰难了，面临死亡，面临痛苦，面临一份永远不会有回应的爱。这已经够艰难了，我不想再受到他的拒绝。”

潘西坐在了他的身旁，用手臂怀抱住他。

“但只要有一丝的机会，德拉科，你就应该告诉他。为了我，为了你的母亲。”

“我不觉得会有这样的机会。” 德拉科啜泣道，没有任何掩饰，他感觉很不好，“我不想——我不想死，潘西，我不想，我太害怕了，我太——”

他再也说不出话来了。他在潘西的怀里哭了又哭，而她却对他的 **无聊** 表现没做出任何评价。

之后，他们在床上躺在了一起，抱怨着达芙妮的新发型，然后德拉科道了歉。

“我真是令人可怕的尴尬。”

“是关于你哭的事情，还是关于你的床单有多久没洗了？”

“我不到一周前刚刚洗过！”

“一个可能的故事。”

“我就是清洁本身！”

潘西摸了摸他脸颊两侧的头发，那比以前更细，更黯淡了许多。

“你不会真正感到尴尬的，对吗？”

周围的一切都很黑，所以他可以说出实话了。

“我并不想那样失控。” 他说。

他感觉到潘西点了点头。

“如果你自己不做的话我就会亲自告诉哈利。”

德拉科并不感到意外，他原本就预料到会发生这样的事。

“我还有三个月的时间呢。” 他说，“我现在还不用告诉他。” 也许等到哈利发现的时刻，德拉科已经病得太重，以至于连心碎都注意不到了。

“不到三个月，德拉科，你已经没有时间了。”

“再给我一个月的时间。” 德拉科说。

“好吧。” 潘西说，“ 作为交换，你得告诉达芙妮她的新发型让她看起来像戴了一顶毛皮头盔。”

“不止是这样。” 德拉科说，“她剪完头发的样子有点像一只树懒。”

“没错！就像一只树懒！”

“不过他们可相当可爱，我是说树懒。” 德拉科想尽量做到公平一些。

“确实，不过我他妈可绝对不想剪成那样。”（I wouldn’t want to fuck one.）

“啊，不像我。 **#3. 和一只树懒做爱。** ”

“那么全天下的树懒都会为了你的死而高兴的。”

“天哪，潘西，我又不是个怪物，只是喜欢与树懒两情相悦的交往罢了。”

“停止了，我要去睡觉了。”

“留下来。” 德拉科在能够控制自己之前就脱口而出。最近，他总发现自己会在夜里醒来，然后感受到一种及其不适的存在感。

潘西，因为她是那么完美，没有说一个字。她只是重新躺了下来，说道：“那么，晚安。”然后进入了梦乡。

“所以他就直接离开了？” 赫敏问。

“是的。”哈利说，“说了一些什么不想占我的便宜什么的话，然后就溜走了。”

“真是奇怪的一个家伙。” 罗恩说。

“我想要猫头鹰他来着，但是它却找不到他。”

“也许兰马洛克不是他真正的名字。” 赫敏说。

“是的，也许吧。”哈利叹了口气，“我猜我会在卢娜的下次聚会上见到他。”

“别再想这些了，哈利。” 赫敏说。

于是哈利照做了。他重新开始了他的工作：缩短德拉科·马尔福的缓刑期限。

德拉科的况状变得愈加糟糕了，他仍会去看望泰迪和安多米达，但却只能一直躺在沙发上，哈利经常在同一时间赶来，这样他就可以在旁边一起与泰迪玩儿。他知道让德拉科听到泰迪的声音能让他更开心一些，尽管他自己已经不能在逗泰迪玩了。

“我饿了。” 泰迪突然宣布道，“我想吃葡萄干。” 他站了起来，然后离开了房间。

德拉科在沙发上放松地咯咯笑着。

“葡萄干，” 他说，“ 他可真是享受生活啊。”

哈利走过去坐在他旁边的地板上。

“你感觉怎么样？”

“真他妈的糟糕。” 德拉科说，“简直想砍掉我的头，这可真够疼的。”

“我很怀疑这是否会有用。”

“可能会解决一两个问题。”

“但结果会是一团糟。”

“没错，” 德拉科轻笑着说，“我可不想要给任何人带来不便。”

哈利不知道他为什么要这样做，他完全没有计划好要这样做。但是他还是抬起了头，抓住了德拉科的手，紧紧地握住它。

德拉科把手抽了出来。

“如果有什么事情是我能做的，要让我知道，好吗？”

德拉科开始大笑起来，紧接着是一阵咳嗽，一阵可怕的、气喘吁吁的咳嗽，听起来十分痛苦。

“谢了，波特。”当他终于可以讲话的时候，他声音沙哑地说，“可以让我妈妈过来吗？”

“当然。” 波特于是走到厨房去叫她过来。

哈利特意为露娜的下一次派对精心打扮了一番，不过这一切都失去了用处，因为兰马洛克根本不在那里。

“发生了一些事情。” 卢娜说。

哈利想着究竟发生了什么事：是因为他对于亲吻了哈利感到焦虑吗？由于他只当面与兰马洛克定下过见面的计划，所以他现在无计可施。他打算还是加倍努力缩短德拉科的缓刑。

然而这是不可能的。金斯莱坚持认为必须遵守规则。但在哈利的软磨硬泡下，金斯莱终于同意让德拉科在傲罗的监督下出国一天。

这总比什么都没有好。

当哈利下午来到安多米达的住所时，德拉科比他预想的还要糟糕。泰迪在楼下和安多米达一起待在厨房里，而德拉科一个人待在楼上的卧室里，在大约八层毯子底下痛苦挣扎。

“你还好吧，德拉科。“

“泰迪开始害怕我了。” 德拉科说。

“不，他没有。”

“他有。我刚才在这里差点把肺咳出来。然后他开始大哭起来，像敦刻尔克的盟军一样撤退了。”

“他只是不想看你遭受痛苦。”

但这些却并没能让德拉科振作起来。

“我不应该他妈的表现得这么明显的。苏格拉底永远是那么迷人，即使是在他生病的时候。“

哈利怔住了。

“你刚才说什么？“

德拉科尖锐地看着他。

“别装做你不知道那件轶事的样子。“ 他拉长声音，突然变得咄咄逼人，” 每个受过教育的人都知道苏格拉底和他的斯多葛主义。“

“不，我……我知道它。” 哈利慢吞吞地说，德拉科试图坐起来，但却又引起了另一阵剧烈的咳嗽。他拿出一块白色的手帕捂住嘴，等他停下来的时候，手帕上已经溅满了鲜红的血滴。德拉科饶有兴趣地观察着他们。

“这可不太好。” 他评论道，给哈利看了看手帕，他夸张的睁大了眼睛，“你知道吗 ？我可能得了什么病？”

哈利笑了起来，德拉科的眼神变得愉悦和温柔。

“我要告诉你一个好消息。” 哈利说。

“哦？”

“我为你争取到了可以出国的许可。虽然只有一天，而且我得跟着你一起去。你想去哪里？开罗，还是佩特拉古城？我觉得我们没法两个都去。”

德拉科茫然地看着他。

“你干了什么？”

“我只是和金斯莱聊了一下天，没什么困难。” 哈利说谎道。事实上，这真的很麻烦。

“你要跟我一起去吗？”

“那是规定的一部分。”

“你在邀请我来一场约会吗？” 德拉科讽刺地说道。哈利做了一次深呼吸。

“没错。”

“什么？”

“这在你的遗愿清单上，不是吗？和我一起约会。”

德拉科的眼神又变得生硬起来。

“差不多吧，你能同情我真是太好了，波特。”

哈利没有做出任何否认。

“所以，佩特拉古城还是开罗。“

“佩特拉。” 德拉科说，“ 不过要快一点，我不确定我还有多长时间……呃，继续做这些事情，真的。”

“明天？”

“这是场约会。” 德拉科说，“要小心，波特，我可是会——”他又咳出了更多的血——“很有诱惑力的。”

“我会保持警惕的。” 哈利笑了起来。

潘西试图固定住他的头发，而阿斯托里亚坚持让他喝下止咳药，尽管每次在使用它的时候，它的效果已经越来越不明显了。

“你的衣服全都不合身了。” 潘西说。

德拉科耸耸肩。他心里怀揣着一种不安的期待，有点类似于焦虑。

“好吧，不过你还是很帅。”阿斯托里亚说，“一种憔悴的病态美。”

“也许我应该打一个眉钉？“德拉科说。

“那不会愈合的。“潘西说。她说的没错，德拉科的免疫系统在这些天变得愈来愈糟，即使是被纸不小心划破了的伤口都要几周才能愈合。

“我已经把你的魔药打包在箱子里了。” 阿斯托里亚说，“ 提神剂，更多止咳药，头痛药，还有各种止痛药。”

“我只是去一天，我不是去开药店的。”

“带上它们就好。” 阿斯托里亚说。

“谢了。” 德拉科皱了皱眉，“我对门钥匙一点也不抱期待。”

“你对魔力的敏感有好一些吗？

“不能更糟了，难道我不善于默默忍受疼痛吗？“

“如果你认为默默是一直地，不间断地哭哭啼啼的话。” 潘西说。

“这时飞路粉燃烧了起来（“操他妈的” 德拉科咬紧了牙关。）然后哈利走了出来。

“嗨。” 他说，“哦，你好，潘西，阿斯托里亚。”

潘西和按斯托利亚冲他点点头，他的笑容在他们生硬的表情下渐渐消失了。

“好吧，呃，我们可以走了吗？我这里有门钥匙。”

德拉科站了起来，背上了他的魔药箱，点点头。

“我准备好了。” 他说。


	11. #20 参观佩特拉古城的财政部。财政部！他们会将宝藏都藏在那里！

德拉科看上去比之前好多了，他的眼睛很明亮，在石雕砌成的淡粉色建筑物周围逛来逛去，不时地拽着哈利的衣袖，给他介绍着各种景点。

“那是卡兹尼神殿。” 他兴奋地说，“财政部！它比我想象的要大多了。天哪，这里一点也不像英国，一点也不像。”

那里的景色的确令人印象深刻，但是比起这些哈利还是更专注于德拉科。德拉科手舞足蹈地在这座古城逛来逛去，他的狂热的兴奋更让哈利注意到了自己的冷漠与无动于衷。

但是过了几个小时后，德拉科就败下阵来。

“你想休息一会吗。” 哈利问。

“不，”德拉科抱怨地说，“ 不过我想我必须得走了。”

他们找到了一栋坐落在石壁上、孤零零的小房子。哈利拿出了提前准备好的三明治，德拉科掰开了他的三明治，然后非常，非常缓慢地吃着其中的火腿。

“我不是很有食欲。” 他解释道。

“你想要我的火腿吗？”哈利提议道，德拉科对他淫荡地一笑。

“现在的孩子们都是这么称呼它的了吗？”

哈利大笑起来。

“你知道，我从来都认为你在学校那么受欢迎，是因为你很有钱，而且人们都害怕你的父亲。我从来没想过你真的这么有趣。”

德拉科观察了他很长时间。

“我 **曾经** 很受欢迎是因为我很有钱，而且人们都害怕我的父亲。没有人真正的喜欢我，除了可怜的文森特和格雷格。”

“但是现在这都改变了。” 哈利说。

“是啊，格雷格显然不会再喜欢我了。” 德拉科的声音很干涩。

“你总是和你的斯莱特林伙伴们一起冒险，他们看起来很喜欢你。”

德拉科若有所思地用力嚼着火腿。

“我现在很开心。” 他说，“我曾经如此确定我在16岁的时候就会死去，但没想到我还多活了这么多年，现在我竟然来到佩特拉古城。”

哈利冲他微笑。

“这样的想法十分可爱。”

“我是出了名的可爱。” 德拉科宣布道。

“我曾经死了，你知道，在战争的时候。”

“你说什么？”

哈利向他解释了禁林，车站以及邓布利多的事。德拉科似乎对他重新复活的选择特别感兴趣。

“你为什么选择要回来？” 他问。

“因为我还有想做的事。” 哈利说，而德拉科保持了沉默。

德拉科也有许多想要做的事情，哈利知道他可能连他遗愿清单上的一半都不能完成。

“这不是你的错。” 德拉科说，“我是被诅咒的。”

“我知道。” 哈利惊讶地说。

“如果你多做一些，也不会有任何区别。”

“也许会有。” 哈利说，“我可以公开地支持你，或者什么别的。”

“你已经这么做了，你在我的审判上为我辩护。”

“没错，但是——在社会层面没有。”

“这是一段把我的混蛋水平降到一个可接受的水平的旅程，”德拉科说，“在战争之后，我的表现可能好了一些，但我仍是个混蛋。” 他皱了皱眉。“关于我的道歉信我感到很抱歉，我应该——我是真诚的。只是有时对于我来说……去表达自己的意思——真的很难……“

他看起来有些语无伦次。

“卢娜说不要把你的幽默误解为麻木不仁。“ 哈利说。

“她这么说了吗？” 德拉科听起来很开心。“好吧。恐怕麻木不仁是我的缺点之一。但我是真的——想要道歉。” 他低下头看着自己的手，“我很抱歉。”

“你知道我在六年级的时候不是真的想杀了你的，是吗？”

德拉科的身体变得僵直。

“我最近认识到了这一点。” 他说。

“我很抱歉。” 哈利说，“ 它留下了疤，是吗？”

德拉科点点头。

“他们最近又开始重新裂开了，因为我的人生就是一场噩梦。”

“哦，天哪。”

“是的。”德拉科严肃地说，“ 想打开看看吗？”

哈利笑了起来。

“有可能，快来告诉我我的错误是如何困扰了你多年，怎么给你带来了无尽的痛苦的，我可能会想看看的。”

德拉科咬住了嘴唇，发出了一声颇有性暗示意味的呻吟。一位路过的美国游客停了下来看着他，德拉科对他眨了下眼睛，那位游客震惊地匆匆走开了。哈利和德拉科互相望着对方大笑起来。

“谢谢你这么做。”德拉科朝着他周围的石头建筑指了指。

“哦，当然。” 哈利说，“我本想让他们缩短你的缓刑期。”

“你为什么要帮助我？是因为泰迪吗？”

“不，是因为……” 哈利顿住了，“我不知道，大概只是因为我想要这么做吧。”

德拉科注视着他，然后缓慢地，故意地卷起他的袖子，露出了他手臂上了的黑魔标记。这激起了哈利的一种几乎是本能的反应，好像看见尸体上攀爬的蛆虫那样，他的身体瑟缩了一下，看向了别处。

坐在他的旁边，德拉科放下了他的袖子，对着自己点了点头，就好像他刚刚赢得了一场辩论。

“你不需要……”哈利说，“天气很热，你可以把你的袖子卷起来，我知道它在那里。”

“你不应该去看到它，那杀死了你的父母。”

哈利不知道该回答些什么，所以他试图找点别的话题。

“你为什么想要和我约会？”

“当然是因为这样你就会疯狂地爱上我了。” 德拉科轻轻地说，“这起作用了吗？”

他快速地瞥了一眼哈利，在那瞬间哈利突然 **明白** 了。他曾看到过太多次那样的眼神：那是一个在敖罗训练中和他搭档的女孩的眼神，那是一个他几年来经常去的治疗师的眼神，那是一个在他20岁时约会了6个月的姑娘的眼神，那是当他告诉金妮他要分手去摧毁魂器的时候，金妮望着他的眼神。

德拉科·马尔福爱上他了。

哈利觉得内心充满同情与……失望。德拉科并不足够了解他到可以爱上他的程度。人们总是会爱上哈利，因为他拯救了世界，但他从未想过德拉科也会深受其害。不过德拉科总会被有权势的人所吸引不是吗，所以也许他想要哈利所象征的一切并不奇怪。

“大概现在还没有起作用。”哈利温和地回答。

“哦，好吧，给它一点时间。” 德拉科说，“如果我们再约会几年，你可能会为我发疯的。”

“我们还要再去看看这所城市吗？”

德拉科点点头，但当他站起来的时候，他发出了一声痛苦地喊叫，然后把手飞速地放在了头上。

“呃，”在那瞬间他听起来仿佛快要哭了，“呃，好痛！”

“这里肯定还有一些止痛药。” 哈利疯狂地翻找着德拉科的魔药箱。

“我把他们都喝完了。”德拉科说，“呃，好痛。”

他用手捂住眼睛。

“德拉科。” 哈利恐惧地说，“你想要什么？我能做些什么？”

“哦，天哪，这真的很疼。”德拉科再一次说道。

“你想要喝点水吗？来坐下，你还好吗？”

但是德拉科仍站在那里，用手腕搓着眼睛，不停地说着：“好痛，呃，好痛！”直到哈利觉得他快要无助到发疯了。

“让我带你回家吧。” 哈利说，这话似乎传到了德拉科的耳朵里。

“可我们连一半都还没有看完。”他的声音带着紧绷的痛苦，“我不会再有其他机会了，我们连一半都没有看完！”

“我不知道还能做什么。” 哈利着急地说。

德拉科做了几个颤抖地深呼吸，然后慢慢地放下了他的手。

“我们回家吧。” 他说。

“你——你确定吗？”

德拉科的眼睛绝望地扫视着四周，仿佛他想把这座美丽的石城牢牢记在脑子里，他点了点头。

“还痛吗？”

“它是一阵一阵的。”德拉科说，“它只会消失一会儿，但来的会更剧烈。”

“好吧，那我带你回家。” 哈利从口袋里拿出了门钥匙，然后他停顿了一下，“如果我吻你你会喜欢吗？”

德拉科似乎在点头之前与自己搏斗了几秒钟。(哈利完全可以想象他的自尊心正在与他的迷恋做着斗争)

“好。”哈利说，他把手放在德拉科的腰上，歪着头，亲吻了他。

这个吻比想象的要美妙许多。他意识到德拉科很擅长这个，那感觉很令人熟悉与舒适，德拉科首先推开了他。

“又开始疼了。”他说，没有看向哈利的眼睛，“我们该走了。”

显而易见的一点是肯定有人算错了德拉科还剩下多少时间。他接下来的几天一直痛苦地攥紧脑袋，希望这一切能够结束。最终，布雷斯和米里森不得不给了他鸦片。那疼痛仍徘徊着，但是消失了大半，就好像到了隧道的另一端的尽头。这样缓解的疼痛终于足够让潘西和他的母亲把他带到圣芒戈去了。

“他应该还剩下两个多月的。” 潘西告诉治疗师。

“那只是一个估算。”治疗师边说边施了几个诊断咒，德拉科看起来目光呆滞，仿佛行走在现实的边缘。“我估计他最多只有一个月了，他恶化的速度很快。”

治疗师给了他一瓶强效的止痛剂，但是警告潘西和他的妈妈（德拉科的状态不足以重视警告）这种药每次使用后效果都会逐渐减弱。

他在下午喝了一瓶，当他的鸦片已经使完了的时候。

那是个奇迹。鸦片麻痹了他的感官，而神奇的止痛药却让他感觉……和两个月前一样好。他又能清醒地思考了，恢复了理智，他知道接下来该做些什么。

作为兰马洛克他没有哈利的联系方式，所以他去见了卢娜。他坐上了地铁，一有信号就给杰克发了短信来打发时间。（他计划读的50本书远远超过他的想象，他目前只读了大约20本，他试图不再去想它）

_德拉科：我生病了_

_杰克：我也是，这太糟了_

_德拉科：是啊_

_杰克：有一次我吐（chundered）在了我爸爸的身上。（注：chunder是个俚语）_

_德拉科：chundered是什么意思？_

_杰克：lol_

卢娜很高兴能见到他，他由于病的太重而不能举办最后一次宴会了。卢娜给他倒了一杯热柠檬水，他一饮而尽。他看着她温暖舒适的厨房，想想着他再也没有机会看到它了，他在最后的几个月里，通过筹划各种聚会在那里度过了许多愉快的时光。

“你看起来好些了。” 她说

“不，我变得更糟了。” 德拉科坦诚地说，“我不能再举办宴会了。”

“哦。”卢娜说，“我真的很抱歉。”

“我想说说接下来要怎么做。”

“好的，当然。”

“我希望这些宴会能继续做下去，我建议你雇佣一个派对规划人，我做了一张表格，上面列下了我觉得合适的规划人。我还写下了一些关于聚会的点子，以及你可以租用的聚会的地点，还有宾客名单……”

他递给了她一个笔记本，上面写满了各种他再也无法参加的派对。

“谢谢你。”卢娜说，“我也要给你一些东西。”

她给了他一条用旧瓶盖做的极其丑陋的围巾。他像抱着一条蛇一样拿着它，试图微笑。

“谢谢你。” 他礼貌地说，然后把他围到了脖子上。最重要的是情意，他在心里提醒自己。

“我会告诉大家你是多么了不起。” 卢娜说，“我可以现在就开始，如果你觉得可以的话。”

“不。”德拉科说，“等到之后再说，谢谢你。”

“哈利会想念你的。” 卢娜轻柔地说。

“他会想念兰马洛克的。” 德拉科说，他摆弄着脖子上的瓶盖，“我打算现在去告诉他。”

“你非常勇敢。”

“好吧，你了解我。德拉科·马尔福是个勇士。”

卢娜认真地点点头。

“是的。”

“我觉得我可以在这里用飞路粉去他的家。”

“飞路粉不会伤害到你吗？”

“我现在应该能承受它，我觉得。”

卢娜帮助他变形成了兰马洛克的样子。他觉得自己的身体变厚，变得强壮起来——兰马洛克没有像德拉科那样因为生病而消瘦。变形令他的身体感到刺痛。

“我还能再见到你吗？” 卢娜问。

“我不会做道别。” 德拉科说。

卢娜给了他一个紧紧地拥抱。那令他疼痛，尽管潘西刚刚帮他包扎好了他胸部流血的伤疤，但是伤口仍会作痛。

“回头见，德拉科。”卢娜说。

“保持怪异,卢娜。”

她冲着他微笑。她总是冲着他微笑，那让他也很容易用微笑来回应。

他走进她的壁炉中，鼓起勇气，准备好迎接一阵疼痛。


	12. #38 像该死的亨利八世那样吃喝

当兰马洛克从壁炉里走出来的时候，哈利正在整理一些旧文件。

“兰姆！”

“你好，哈利。”

“你在这里做什么？你好！”

“你现在方便吗？”

“当然，当然，你要喝些什么吗？”

“呃……水？”

“当然，好的。”哈利说。兰马洛克跟着他走进了厨房，他在餐桌前焦虑地走来走去，摆弄着脖子上的一条奇怪的塑料瓶盖围巾。

“这是卢娜给你的吗？” 哈利问。

“我得告诉你一些事。” 兰马洛克说。

“我很抱歉那个吻。” 哈利说，兰马洛克摇了摇头，皱着眉头。

“不，听着，”他说，但是紧接着开始咳嗽，那是哈利迄今为止听到过他咳得最厉害的一次。实际上，这让他想到了德拉科。兰马洛克拿出一张白色的手帕，把他放到嘴边，边咳边喘息不止。手帕上溅起了几点暗棕色的血迹。

卢娜是他们共同的朋友。

苏格拉底。

_“我不确定我是不是个和你讨论这个话题的合适人选。”_ ，当哈利跟他倾诉着关于德拉科快要死了的事情时。

当他描述着卢修斯是怎样被谋杀的时候，他褪去血色的脸。

关于德拉科·马尔福爱上他的事实，尽管他们从没有一起相处过那么长时间来了解对方。

德拉科·马尔福挽起袖子露出黑魔标记的样子，和他在哈利畏缩的反应后对着自己点头的样子。

_“我很抱歉。我不是故意占你的便宜的”_ ，当兰马洛克亲吻他时时候。

兰马洛克——德拉科——不停咳嗽着，哈利心不在焉地轻抚着他的背部，等到他终于停下来了，哈利递给了他一杯水。

他感激地接了过来。

“你生病了。” 哈利说。

“是的。”

“你病得很重。”

“是的。”

“你快要死了。”

“是的。”

哈利停顿了一下。

“德拉科。” 他说。兰马洛克睁大了眼睛点点头。

哈利拿出了魔杖指向了他。

“咒立停。”他说，紧接着兰马洛克逐渐消失了，他的棕色头发逐渐变浅变细，色素从他的眼睛里褪去，只留下淡淡的浅灰色和眼底泛青的黑眼圈。他的脸变得更尖，更苍白，更漂亮。他的身体逐渐变得骨瘦嶙峋。哈利很清楚德拉科·马尔福的长相，但看着他在几秒钟内从一个健康的人变成了一个濒死的人，这种变化更加可怕。

德拉科紧盯着哈利的魔杖，他的表情因恐惧而紧绷，他看起来又不能呼吸了。

哈利匆忙地移开了他的魔杖。

“我不会向你施咒的！” 他说，但是德拉科仍然喘不上气来，尽管他已经很努力地去尝试呼吸了。哈利从餐桌前推过来一把椅子，让德拉科坐了上去。

“你会没事的。” 他说，“我很抱歉我吓到你了。”

德拉科喘着气，他的眼神很惊恐。哈利坐在他的旁边，把手放在他瘦削，颤抖的后背上。

“你会没事的。” 他又重复了一遍。然后他安静下来，试图不会打扰德拉科挣扎的呼吸。但他仍然轻抚着德拉科的后背，提醒着他他一直在这里。

终于，德拉科的呼吸变得平稳了。

“你生气了。”他说

“不。” 哈利说，“我很困惑，但是我不生气。我告诉过你：我信任你，兰姆。”

“这不再是我的名字了。”

“现在这也许是你的昵称”

“别可笑了。”

“你还好吗？”

“你不生气吗？”

“你真的觉得我要对你施咒吗？”

德拉科点点头，哈利紧紧地抓住他的肩膀，把他拉的更近了一些。

“傻瓜。” 他说，“我很抱歉，我不是故意吓到你的。”

“你不生气吗？”

“我不生气。所以，你假扮成兰马洛克是为了……？”

“我想做一些慈善活动。” 德拉科说，“这没有听起来那么无私，我只希望在我死后其他人能对我的妈妈好一些。”

“这 **就是** 很无私。”

德拉科摇了摇头，但是没有说什么。

所有对于德拉科的同情和对于兰马洛克的同情交织在了一起，现在他的心底只有一种迫切的渴望：去 **保护** 他，去 **帮助** 他。

他把头靠在德拉科的身上。

“所以，你不感到生气吗？”德拉科再一次地问道。哈利用手抚摸着德拉科的脸颊，冲着他点了点头。

“不。”他坚定地说。“显然我对你的感觉很复杂，但是我并不感到生气。”

“有多复杂？” 德拉科问。他的眼睛在哈利的嘴唇上闪烁着。哈利用大拇指碰了碰德拉科的嘴唇。

“它复杂在，我喜欢你。”

“哦。”德拉科说。

“你喜欢我有一段时间了，是吗？”哈利问。

“别这么 **无聊** 。”

“你为什么不做出行动呢？作为兰马洛克。”

德拉科皱着眉头挣脱了他。

“那可是相当的狡猾，波特。当你发现自己和一个食死徒睡在了一起会是什么感受？”

“这很复杂。”

“这真是个保守的说法。”

哈利渐渐地开始理解他的意思。

“你真的快要死了。”

“我想你不会思念我的。”

哈利不舒服地转过身。

“我不是这个意思。”

“那你是什么意思？”

“我以为在客观上讲我对你的死亡感到很伤心，但是我们，我们并不 **亲密** 。或者至少，我不觉得我们是亲密无间的。” 哈利的脸磨蹭着德拉科的肩膀上，“我不应该试图跟你说清我对这件事的感觉，我不知道我在做些什么。”

德拉科叹了口气。

“没事，哈利。” 他站了起来，“听着，现在一切都变得有点快，所以我不知道我还能不能再见到你了。”

“什么？？”

“我很可能从这周以后就要卧床不起了，我只是来告诉你。所以我现在要走了。哦，对了，我爱上你了。好了，我该走了，还有很多风景要看，还有很多事情要做。”

“德拉科！”

“这是你的飞路粉吗？你介意我使点吗？我要使点了。”

“德拉科，等一下。”

德拉科拿着飞路粉停了下来。

“怎么了，哈利？你也爱我吗？是这样吗？”

“不。“哈利说，”住嘴，我以为你还有两个月。”

“看起来不是这样。”

“这一切都发生的太快了。”

“你一直都那么慢。”

“住嘴！”

“你爱我像爱兰马洛克一样多。” 德拉科悲伤地说。

“我不——我——这太他妈的令人困惑了。”

德拉科叹了口气。

“我知道，听着，如果你决定爱我，就告诉我，好吗？”

“德拉科。我没法——你用了几个月才经历了这一切。我没法在一瞬间就爱上你。”

“因为黑魔标记。”

“不。”哈利说。“好吧，有一点关系，但是是因为你要死了，这里没有——没有时间了。”

德拉科用一种难以捉摸的表情看着他。

“好吧。”他说，“因为我快死了所以你不能爱我。因为你不爱我所以我快死了。”

“别这么激动。”

德拉科的脸扭曲了一下。

“这对我有很大区别，哈利，如果你爱上我的话”

“我甚至不知道我有没有爱上兰马洛克。” 哈利无助地说。

德拉科注视了他很长时间，然后点了点头。

“这和我的期待一致。” 他安静地说，“所以，不要担心，那么再见了，哈利。”

“别可笑了，我会来看你的。”

“你不需要。”

“我想要，我 **喜欢** 你，德拉科。”

德拉科向他微笑。

“这不是一码事。”他在离开前说道。

潘西看了德拉科一眼，然后端来了一杯威士忌。

“有点极端啊，潘西，我可不想在他妈的索姆河上翻船。”

“坐下来，乖乖地喝你的威士忌，然后告诉我发生了什么事？”

德拉科照她说的做了。平心而论，他一向是相当听话的。这对他来讲不是一种有益的品质。

“我把所有事情都告诉他了。” 他说。

“所有事情？”

“好吧，不包括那个诅咒。“

“为什么不？“ 布雷斯从门外说道，他正在那里偷听。

“天哪。” 德拉科说，“等我长大了，我要一个人住在大房子里，安全地讲我的秘密。”

潘西的眼睛突然充满了泪水。她眨了眨眼睛试图把眼泪逼回去。布雷斯打开了门走了进来，坐在了潘西床边的地板上。

“给我也来杯威士忌，亲爱的潘西。”他说，“顺便说一下，你的卧室里一直有一辆酒吧推车吗？”

“为什么你不告诉他关于诅咒的事情。”潘西问，好像布雷斯没有说话一样。他只好爬到了酒吧推车旁，自己倒了杯威士忌。

德拉科耸耸肩。

“这当然是因为他担心这会让哈利有什么感觉。” 阿斯托里亚说在门外说道。“米里也可以进来吗，她已经用幻身咒在走廊里坐了几个小时了，就等着你回来。”

“总有一天我要去做一个记者，就像我的英雄丽塔·斯基特那样。” 米里森除去了身上的幻身咒说道，坐到了德拉科的身旁，“那么波特爱你吗？”

“不。” 德拉科斩钉截铁地说。

“而如果你告诉她这个诅咒，他就不会自然而然地爱上你了” 潘西说。

“没错。” 德拉科说。

“更重要的一点是”阿斯托里亚说，“如果哈利不能打破诅咒，他会认为自己要为你的死负责的。”

德拉科喝完了最后一口威士忌，然后又让潘西倒了一杯。

“这和你的药一起吃不会有问题吗？” 达芙妮悄悄走进了潘西的房间，开始喝奎宁杜松子酒。

“我操。”德拉科说，与此同时潘西说道，“我查过了，没问题的。”

“至少这次他没有把你割开。” 布雷斯说，“还记得上次你在波特前表露出你的感受的时候吗？”

“谁表露出了什么感受？”

“德拉科觉得没人知道他爱上波特了。” 米里森说，“他认为那是个大秘密。”

“如果你再不小心点，我就要做鬼缠着你，米里。这是个合理的威胁。”

“你的止痛剂很快就要失效了。”潘西说，“你应该在你还能吃的时候多吃点东西，你妈妈会在今晚陪着你，我告诉她晚上八点钟过来。”

德拉科斜靠在她的身上。

“你会成为一个多好的妻子啊，潘西。”

潘西拍了拍他，扶他站了起来。他们走进了厨房，其他人则留在了房间里。德拉科坐在柜台上，潘西沙沙作响地在橱柜里寻找着东西。

“鸡蛋？”

德拉科颤抖了一下。

“吐司？”

德拉科又颤抖了一下。

“德拉科，你不能只吃苹果酱。”

“那是唯一不会让我想吐的东西。”

“吃个煮鸡蛋吧。”

“我不行，再施个营养咒吧。”

潘西叹了口气，向他施了一个营养咒(因为止痛剂的关系，只有一点灼烧感)，然后给了他一碗苹果酱。

“他仍有可能爱上你的。” 她边把勺子递给德拉科边说。德拉科放下碗，跳下柜台，抓住她的胳膊肘。

“潘西。”他说，“别这样——那不公平。”

“他可以的！他怎么接受这些的？当你告诉他你是兰马洛克的时候？”

“他很坦然的接受了这一切，但并不意味着——那个男孩在长牙之前就已经一直听坏消息了!”

“你敢给我放弃，德拉科·马尔福，想想你的妈妈，想想我。”

“我已经厌倦了希望!”

潘西震惊地闭上了嘴。德拉科在发声前花了几秒才稳住呼吸，这成功了，他的声音听起来还算正常。

“你可以希望，如果你愿意的话。但别要求我了，这——这只会让事情变得更难。“他拂去脸上的头发。“天啊，死亡让我如此 **无聊** 。我还有趣吗?”

“看起来很有趣。”潘西无力地说。

“2/10，很烂的笑话，既非原创，又不好笑。只能得到2分。” 德拉科说。

“吃你的苹果酱吧。”

当他吃完苹果酱的时候，他感到脑袋里发出一声沉重的巨响。他的止痛药快要失效了。他在情况还没有变得太糟前心想：我很快就不能思考了。


	13. #257 学会刺绣，为什么不呢？

罗恩和赫敏目瞪口呆。

“说点什么呀。” 哈利说。

“但是你爱上兰马洛克了。”

“差不多吧，是的。”

“自从金妮后，你从来没有这么为一个人着迷过。”

“足够好笑了，但这一切都没有任何用处。兰马洛克是秘密的德拉科马尔福，也濒临在死亡的边缘。”

“你不能还喜欢他，你现在知道了他一直在欺骗你。”罗恩说。

“但是并不是这样！”哈利在罗恩和赫敏的客厅里到处踱步，“他没有骗我，他的伪装完全是出于正当的理由，而我只是碰巧爱上了他！我已经说过一千遍了。他从未对我做过任何尝试，一直都是我在追求他。”

“ 而且他假装自己是直的，” 赫敏若有所思地说，“他想尽办法保持这种柏拉图式的关系。尽管听起来，他已经想和你约会好几个月了。”

“我只是一直在想我每次向兰姆抱怨德拉科的时候。”哈利说，“他妈的，他就是坐在那里，然后接受了一切。”

“他应该早点告诉你的。”罗恩坚定地说。

“我相信他希望和哈利开展一段关系，而不是纠缠在他们的过去里。”赫敏说。“他变了，哈利。战后他给我写了一封信。”

“那不是很荒唐吗?”罗恩问道。“因为我的很荒唐。”

_亲爱的小黄鼬：_

_我给你写的这封信用的是最漂亮，最持久的墨水，因为我知道你会有多么的珍惜它。你看，你在所有事情上都是对的，而我所有都是错的。下一部分我会用大号字体写，因为我想你会想把它裱起来。_

#  _对不起 - 德拉科· L· 马尔福_

_你问：为了什么？对此我的回答是：所有一切！所有那些不好的事情，真的很抱歉，最深的悔意,等等。意外地让你中毒，以及这些年来对你们家庭的侮辱，还有韦斯莱是我们的王，尽管我现在仍觉得它是我最棒的作品之一。坏人创造出好的艺术不是很悲惨吗?_

_如果你想把他裱起来的话一定要让我知道，我认识国王路上的一个了不起的家伙，它那里几乎是免费的。这封信是我用最好的字体写的，特别是为了你，黄鼠狼，我希望你能欣赏它。_

_我真的很抱歉。_

_真诚的，_

_德拉科·L·马尔福_

哈利笑着把信还给了罗恩。

“奇怪的是……我现在好像有点明白了?” 哈利说。“你可能很难相信，但现在我意识到，他在这些信里并没有试图去做一个混蛋。他只是感到太尴尬了，不开玩笑就没法道歉。

“这难道不是很明显吗？” 赫敏皱了皱眉，“在我看来他显然已经变了，因为他试图让我融入他的幽默中，而不是把它当作一种武器来对付我。”

“你的信是什么样的？”

_亲爱的赫敏·格兰杰，_

_听着，好吧，我不该嘲笑你的牙齿，现在它们看起来很好看了，顺便说一句，你现在真的很好看。真的！比以前好看多了，至少在我看来，已经从一个丑陋的孩子成长为一个成年人。当然，我很幸运自己能从一个漂亮的孩子成长为一个英俊的年轻人。我实际上不知道该怎么写这封信。很抱歉叫你泥巴种。天哪，这太突兀了。你知道这是我已经是我写的第四稿了吗?之前的几封都变得很可怕，所以我决定还是寄出这一封，尽管它毫无结构，胡言乱语。你的手臂被我姨妈贝拉割过的地方恢复了吗？那可真是件可怕的事。如果你再回到马尔福庄园，我向你保证，只会给你奉上茶、蛋糕和感恩之情。绝对不会再折磨你了！ 天哪给你写信真的让我很不舒服。呃，看，我几乎一辈子在你面前都是一个小混蛋，对此我无力补救，但你应该知道，我真的为自己感到无比羞愧，每当夜晚想起你的时候，我就只想蜷缩在我的枕头里，然后死去。这封信真是太自我放纵了，不是吗?好像还是第三封好一些，但是我已经把它烧掉了，因为我乐观地认为我可以改进它。我想我的意思是，我不期待会得到你的原谅，你有权利永远恨我，但我想你应该知道我很抱歉。以及我知道你比我聪明。(这与道歉无关，但我想你会喜欢的。)_

_好吧，我想我已经让我们俩都够尴尬的了。祝你幸福。_

_真诚地,_

_德拉科·L·马尔福_

“这比我的更真诚，更衷心多了！” 哈利说道。

“卢娜说德拉科和女人们在一起更自在。”

“我的意思是，这仍然是一封糟糕至极的道歉信。” 罗恩说，“他就不能照着模板来写吗？像‘对不起，我曾是个有偏见的纯血之上主义的霸凌者，真诚的，德拉科马尔福’ 之类的？“

“我认为他真的很认真的思考了每个人所道歉的内容，以及他对他们做了什么。”赫敏说，“他只是……误判了语气。”

“他在咳血。” 哈利说，“他说他活不长了。” 他皱紧了眉头，“他永远去不了开罗了。我把他从那该死的大火中就出来，我为他的审判作辩护，我认为他是安全的，你们知道吗？”

“你已经知道德拉科快要死了的事情有一段时间了，哈利。” 赫敏说。

“是的，但是我不知道他是我最好的朋友之一！”

赫敏和罗恩交换了一个眼神。

“你打算怎么办？” 罗恩问。

“他爱上我了。” 哈利说，“ 我真的不知道该怎么做。”

“你爱他吗？”

“我怎么能？这一切都太令人困惑了——而且他妈的毫无希望…” ，哈利瘫坐在扶手椅里，双手抱着头。“我不想爱上他。这太他妈可悲了。”

罗恩和赫敏安慰他，试图解决问题，但没有用。事实是，哈利唯一想说话的人就是兰马洛克。

德拉科躺在一个小单人床上，那是一间小小的阁楼卧室，屋顶是斜的。他穿着老式的睡衣，看上去很瘦小。他枕在大约有十个松软的白色枕头上。极其古怪的，他的手里拿着一个刺绣铁环。

“这就是你住的地方？”哈利问，“这实在有点糟啊，你不应该是那种百万富翁花花公子吗?”

“它很有个性。” 德拉科辩解道，“你是怎么进来的？”

“你妈妈让我进来的，她回庄园休息去了。” 哈利环顾四周，想找把椅子坐下，却发现椅子上堆满了衣服，于是他坐到了德拉科的床边。德拉科用怀疑的目光把腿挪开。

“你不应该在工作吗？”

“不……” 哈利说，“我辞职了。”

德拉科放下了他的刺绣铁环。

“什么？”

“你说得对，我没法平衡好生活和工作。不管怎样，我想过来陪你。”

德拉科看起来非常震惊。

“想过来陪我？”

“如果你不介意的话？因为我发现我唯一想谈话的人，就是你。”

德拉科盯了他几秒钟才回答道。

“我怎么能拒绝巫师界救世主的要求呢？”他说。

哈利歪了歪脑袋。

“如果你以兰马洛克的身份说出这句话，我会觉得很有趣。但如果你以德拉科的身份说出这句话，感觉就像是你在猛烈抨击。”

“我才没有猛烈抨击。” 德拉科说。

哈利朝他微笑。

“好吧。”他说，“非常好。” 他拿出他的帆布背包，“你什么东西也不吃，所以我给你带了水果冰。”

“听起来很可怕。” 德拉科说，“不过我打算尝试一下。”

哈利把前一天晚上做的水果冰递给他。德拉科试探性地吃了一口，就像野生的小动物一样。

“还行吧。” 他说。

“你知道吗，很棒的一点是，” 哈利说，“作为兰马洛克，我们的谈话实在有点一边倒，而现在我们可以来谈谈你了。”

德拉科看起来很震惊。

“我是个很注重隐私的人！”

“哦，得了吧，我把我的心都掏给你了！你可以告诉我几个微不足道的小秘密。”

“我觉得你已经知道许多关于我的秘密了。” 德拉科直截了当地回答。

“你爱上我了，而我喜欢你，谁也不欠谁了。”

“我以为你说这很复杂。”

“的确很复杂。” 哈利简单地说。德拉科低头看了看，手指紧紧地抓着刺绣铁环。

“你今天觉得怎么样？“ 哈利问。

“还行吧。“ 德拉科说，”我正在用低剂量的吗啡。“

“麻瓜药吗？“

“别又开始了。” 德拉科说。

“我没有！我的意思是说，难道不是魔药的效果更好吗？”

“他的效果会逐渐减弱，而且吗啡会上瘾，所以我一直在交换着使用，晚上斯莱特林们下班回家后，我就去圣芒戈拿止痛剂。”

“所以你现在卧床不起了吗？”

德拉科动了动枕头。

“我试着去想它不会是永远的。也许我会有另一个美好的一天，我可以再次出去。”

“但同时，你又在刺绣。”

“我在给潘西做一条好看的手帕，这样她就能在我的葬礼上对着它哭泣。”

“真的吗？”

德拉科把刺绣铁环递给他，上面布满了刺绣的文字和符号：“我正在看着你。”，一个小小的鬼魂， “忘记我的风险请自行承担”，“你会长满皱纹，而我永远不会”，八条蛇和下面绣着的小小的名字(德拉科、潘西、布雷斯、米里、达芙妮、阿斯托里亚、格雷戈里、文斯)。

“这是我目前看到过最毛骨悚然的礼物。” 哈利说，“虽然我已经是个见到过各种粉丝送的毛骨悚然的礼物的人了。”

德拉科看起来很高兴。

“谢谢。”他说，“有多么毛骨悚然？”

“哦，天哪，该从哪儿讲起呢？” 哈利说，德拉科把刺绣铁环拿了回来，继续他的工作。“我猜最恐怖的大概是有一个人曾邮寄给我一个他的耳朵。”

“他的耳朵？真正的耳朵吗？”

“没错。它被施了停滞咒。那是我在傲罗训练的第一周，我已经不知所措了。好吧，因为每个人都对和我一起上课都感到他妈的奇怪……”

他讲完关于耳朵的故事后，他又给德拉科讲了一个女孩送给他烤曲奇的事情。

“很正常是吧？曲奇。好吧，她看着我吃了一个，眼睛里充满疯狂，接着她说：‘我是用我的眼泪把它腌起来的。’ ，然后她告诉我她自从我是个婴儿的时候就已经爱上我了。”

德拉科大笑起来直到又咳出了血。哈利给他递了一杯水。

“你还好吧？”

“难怪你不爱我了。” 德拉科说，“ 你已经习惯了这种可怕的浪漫，我如果给你一个沾满我眼泪的饼干，你会重新考虑吗？”

“哦，当然。” 哈利说，”我想那简直是要把我推下悬崖了。”

德拉科向他微笑然后靠回了他的枕头上。

“你没有生气。” 他说，哈利透过厚厚的羽绒被紧紧攥住德拉科的脚踝。

“不，我相信你，兰姆。”

“你还要继续叫我这个吗？”

“如果你想让我停下来我就不叫。”

“我不介意。” 德拉科说。

“这让我想起了如果我现在第一次见到你的感觉。”

“‘天哪，那个人快死了?’”

“‘天哪，我已经好多年没见过这么有趣、这么容易说话的人了。’”

“说得有点过了，波特。”德拉科说。

“哦，闭嘴吧，再吃一块水果冰。”

“有苹果味的吗?”

“有。”

德拉科又吃了一块水果冰。

“继续讲啊，”他说。“继续跟我说说你那些令人毛骨悚然的粉丝吧。”

“一直是我一个人的独白。”

“说话会很疼，”德拉科说。“这是个发扬你自我中心主义的绝佳机会。”

“你在开玩笑，对吧？如果兰姆这么说，我会认为你在开玩笑。”

“假设90%我说的话都在开玩笑，波特。”

“在学校也是这样吗?”

“我所有的残忍都是为了让人们笑，是的。”

“抱歉，我不是故意让你说话的。好吧，所以，毛骨悚然的礼物之三：一个以血书写的情诗。”

“至少是一首好诗吧？”

“别提了，” 哈利说，“这当然不是一首好诗。”

哈利说话的时候，德拉科的手僵住了，他一直不时地往后畏缩。

“你没事吧?”

德拉科点点头。

“继续吧。” 他说，“真是令人分心。”

一个小时过去了，哈利的声音已经嘶哑了。所以德拉科选了一本书，哈利在上面施了一个阅读咒。德拉科总是时睡时醒，但是只要看见哈利还在旁边，他看起来就总能放松下来，所以哈利留了下来。 


	14. 14. #33. 在乌菲齐美术馆体验一下司汤达综合症是什么感受

“德拉科！德拉科，快醒醒！”

哈利和德拉科同时坐了起来，眨了眨眼睛。

哈利在德拉科的床脚边睡着了，而潘西刚刚下班回来，一边大喊着一边上楼。

“恶心的浑身是汗的蒂姆要约我去约会!”她接着说，冲进德拉科的卧室。“哦,” 她说，“波特”。

“我走了。” 哈利说。

“留下来吧。” 德拉科说，“如果你愿意的话。” 他又补充道。

“好吧。”哈利说。当潘西踢掉了她的鞋子，爬到德拉科的床上时，德拉科立马把他的刺绣藏在了床下。他立即搂住了她的肩膀，没有任何商量。很明显，他们经常是这样坐着，蜷缩在一起，就像拼图的拼块一样。

“你吃过了吗？”

“哈利刚给我施了几个营养咒。”

潘西看着哈利。

“我知道他很能言善道，波特，但是他真的必须要吃点食物。”

“这让我觉得恶心。”德拉科悲伤地说。“我讨厌恶心的感觉。”

“你是因为饿了所以才会觉得恶心。迪西？”

一个家养小精灵出现在房间里。

“潘西小姐？”

“你好，迪西。你能给德拉科做些土豆泥吗？“

德拉科呻吟。

“当然，小姐。“迪西用一种小心翼翼的眼神看着德拉科，然后消失了。

“你真是个暴君。“ 德拉科说，”你甚至不让一个人带着平静和尊严死去。“

“天哪，你又在哭哭啼啼了。波特，他一直都在这样哭哭啼啼吗？还是只是为了我留着的?”

“呃……” 哈利说。

“那个恶心的浑身是汗的蒂姆真的约你出去了吗？”德拉科说。“他难道不知道他根本就和你是两路人吗？”

布雷斯放松地闲逛进房间里，然后在看到哈利的时候瞬间怔住了。

“呃，我可以……”

“我走了。”哈利用询问的眼神望着德拉科。

“留下来吧。”德拉科望着哈利，又望向布雷斯。布雷斯表示同意地耸了耸肩，然后也爬到了德拉科的床上，坐在了他的另外一边。哈利突然意识到布雷斯长得很英俊，而那张单人床很小，但是德拉科看起来很放松的被布雷斯抱着，就像他抱着潘西那样。

他突然想起兰马洛克曾告诉他他和他的一个老朋友睡在了一起，现在他严重怀疑他知道那个人是谁了。

“这里是不是很舒适？” 布雷斯说，“你在这儿一整天了吗？波特。我希望德拉科有做一个好主人，他一直在为了摆脱这些事情而假装生病——他有给你准备什么喝的吗？”

“不是所有人都是酒鬼，布雷斯。” 潘西说。

“我才不是那个卧室里还放着酒吧推车的人。”

另一个家养小精灵出现了。尽管他戴着一个枕套，但他看起来还是很精神。

“布雷斯主人？”

“你这个亲爱的老东西，见到你真好。我非常舒服，请给我们来杯奎宁杜松子酒好吗？他的鼻子凑近德拉科的脸。德拉科转过身来亲切地看着他。“你也会来一杯，是吗，亲爱的?”

德拉科摇了摇头。

“这不能和吗啡同时服用。” 他说道。

“给德拉科来一杯柠檬水，莫普斯。最好来五杯奎宁杜松子酒，我想女孩儿们应该马上就要回来了。”

“潘西不是女孩吗？” 阿斯托里亚问。她走进来坐在哈利的旁边，就好像她天天都这么做一样。“你好，哈利，莫普斯。布雷斯，你真是令人厌恶的懒惰，我们都知道酗酒的帕金森在她离卧室不到十米的地方开了一家酒吧。”

“那个酒吧推车正在出售中，它可是个老古董了。“

“哈利·波特！"米里森大喊道，她和达芙妮手挽着手走了进来。哈利睁大眼睛望着德拉科，希望能得到精神上的支持，但德拉科只是傻笑了一下，“哦!待在这里吧!”

米里森跑开了。

“我从来没能坐在床上。“ 达芙妮抱怨道，粗鲁地把德拉科的衣服从椅子上推开坐了下来。

“你好，哈利，我是达芙妮，你还记得我吗?”

“记得一点吧。”，哈利有气无力地说，“所有的卧室都这么，呃……小吗？“

“哦，不，德拉科的是目前最糟的。” 达芙妮说，“它也很潮湿，不是吗？光线也很不好。”

哈利看了看德拉科，但是德拉科却看向了别处。

“干最苦的差事？” 哈利问。

“他住在这个烂卧室里，因为他是个烂人。” 布雷斯高兴地说。

“是的，布雷斯，谢谢你。”德拉科说。

“这是某种 **自我惩罚** 。” 达芙妮说。

“这不是自我惩罚。” 潘西说，“这是——善意的证明。”

“我从战后就搬到了这里。”德拉科说，好像在解释一切事情。

门口传来一声闪光灯的声音和咯咯的笑声。米里森刚用一个巨大的照相机拍了一张他们的照片，哈利痛苦地想起了科林·克里维。在斯莱特林们的一片抗议声中，哈利听到了德拉科的声音：低沉的，但是充满关心。

“你没事吧，波特？”

“没事。”他回答道，“谢谢。”

“听着。”米里森争辩道，“等德拉科挂了以后，他和波特躺在床上的照片将对纳西莎大有帮助！”

“哦，拜托。” 阿斯托里亚说，“ 好像你有多关心纳西莎一样，你只是想把你的名字印在上面。”

“如果这会对纳西莎有帮助的话，我会和德拉科拍一张更好的照片。” 哈利说。

卧室里鸦雀无声。米莉森的眼睛里闪烁着某种哈利不信任的光芒，她的脸上慢慢地露出了愉快的笑容。

“多妙的主意啊，波特。一张照片，你会袒胸露乳吗?”

在哈利能够回答前，迪西拿着一盘土豆泥出现在房间里。

“迪西!” 布雷斯惊叫道，“你今天看起来太棒了！。”

“谢谢你，先生。德拉科主人现在想要他的土豆吗?”

“我五个月前还是想要的，那时我还能真正的享受它们。” 德拉科说，但他看到迪西一脸迷惑的表情，他还是从她手里接过盘子。“谢谢你，迪西。”

“你能做周日烤肉吗，亲爱的迪西？” 布莱斯问。“我知道今天不是星期天，但我真想来一块烤肉，为了我们所有人。谢谢你，你是天使。”

迪西大声热烈地表达了她的热情，然后啪的一声消失了。

“所以你们从来不做饭，嗯。“哈利说。

“德拉科学会了勃艮第红酒牛肉。” 阿斯托里说，“但做的不是很好。”

“我应该从简单的一点开始的。” 德拉科嘟囔道，“ 鸡蛋，我想学学怎么煮半熟鸡蛋。”

“你只需要把水烧开……？” 哈利说。

“你太高估德拉科的厨艺了，哈利。”达芙妮说。

“听着，难道没有人想听听恶心的浑身是汗的蒂姆是怎么约我出去的吗？”

“恶心的浑身是汗的蒂姆? 他真的这么做了吗？”

“你还有更糟的选择。”布莱斯说。

“比恶心的满身大汗的蒂姆还糟?”

“潘西，“布雷斯邪恶地咧嘴一笑，“你和德拉科约会了。”

“没错，但我从不和他上床，布雷斯。”

“叮叮叮！” 米里森说，“这次帕金森取得了胜利，扎比尼已经出局了!”

“格雷戈里会来吗？” 德拉科问，显然完全没到这些的干扰。

“他在西奥那里。” 布雷斯说，他的声音很温柔。

“好吧，好吧。”德拉科说，“我忘记了。”

一阵沉默。布莱斯把他的脸颊靠在德拉科的头顶上。他的眼神里有一种奇怪的痛苦。

“他一直……很忙……”阿斯托里亚说。

“来吧，潘西，这个蒂姆。” 德拉科假装高兴地说，“他很恶心，他浑身大汗。你第一次约会的时候要穿什么？”

“哈哈，显然，我不能直接地拒绝他，因为他是我的老板——”

“这真的很不合适!” 哈利说。

“嗯……但是我花了很长时间才得到这份工作，而且他知道这一点。”潘西说，“所以。我今天早上来上班，和往常一样漂亮。显然，我明白他是怎么变得如此痴迷的。然而……”

这个故事讲了很长时间，因为斯莱特林们总是打断她。德拉科闭上了眼睛，脸上挂着一丝微笑。他偶尔皱起眉头，显然在忍受疼痛。每次发生这种情况时，布雷斯或潘西都会亲吻他的额头或轻拍他的肩膀。

哈利惊讶地发现一切都是那么舒适。他喝了他的奎宁杜松子酒，望着德拉科，想着这些斯莱特林们像这样在德拉科这间糟糕的阁楼卧室里度过了多少个夜晚。

晚上八点的时候，纳西莎来了。除了德拉科以外，每个人都从床上起来了，以便纳西莎能够去拥抱他。

“你还没有换绷带。”她说。

“那不是个问题。” 德拉科说。潘西看起来很沮丧。

“波特在这里，我不想——“

“没事的。” 德拉科说。

哈利感觉胸膛里空荡荡的。

“我不应该留下来的。”

“别可笑了。”潘西打断了他的话，“这是德拉科几周来最开心的时光。”

令人痛心的是，德拉科太虚弱了，不会被这种说法激怒。

“没关系。”纳西莎说，“我们会帮你的，德拉科。”

布雷斯为纳西莎准备了一张帆布床，让她如同以往地睡在德拉科的床旁边，接着斯莱特林们慢慢地从房间里走了出来。

“呃，晚安。” 哈利说。

“我们把你吓跑了吗，波特?”德拉科问，“你会逃到格兰芬多温暖的怀抱里去吗?”

“明天见，马尔福。”哈利笑着说。

哈利在第二天同一时间来到了德拉科的房间。德拉科并没有很惊讶，他感到很开心。不管怎么样，目前他看起来终于得到了哈利的注意。

哈利又坐在了他的床边，然后又开始喋喋不休地谈论他的生活，就像在德拉科还作为兰马洛克时的那样。德拉科不得不佩服哈利谈论自己时那种轻松的方式。它很好地填补了寂静，让人很舒服。他知道情况并不总是这样，他知道哈利在采访中乖戾、沉默寡言，但这让德拉科觉得自己很特别。

上午大约十点，德拉科踉踉跄跄地走进浴室，他在那里输液，麻瓜治疗师让他一直输液，但他不能忍受，大部分时间他都把管子从胳膊上取下来，直到疼痛难耐时才重新接上。在他的左肘部插着一个塑料弯管，这让操作简单了许多。他明白该使用多少剂量，这和魔药没什么不同。

他本想成为一名治疗师。

他在浴室里输液还有另一个原因，即使对他来说起床越来越难，但每次输液的时候，他就不得不把左臂露出来，他特别不想看见哈利再次躲开他。

当潘西下午五点回来的时候，她和德拉科一起走进了浴室，然后给他换了胸上的敷料。

“变得越来越糟了。” 她说。

“一切都变得越来越糟了。除了麻瓜的科技，那变得越来越好了，他们可以在一个叫互联网的东西做很多聪明的事。”

潘西压低了声音。

“他又待了一整天?”

“他只是感到内疚，”德拉科说。“别想太多。”

潘西撅起了嘴唇，用胶带将一小块纱布粘在他的伤口处。

当他们回到卧室的时候，哈利看起来正下定决心准备说些什么。

“你们不必离开房间去做那些事的，”他说。“我的意思是，也许你只是害羞或者别的什么。关于你的身体。但是……呃，你不是做过裸模吗？所以看起来你没有？”

“我的身体从那以来改变了许多。”德拉科说。

“哦，好吧。”哈利说，“我的意思时……我知道这有些尴尬……因为……我真的很抱歉……我只是……”

潘西和德拉科对视了一眼，然后他们都大笑起来。

“什么？” 哈利激动地说。

“只是，”德拉科擦着眼泪说，“哦，天哪，你真是……”

“愧疚。“ 潘西说。

“他才是这里真正的混蛋。”德拉科说。“我的意思是，我知道我折磨过别人，也是心甘情愿地追随了黑魔王，但是哈利·波特：真是一团糟。”

“他太不习惯这些了。”潘西扶着腰说，“不，别这样，波特，别生气。这真的很可爱，真的！”

“我只是想说下次你可以带着那些该死的伤疤站在我的面前！”

德拉科和潘西笑得更厉害了。但是第二天，当潘西进来的时候，哈利还在那里。

“我们真的要这么做吗？” 她问。

“哦，是的。” 德拉科说。“让我们给哈利看看吧。”

“是的，我很内疚。”哈利说，但他看上去很紧张。潘西帮德拉科解开衬衫扣子，下面的纱布沾上了斑斑血迹。

“你弄疼我了！”当潘西把绷带撕下来时，德拉科抱怨道，就像他一贯做的的那样。

“别哭哭啼啼了。”潘西说，“你难道不应该说 _‘这只是些擦伤罢了’_ 吗？”

“这才不是他妈的擦伤！”德拉科说。

“操。” 哈利说。

他恐惧地睁大了眼睛。德拉科觉得他的疤看起来不太好，它看起来好像几天前刚被人用刀割过一样。麻瓜医生曾试图缝合他的伤口，还好在他母亲的劝说下，才让他们只留下了吗啡离开。

“操。” 哈利又说了一遍。潘西翻了个白眼。

“饶了我吧。”她说，“你对他那样做时都没有震惊，所以不要现在开始。”

“我那时也很震惊——这太可怕了！”

“ _‘这只是些擦伤罢了。’_ ”德拉科轻柔地说。

“操他妈的,德拉科!”

“我知道我很有吸引力，但现在不是时候，哈利。”

潘西冷笑了一声，然后小心地把敷料涂在他的伤口处。

“你不该有一个……护士什么的吗?””哈利问。

“圣芒戈提供了，但我不想要。”德拉科说着，扣上了衬衫的扣子。

“疼吗?”

“一切都很疼，我真是不可置信的勇敢。我想我已经说过这句话了，一定要确保它在我的悼词中，潘西: _‘不管他遭受了多少痛苦，他从未抱怨过，他的忍耐几乎是圣洁的。’_ 顺便说一句，他们现在还有圣徒吗？”

“你必须得是罗马天主教徒才行。”潘西说。

“ **# 365.改信罗马天主教。** ”德拉科说。

“那不在你的清单上，对吧？”哈利问。

“你自己看。”

德拉科把他带着遗愿清单的笔记本扔给了他，哈利俯下身开始仔细地阅读。

“但是……德拉科……这些全是关于旅行的。”哈利说。

“不，才不是！”

“至少一半都是。 **‘参观金字塔，在死海里游泳，去大堡礁潜水** _’_ ”

“我的确去潜水了。” 德拉科说。“只不过是在威尔士。”

潘西颤抖了一下。

“天哪，那一定很冷。”

“但是……”哈利说，听起来更沮丧了，“我以为只有开罗和佩特拉。”

“世界很大，哈利。”德拉科安静地说。

“乌菲齐美术馆在哪儿？”

“弗洛伦萨。”德拉科用手指轻拍着腿说。“我想看波提切利的《春》。”

“抱歉。”哈利说，“我不是故意……妈的，对不起，我提这件事真是太不顾及人了。这一切都是，对不起。”

“德拉科。”潘西越过哈利的肩膀看了看清单，问道：“为什么 **‘用日本那种可以帮你洗屁股的厕所’** 是第26条，而 **‘告诉潘西你爱她’** 是82条?”

德拉科觉得自己的脸越来越热。

“数字没有那么——不管怎样，我已经把第82条划掉了，不是吗？”

“你从来没告诉过我你爱我！”潘西停顿了一下，“这对你真是太尴尬了，不是吗？我的意思是我，你一定真的很爱我。”

“住嘴，我才不是。”

“我喜欢你吗? 嗯……得让我想想。”

“我把它划掉了因为它太愚蠢了。” 德拉科说，“语言是廉价的，更好的是直接表现出来。梅林啊，我们不能换个话题吗？”

哈利若有所思地看了一会他，然后翻到了笔记本的下一页。


	15. #164 在亚利桑那州大峡谷看日落

几天过去了，没有人再对哈利待在德拉科房间的事产生疑问。他在上午会在德拉科的卧室待上几个小时，有时会和纳西莎也碰上，他在中午德拉科睡觉的时候会离开，去做他各种各样的关于德拉科·马尔福的秘密计划，然后在下午回来。有哈利陪着，德拉科觉得让泰迪来看他变得舒服了一些，因为哈利可以转移泰迪对德拉科健康状况的注意力。安多米达和泰迪每周会来几次，在哈利陪泰迪玩骑士棋的时候，安多米达和纳西莎会坐在德拉科的床边。德拉科的话不多，但他会用满足的表情望着哈利和泰迪，在他们走后，他的脾气总是好一些。

“看！这里有篇文章是关于卢娜的聚会的！”哈利说。

“让我看看。”德拉科声音嘶哑地说，这天他的嗓子很痛。哈利停了一下，然后挪到床上坐到德拉科旁边，就像潘西和布雷斯一直做的那样。

德拉科的身体全身上下都很热，但是他仍把羽绒被紧紧地抓在胸前。他依偎在哈利身边，越过他的肩膀开始看《预言家日报》。

“这很棒，不是吗？”在德拉科读报的时候哈利问道。德拉科嗓子疼的时候，他学会了问很多‘是’或‘不是’的问题。德拉科点了点头，“卢娜很好看。”

“头发。”德拉科说

哈利翻了个白眼。

“没错，没错，她很好看是因为她的头发像你。”德拉科傻笑了一下，然后对着手肘咳嗽起来。哈利抚摸着他的背。咳嗽结束后，他蜷缩在哈利的怀里。

“这样可以吗？” 哈利问。德拉科点点头。

“我没有去那场聚会。” 哈利说，“我本来想去的，但结果在你上床睡觉后，我和你那些该死的斯莱特林们在一起待了四个小时。罗恩和赫敏一定以为我要永远抛弃他们了。”

“不会是永远，只有三……周。”

哈利的胃因恐惧抽搐了一下。

“我不知道。”他轻轻地说，“我有点喜欢你的朋友们，如果你不在的话，他们会和我一起出去玩儿吗？”

德拉科微笑着摇了摇头

这时门打了开来。

“德拉科——哦” 格雷戈里·高尔说。

“格雷戈里。”德拉科挣扎着想要坐起来。“留下来。”

“我，呃……”

“我去接一杯水。”哈利说。这一次，德拉科没有在让他留下来。事实上，他可能根本就没有注意到哈利。他的眼睛一直注视在高尔的身上。他看上去比哈利以前见过的任何时候都更脆弱，高尔看着德拉科，似乎也有一种同样复杂的感情。当哈利走向门口时，他走向了德拉科跪在床边。

“我来是告诉你我原谅你了。”哈利走到门口时听见他这样说。

哈利确信德拉科不会想让他听到这些话，便赶紧下楼来到了厨房。

为了打发时间，哈利把所有的餐具都用手洗了。

二十分钟过去了，厨房门打了开来，高尔走了进来。

“波特。”他眼睛发红而生涩。

“嗨，高尔。” 哈利说着，怪模怪样地挥了挥手，这让他恨自己。

高尔看上去被哈利的挥手困惑住了，这让他看起来好像忘记了原本要说的东西。尽管那可能只是高尔的脸就长成这样，哈利想。

“你为我的审判辩护了。”

“呃……是的。“

“谢谢。”

“不客气。” 哈利刚说完又畏缩了一下身体，因为这听起来好像哈利很乐意把高尔从他加入的下一个仇恨组织里保释出来。高尔点点头，准备离开。“高尔！等等。” 哈利说。

高尔顿了顿。

“我能看看你的标记吗?”

“为什么?”

“我，我想……习惯它。”哈利说。

“真奇怪。”高尔说，但他举起袖子，伸出了胳膊。哈利深吸了一口气，看着它。

那瞬间他立刻觉得自己好像又回到了十六岁，意识到邓布利多真的死了，他必须继续独自寻找魂器，他是那么孤独……

“波特?”高尔问，“你没事吧?”

“没事，没事。”哈利说。“我能摸一下吗?”

“你是同性恋吗？”高尔怀疑地问。

“怎么，你对同性恋有意见吗?” 哈利有些生气地问。

高尔耸耸肩。

“不，我想没有。”他停顿了一下。“德拉科是同性恋。”

“让我摸摸你的标记。”哈利烦躁地说。高尔把胳膊搂得更紧了，看起来很不自然 。哈利猜想那只是他思考的时候脸的样子。

“我和德拉科有矛盾，但不是因为他是同性恋。”高尔说。

哈利摸着高尔胳膊上的蛇，他试图把纹身拆成小块。他感到紧张，他的心跳得太快了，他不断地陷入回忆中。但他想起了德拉科在佩特拉时是如何点头的，想起了德拉科在需要更多吗啡时是如何消失在浴室里的，他知道他必须这样做。

“先是文斯，现在是他。”高尔声音颤抖地说。“一直是我们三个，一起长大。”

“高尔……”

“我还是很生他的气。”高尔说着哭了起来。哈利小心翼翼地摸了摸他的黑魔标记。“但我不想让他死!”

他扑到哈利怀里，伤心地哭了起来。哈利呆在原地，不知道如果罗恩看见他会说什么，他不时地低声说“好了，好了”，直到高尔终于不哭了。

“抱歉。”高尔说。

“没事。”哈利无力地说。“呃……我可以再看几遍你的黑魔标记吗?”

“我是直的。”高尔说。

“是的，这很好，高尔。”

“不过，我不介意它让你兴奋。”

“这不是性的问题，高尔。”

“如果我是同性恋，我会考虑的。”高尔抱歉地说。“你长得不赖。”

“呃……我想我也许该找到另一个前食死徒帮忙。”哈利说。

“不，不，我可以来。”高尔说。“你替我和德拉科辩护。任何时候你都可以用我的胳膊做与性相关的事情。”

“这不是与——你猜怎么着？这很好。谢谢，高尔。”

在他那间小小的阁楼卧室里，德拉科看上去脸色苍白，但很高兴。

_“我不能说话。”_ 他写道。 _“跟我说说魁地奇吧。”_

哈利高兴地照做了。奇怪的是，他毫不惊讶地意识到，这些天来，他几乎愿意为德拉科做任何事情。

哈利显得既紧张又兴奋。

“我不能下楼。”德拉科说。“我告诉过你的。”

“这绝对值得。我保证。”哈利说。

德拉科叹了口气。他不愿让哈利看出他是多么虚弱，但他似乎别无选择。

他慢慢地，慢慢地，慢慢地下了床。

“我能背你吗?”哈利问。

“不行。”德拉科说，但他让哈利用一只胳膊搂住了他的腰。他们走到楼梯口时，哈利几乎是在拖着他。

“好吧。”德拉科说。“你可以背我。”他试图让自己听起来更傲慢一些，但这很难，因为他感受到的只是绝望。他怎么能如此轻易地冲下楼梯？他知道如果他想这么做，他会摔下来的。他感到头晕目眩。

哈利把他抱了起来，好像他什么重量也没有。这很疼。

“噢，看在老天的份上，波特!”

“抱歉。”哈利说，但他实际上在非常温柔地抱着他。“我们差不多了快到了。”

“快他妈的到哪儿了，波特?”

“你的新房间。”

“我的什么?”

但是他没有说话，因为他到了一个以前不存在的房间里。房间是浅绿色的，有着柔软的地毯和配套的浴室，还有巨大的落地窗，透过窗户可以看到外面的花园。窗前还有一张奢华的大床，哈利把他轻放在上面。

“你喜欢吗?”哈利焦急地问。

德拉科说不出话来。麻雀和云雀在喂食器前扑腾着翅膀，花园里还有一个小池糖，在阳光的照耀下，微风吹拂的水面显得波光粼粼。

“怎么样？”哈利问。“如果你不喜欢，我们可以改变它。米里和我一直在和一位魔咒专家合作，以便按时完成所有的事情。但他可以改变所有你不喜欢的东西，或者你可以回到你原来的房间。不过，你瞧，这儿有一张你妈妈住的时候用的转轮床——真的很舒服，我试过了——而且这里有足够的空间让大家都可以舒舒服服地来看你，而且——”

“它很好。”德拉科说。他颤抖了一下，哈利给他盖上厚厚的、暖和的羽绒被。“来和我一起坐。”

哈利爬上床，用双臂搂住他。过了一会儿，德拉科感觉所有疼痛都消失了，他唯一能感觉到的就是身体里的轻颤与放松。在他身体健康的时候，他从未感受到如此的满足。当故事结束的时候，一切都变得更加生动了。

第二天早晨，波提切利的《春》出现在了窗户上。

“我不知道有没有弄错？”哈利问。“潘西说那是你最想见的一幅画。”

德拉科想说话，但吐不出一个字。他的嗓子又干又哑，他只好做手势要他的笔记本。

_“你给我复印了一份吗？”_ 他写道。他的字写得糟透了，这让他重新认识到他曾经的字体是多么的可爱。

“不，这是原版。”哈利说。“我和意大利法师谈过了。”

“……谈过了？”

“嗯。”哈利不好意思地说。“我同意参加他的一个典礼，来默许他的管理?”

_“这是真他妈的腐败透顶。”_ 德拉科写道。

“是的，我知道。”哈利说。“赫敏在生我的气。来，我把它拿近点。这可真他妈的古老啊。”

_“15世纪晚期。”_ 德拉科写道，哈利把画拿到床边。

“你为什么这么喜欢它?””哈利问。

德拉科摇了摇头。他无法把眼睛从那幅画上移开。那是春天，那是欢乐、安详与宁静。

德拉科盯着那幅画看了很长时间，几乎没有眨眼。哈利则一直紧盯着德拉科。最终，德拉科在笔记本上写下：

_“谢谢你。”_

“还有什么我能做的吗？”

德拉科研究了他一会儿。

_“你会吻我吗，如果我没有生病的话。”_ 他写道。

“会。”哈利说。德拉科的注视变得似乎更尖锐了。但当哈利俯下身去亲吻他的时候。德拉科咳嗽了起来，发出疼痛的喘息声。他摇了摇头。

“我……不觉得……有吸引力。” 他试着说。

哈利把头低下来靠在床架上。德拉科不喜欢人们显露出他们有多么伤心的样子，于是他皱了皱脸。

“你他妈的在逗我。”当哈利确定自己的声音不会背叛他的时候说道。德拉科笑了起来。

_“我现在真他妈的冷淡。”_ 他写道。

“我一个小时后要把画还回去了。” 哈利说，“我先把它放在你这儿，好吗？”

德拉科点了点头，然后又回过头来，欣喜地盯着波提切利。哈利偷偷溜进了盥洗室，在那里，他抽泣了二十分钟才缓过神来。

到德拉科只剩下不到两周的时间的时候，魔药开始不起作用了。

“在临终关怀方面，我们确实不能指望麻瓜的药物治疗能改善多少。”治疗师说。在哈利旁边，潘西点了点头。德拉科在床头柜上大声咒骂着，好像他能把疼痛喊出来似的。治疗师可以给他注射魔法修改过的吗啡，这种药物不再会使人上瘾，使用方法也略有不同，不过仍然是通过点滴注射。

“来吧，德拉科。“ 潘西说，“从沙发上起来。”

“别可笑了。”哈利说，把输液管从浴室拿了过来，“这个应该一直放在你的手臂里。”

“不……” 德拉科说，他紧攥住脑袋，“不……操他妈的！”

治疗师看起来似乎被冒犯到了。

“我扶你出去。”潘西说，治疗师似乎很高兴他能离开。

“德拉科，我不在乎你那个愚蠢的黑魔标记。把你的胳膊给我。”

“哈，哈。” 德拉科咬着牙讽刺地笑了下了，“这真不错。”

哈利抓住了德拉科的左臂，然后拉起了衣袖。德拉科的眼睛瞬间睁开然后怔住了，用明显的惊恐看着哈利。

但是哈利一直以来都和高尔在练习着。他盯着高尔的标记，直到它变得几乎毫无意义。如果说黑魔标记还能让他联想到什么的话，大概只能把‘高尔温和地，反复地告诉他只要哈利兴奋就没关系，因为他不恐同’的画面与之联系到一起。

哈利在他的标记上迅速的吻了一下——“他妈的在做什么，波特？”——然后把输液管插到了德拉科手臂上的塑料弯管上。

德拉科眼睛低垂着，呼吸平稳了下来。

“你感觉怎么样？” 哈利问。

“感觉像坠入了爱河。”德拉科说。

**噢，是的。** 哈利阴郁地想， **他坠入了爱河。**

魔法修改的吗啡抹去了德拉科的疼痛，但它甚至也抹去了德拉科本身。他目光呆滞，神游远方，仿佛在清醒的梦中游走，当人们跟他说话的时候他几乎注意不到他们的存在。

“我想当一只鸟。” 当潘西问他饿不饿时他这样说道。

“就像温暖的雪一样。” 当哈利为他盖上羽绒被的时候他喃喃道。

陪着他变得越来越难了，因为他已经不再是德拉科了。他就像一个遥远的生物在不断地问着：“我已经死了吗？”，他经常微笑着，着迷于一些哈利看不到的东西。

“你需要休息一下。” 罗恩说，“ 这真的让你吃不消。”

但哈利只是摇了摇头，然后幻影移形来到了斯莱特林们的房子。

潘西请了一天假，纳西莎一直在房间里待着，看起来像鬼魂一般神不守舍。

哈利想试着与德拉科说魁地奇，但德拉科看起来根本不知道哈利在他的旁边，潘西试着减小剂量，德拉科的眼睛却没有半分的清醒，只是从虚空变成了极度的痛苦。他向着他的妈妈咆哮，似乎不知道他的妈妈正坐在他的旁边，紧握着他的手，一言不发，她苍白的脸颊上淌着冰冷的泪水。

他们不再试图减小剂量。


	16. #77. 去看北极光

“对不起。”德拉科含糊不清地说，“父亲……对不起。”

纳西莎站在窗边，悲伤地呆望着外面，哈利感到自己再也不能忍受了。

“我去拿……一些……水。”他边说边离开了。

潘西正在厨房里哭泣，哈利一言不发地把她搂在怀里，把下巴抵在她的脑袋上。

“她又在和卢修斯说话了。” 哈利说，德拉科经常这么做——对着他死去的父亲进行着漫长的，令人痛心的谈话，他总是呜咽着断断续续的向他的父亲倒着歉。

潘西挣脱了他的怀抱，擦了擦眼睛。

“抱歉。” 她说。

“没事。”哈利说，“他在道歉些什么？”

“作为一个同性恋吧，我觉得。”潘西说。

哈利把拳头砸向橱柜。

“操！”他大喊着。“这一切都太糟糕了！”他用手埋住脸，“我从来没有像这样失去过我爱的人。”

“你说什么？”

“我失去了很多人，但过程都是很快的。”哈利解释道，“我从来没有看到他们……这样不断地恶化……”

潘西大笑起来，她的声音狂热而疯狂，甚至让哈利有点毛骨悚然了。

“你爱他吗？”

“我当然爱他！”

潘西笑得更大声了，紧接着她又开始哭了起来。

“他得救了——那个诅咒——你可以救他了——可以打破诅咒了——你这个愚蠢的混蛋——”

“潘西！你他妈在说什么？”

潘西抓紧了他的胳膊肘，用低沉但焦急的声音开始解释，她告诉他德拉科的诅咒只有哈利波特告诉他他爱他才能破解，并且他必须得是真心实意的。

哈利没等潘西解释完，他一理解了潘西的意思，就立刻冲进了德拉科的房间。他感到怒不可遏，浑身发痛，他想要对着什么东西拳打脚踢。可当他走到德拉科的床边时，他又变得那么温柔，他抚去德拉科额前的头发，想引起他的注意。

德拉科睁开了眼。

“我爱你。” 哈利说，“你这个绝对的傻瓜，我爱你。”

德拉科闭上了眼睛，露出了一个微笑。

“我也爱你。“他恍惚地说。接着哈利吻了德拉科的睫毛，他的鼻子，他的前额。

“我爱你。“他一遍又一遍地重复着，”不要死，你这个愚蠢的傻瓜，我爱你，你他妈敢给我去死，我爱你。“

治疗师几分钟后赶来了。

“这个诅咒破解了吗？” 潘西说，“他能活下来了吗？”

治疗师施了几个诊断咒，时间仿佛静止在了此刻。哈利和潘西的手紧紧地握在一起，在德拉科的床边徘徊着。纳西莎坐在窗边的长椅上，镇静地看着窗外的喂鸟器，她看起来如雕像般那么优美。

治疗师站了起来。

“他脱离危险了。”他说。

“什么，这是什么意思？”哈利问。

“诅咒打破了。”治疗师说，“从现在开始，所有的症状都会渐渐消退，我们的治疗咒也会开始生效，六个月后，他就会恢复健康了。”

“我已经死了吗？” 德拉科困倦地说。潘西冲到他的床边。

“你不会死了。”她说，“你不会死了。而且你现在欠我们所有人一百万个人情了，我们把你照顾地这么好。”

“好冷。”德拉科轻轻地颤抖了一下，潘西仍旧哭着，把一个新的毯子盖在了他的身上。

“所以他能活下来了。”哈利说。

“是的。”治疗师说。

纳西莎站了起来，给了哈利一个温暖的拥抱。

“谢谢你。”她说。

“我什么都没做。”哈利说，“我什么都……”

德拉科又开始放空了，他神游在远方，任何人的靠近都无济于事。他的身体状况至少还需要一个星期才能将吗啡的剂量降低。同时还有另外一件事情困扰着哈利：在潘西告诉哈利关于那个诅咒的一瞬间，一种莫名的恐惧向他的胸口袭来，虽然为了救德拉科他先将这种感受抛在了一旁，但现在这恐惧又重新在哈利的内心滋生起来。

哈利爱德拉科，他认为德拉科也爱他。但是如果他不爱呢？如果一切仅仅是因为想要打破诅咒而尝试让哈利爱上他呢？这不是说哈利会为此责备他，他一点也不会。但是在看到潘西和纳西莎围在他的床边，看到布雷斯走进房间听到这个消息时，英俊的脸庞瞬间被兴奋点亮，看到他亲吻着德拉科的每一寸肌肤，他的心还是绞在一起。如果德拉科想和布雷斯在一起呢？“这是个错误。”在和布雷斯睡过后，德拉科曾这么说过。但是错误的形式是有千种万种的。

德拉科的朋友们，德拉科的家人们，一起围在他的身旁。

哈利回到了家。

**两周后**

当哈利正在吃早餐时，潘西出现在了哈利的厨房里。

“你的室内装横也太糟糕了。”她走过来抢走了他的一片吐司，“不过我已经猜到了。”

“德拉科怎么样？”

“好多了。”潘西凝视着他，“你脑子绝对出问题了，是吧？”

“你是什么意思？”

“一些类似 _‘如果我走了，德拉科会更开心’_ 之类的胡话。“

哈利将黄油抹在自己的一片吐司上。

“我一直很忙。“他说。“顺便说一句，谢谢你的来信。”

“忙着做什么？你看起来很糟。”

哈利露出一个阴郁的笑容。

“抓坏人。”

“你没有。”

“我有。”

“是哪个混蛋？”

“他叫圣·约翰史密斯，他的妹妹被贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇折磨致死。”

“你怎么找到他的？”

“赫敏帮忙的。”

但是哈利才是那个逮捕他的人，他找到了他，在他的公寓外等了几个小时，接着进行了一场激烈、绝望的混战。哈利因这次行动被处以警告，因为他作为平民却执行了敖罗的工作。

“别指望着你能更早些找到他。”潘西说

“不会有任何区别。”哈利说，“他显然没有能力逆转诅咒。”

“所以他会怎么样？”

“阿兹卡班，如果我有发言权的话；圣芒戈，如果我没有。”

潘西点点头。

“德拉科一直在问你的事。”她说。哈利叹了口气。

“是吗？”

“别做个傻瓜，波特。”潘西轻柔地说，“我们都知道你爱他。”

“这不是……这不是问题所在。”

“萨拉查啊，你觉得他不爱你？”

“他说了‘言语是廉价的’，他只是告诉我他爱我，好让我爱上他。”

“他宁死也不愿让你因为没有打破诅咒而觉得内疚！”

“什么？”

“你听到我说的了。”潘西说，“现在停止你的愚蠢表现，然后去看看他。他想你了。“

“他这么说了吗？“

“当然没有。“潘西把她抢过来的吐司皮扔回了哈利的盘子里，“ **去看看他** 。”

德拉科赤脚站在草坪上，穿着晨衣和睡衣。当哈利走到他的身边时，他抬起了头。

“我的英雄。” 他讽刺地说。

他站在他的面前，看起来有点高傲，他正盯着池塘，脚趾在草地上扭动着。

“你好些了。”哈利的声音很厚重。德拉科看向了一旁。

“如果你现在说一些 **无聊** 的话的话，我会杀了你的。”

**我爱你，** 哈利想这么说， **我已经接受过失去你的事实，我不知道该如何继续。你爱我吗？我爱你。**

但是他说的却是：

“所以你要多长时间才能恢复到可以上床的程度？”

德拉科露出了一个缓慢，极有诱惑力的微笑，但很快就被一阵突然的咳嗽声打断了。

“显然，还需要一阵子。”他边说便擦去了嘴角的血。“梅林啊，看看这个。”他拿着他血迹斑斑的手帕。“这铁定是我半个肺！”

“但是你会慢慢好起来？”

“是的。”德拉科朝天空眯了眯眼睛，“今天真是美好的一天，不是吗？”

然而天空是灰蒙蒙而阴沉的。肮脏的毛毛雨飘在他们的身上。

“算不太上。”哈利说。

“这有点虎头蛇尾了不是吗，关于我能够活下来。”德拉科说，“现在所有人都要重新正常地对待我了。”

“你肯定很讨厌这个。”

“讨厌透了。这不是说一些什么你喜欢死亡的话，不过它确实让我明白了一些不可言说的东西。”

哈利觉得他能够理解他的意思。

“但不管怎样，”哈利说，“今天是美好的一天。”

德拉科用他灰色眼睛认真的看着他，然后点了点头。

“是的。”他说，“没错。”

他们最后一起坐在了草坪上，哈利脱掉了他的鞋子和袜子。德拉科注视着这个世界的眼神，仿佛它是全新的，正在重新召唤着他，这让哈利觉得他也同样可以如此面对这个世界。

十五分钟后，德拉科的头又开始疼了。他眯起眼睛。

“好痛。”他说。

“我们可以再去一次佩特拉。”哈利说。

“好痛。”德拉科说。

“我们可以度一年的休假。”哈利说，“我们去蹦极吧。“

“我已经蹦过了——哦，好痛！”

“你已经蹦极过了？”

德拉科点点头，猛地靠在哈利的怀里。

“你这个可怜的家伙。”哈利说，把他抱得更紧了一些，“你真勇敢。”

“我当然是。”德拉科说，“哦，天哪，这真疼……！”

哈利扶着他回到了他的床上，他也爬到了德拉科的床上，亲吻着他的前额。

“你感到好一些了。”他提醒德拉科。

“但它 **现在** 很疼。”德拉科说，“我真他妈受够它了！我以为这已经 **结束** 了！”

“我知道。”哈利说。

“你什么都不懂。”德拉科说，“没人能明白。你们全都是一群混蛋，这真他妈的疼！”

哈利只是摸了摸他的头发，在他耳边轻声说:“你一直都很勇敢，所有人都会钦佩你难以自信地勇敢。等着教皇发现吧，圣德拉科……呃，我们会有一天明白的，听你勇敢地抱怨……”

等头疼终于缓解了一些，德拉科用他的嘴唇轻轻地触碰着哈利的嘴唇。

“潘西说你由于某些只有你自己知道的错综复杂的原因，认为我是假装爱上你的。”

哈利在德拉科的明显突出的脊柱上上下抚摸着。德拉科看起来是那么脆弱，好像他的骨头在这场诅咒后都变得易碎了。

“但这不是真的？”哈利问。德拉科冷笑。

“这当然是真的。我才不会爱上这么一个思想如此不合逻辑的人。“

“所以，你不爱我的原因，是因为我简单的认为你不会爱上我？“

“没错。“德拉科又亲吻了他一下。

“不错。“哈利边吻边笑，“很有道理，所以到底你什么时候才能恢复到可以上床的程度？再问一遍。“

“自以为是的人。”德拉科说，“也许我们根本就不会。”

“随你的便，德拉科。”哈利说，“我听你的指挥。”

德拉科脸红了。

“天哪。”他的眼睛变暗了，“当你 **这样** 说的时候……”他因疼痛畏缩了一下，他的手迅速地捂住眼睛，“哦，去死吧，我的脑袋！”

“再来一些吗啡吗？”

“太感谢了。”

哈利找来了潘西，她知道吗啡的剂量。不久，德拉科就迷迷糊糊地打起了瞌睡。

“你们俩之间一切都还好吧？”潘西问。

德拉科露出了一个傻傻的，有点意识恍惚的笑容。

哈利感觉好多年都没有这么清醒过了。

“是的。”他说，“一切都很好。”


	17. #3. 坠入爱河

**五个月后**

> **被选中的男孩选中了食死徒**
> 
> 《预言家日报》很高兴能报道目前哈利·波特正在与德拉科·马尔福——英俊潇洒的斯莱特林花花公子和前食死徒——开展一段严肃认真的恋爱关系。在接受我米里森·布尔斯特罗德的独家采访时，波特解释说，他和他迷人的斯莱特林即将计划一起环游世界。
> 
> “我好像从来没有休息过。”波特痴迷地盯着他英俊的新男友说道，“而且德拉科刚刚从一场几乎致命的疾病中恢复过来。我们都想看看世界。”
> 
> 《预言家日报》指出斯莱特林们都是一群长相好看的人，不只是德拉科·马尔福。
> 
> 当被问起如何看待他漂亮的金发情人的食死徒往事时，波特的态度很明确：
> 
> “德拉科已经一遍又一遍地证明了他已经改过自新了。他才华横溢，心地善良，意志坚定。我知道他对于在战争中和战前所做之事有着深深的悔意。我所有的朋友们都赞成我们的这段关系。”
> 
> “所有人都不会原谅我的，这完全是浪费时间。“性感得冒烟的斯莱特林这样说道。这里《预言家日报》必须得说一下，我们认为哈利·波特的判断是可信的。

“为什么她从来没夸过一句我很性感？”哈利愤怒地说。

“你贿赂她了吗？”德拉科问。

“你 **贿赂** 她了？”

“你发脾气的时候实在太可爱了。快过来。“

德拉科长得真是可怕的好看，哈利边想着边把德拉科抱进怀里。德拉科现在几乎已经完全恢复了，尽管他还声称自己比以前更容易感到疲倦。但如果现在他还容易感到累，哈利真的不敢想象当他完全恢复后得有多少精力。德拉科每天早上跑步，晚上游泳。他吃所有能弄得到手的东西。他周末和杰克一起去康沃尔划独木舟。他在收容所当志愿者，并和Seven一起进行心理治疗。他的身体变得精瘦而结实，他的头发变得浓密而有光泽，他胸口上的伤已经愈合了，尽管德拉科说在阴雨天仍会作痛。他很自信，哈利想，而且精力充沛，我也一样。

德拉科不再经常感到惊恐了，最后一次是在他们激烈地争论着苏联艺术价值的时候(事实上只有德拉科一直在争论这个问题，而哈利则一直在劝说德拉科不要在寒冷的地方一直站着——他们当时在拉普兰看北极光。)哈利无意地将魔杖指向了他。那是一个中度的惊恐，不过在哈利给他施了一个暖身咒后就很快消失了。

“你在发抖。”哈利比一边道歉一边绝望地说，“对不起——你好冷——”

那天晚上，他们把自己裹在毛茸茸的被子里，躺在冰块上（ **#48.躺在冰屋里。** ）德拉科把鼻子贴在哈利的鼻子上。

“我以前常常认为你想杀了我。”他说，“在六年级的时候，我想，我可能罪有应得。”

哈利吻了他。

“亲爱的。”他说。

“我不想变得 **无聊** 。”

“求你了。”哈利说，“变得 **无聊** 一些吧。”

“我从没想过你会爱我。”

周围一片漆黑，他们的身体在被子下却很温暖。

“我也从没想过。”哈利说，“但我确实爱你，我非常爱你，德拉科。”

“有多爱？”

“很爱很爱。”

德拉科点点头。

“我认为你知道我的感受。“

“我知道。”哈利害羞地说，“但……有时……听你说出来更好……”

“我爱你，哈利。”德拉科听见哈利猛地吸了一口气，他们都很少会如此表明心意。“很爱很爱，就像你如此诗意地说的那样。”

“很好。”他说，“让我们继续做下去吧。”

“冰屋?”

“这个，让我们继续约会吧。”

“我没想到这还需要重温。”德拉科说。

“一秒的斯莱特林也别当。”哈利说。

“好吧”德拉科低声说。

“我想一直陪着你。”哈利说

“我想一直陪着你。”德拉科说。

“我的意思是很长时间。”

“好吧。”

“很长很长的时间。”哈利又澄清了一遍，好像德拉科没有明白似的。

“哈利，这不只是我一个人的感受，我们两个人都一样的尴尬。”

哈利开心地叹了口气，在被窝里，他靠的离德拉科更近了。

“我爱你。”他说道。

“这已经够了。”德拉科严肃地说。

“我喜欢你的有趣。”

“别再说这些废话。”

“我喜欢你的冒险精神。”

“你再说一个字，我就用我知道的唯一方法让你闭嘴。”

一阵古怪的沉默。

“用我的老二，哈利。”

“哦，好吧，既然这样……你生病时的幽默实在让我敬佩——”

接下来德拉科让他闭了嘴，用他唯一知道的方式。

哈利说德拉科仍然表现得像他三个月后就会死去一样，这是他们反复争论最多的话题。虽然哈利自己也是个做事不考虑后果的人，但他认为德拉科实在做得有些太过了。比如，当德拉科想去安第斯山脉攀岩的时候，他既没有绳子也没有安全带。

“能发生些什么最坏的事？”德拉科问。

“你会死的！”

“哦，那个呀。”德拉科说。“这应该在几年前就发生了，这只是个回场罢了。”

这引起了他们间的最激烈的一场争论。最终，德拉科做出了让步。他登山时戴上了牵索。

“所以第一步你需要先把水烧开。”哈利说。

“那盐呢？”

“你不需要放盐。”

“意大利人都用盐。”德拉科说，“我很确定盐是这个过程中不可或缺的部分。”

“我每次没有用盐都能很好的把水烧开。”

“如果我想学会如何做一个不合格的煮鸡蛋，我现在就会做了。”德拉科说。哈利翻了一个白眼。他生气的时候真是可爱，他生气的时候一直都这么可爱吗？这就是为什么德拉科总是在学校试图引起他反感的原因吗？但不——他以前很恐怖，德拉科还记得那次惊恐发作。

“别管盐了!”哈利说。“听着，接下来把鸡蛋放进去……”

“如果我想做一个半熟鸡蛋，和一个全熟鸡蛋呢？”

“那你只需要把一个鸡蛋早一点拿出来。”

“那海拔呢？”

“什么海拔？”

“海拔会让煮鸡蛋的时间发生改变。”德拉科说。

“为什么你总让事情变得这么复杂呢？”

德拉科挺直了身子。

“我没有把事情复杂化。是 **你** 低估了煮蛋这门古老的艺术。”

“德拉科,拜托。我不希望我们错过大峡谷的日落，因为我们在为他妈的鸡蛋争吵。”（Because we are bickering over fucking eggs.）

“我认为我们俩谁也不应该去操那些蛋，哈利。我必须坚持这一点。”

“如果你不小心点，我很快就会操你的。”哈利说。

那天晚上，他们没有看到大峡谷的日落。但那没关系，因为他们可以第二天再看。

他们还有很多的时间。

**五年后**

> **巫师周刊**
> 
> 现场播报:兰马洛克·图朱尔和他的长期合作伙伴哈罗德·波迪斯相爱了!这对神秘的私人伴侣在卢娜·洛夫古德的慈善募捐活动上被看到，看起来比以往任何时候都更相爱。一直有传言说这对迷人的情侣不是别人，正是大名鼎鼎的治疗师德拉科·马尔福和霍格沃茨的黑魔法防御术教授哈利·波特。但是兰马洛克和哈罗德都拒绝在《巫师周刊》上发表评论。
> 
> 卢娜和兰马洛克的慈善活动继续为战争救济慈善机构筹集了数百万加隆。有关昨晚活动的更多图片，请翻到第17页 **。**

**FIN**


End file.
